El deseo de las asiáticas
by esmeraldaxx200
Summary: Las jóvenes asiáticas están en un gran dilema: Tweek es demasiado shipeable. Por ende, buscarán la manera de hacer que algunos chicos de la secundaria se fijen en él para conseguir fanservice. Por otro lado, Craig Tucker ha sido suspendido por una semana dejando pase libre a las asiáticas para hacer sus fechorías. ¿Podrán las asiáticas arruinar el emblemático creek?
1. El comienzo del ritual

Creek + AllTweek

* * *

Cap. 1

Yuu, una joven asiática de largos cabellos negros, se encontraba saliendo de los baños para señoritas de la secundaria de south park. Había estado teniendo muchos problemas del estómago. Quizás debía dejar de embutirse de tantos dulces mientras dibujaba sus fan arts.

Camino por el patio de la escuela, encontrándose con un Tweek muy nervioso. El rubio parecía buscar a alguien.

La joven de cabellos negros sonrió al ver a uno de sus personajes favoritos para dibujar. Se acercó a él para ver si todo estaba bien.

–Hola, ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó, amablemente la asiática.

– ¡Nhg! –se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz desconocida. – ¿Disculpa? –parpadeo varias veces.

–Te ves extraño –insistió. –¿Sucedió algo? –sonrió.

–No, na-nada… –un ligero tic en el ojo se dejó ver. –Yo… De-Debo irme… –hizo una ligera reverencia para luego marcharse.

No contenta con la respuesta del oji verde, decidió seguirlo para ver que sucedía. Quizás recolectaba material para algún nuevo fan art.

Tweek caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos de la secundaria, volteando varias veces al sentirse perseguido. _Malditos nogmos_ pensó. Detuvo su andar al llegar a su destino: La dirección.

Fuera de la oficina del director, se encontraban Wendy y Kyle. Siendo la peli negra quien se acercará preocupada al rubio.

– ¡Tweek! Parece que Craig estará suspendido por varios días –le informó con tristeza.

El rubio pidió que le cuente que había pasado.

 _Todo comenzó cuando Kenny comentó que te veías lindo con la nueva ropa que habías estrenado el primer día de clases. Agregó que incluso podía notarse que habías bajado esos kilitos de más y que te veías mucho más apetecible. Hasta podía jurar que tu trasero estaba más formado._

Tweek se sonrojo al escuchar ese último comentario. Si bien durante el transcurso de los años, había dejado de tomar mucho café y había empezado a practicar más boxeo, eso no le daba derecho a Kenneth de decir que había bajado de peso.

 _Como sea, Craig no pudo contenerse y se fue a los golpes con Kenny hasta matarlo._

 _¡Hijo de puta! interrumpió kyle, disculpándose de inmediato. Es la costumbre… esquivó la mirada penetrante del rubio._

 _Ignoremos eso… Luego de eso, Broflovski y Stan se tiraron encima de Craig. Solo Kyle logró salir medio ileso, Stan está en la enfermería. Vine aquí primero para informarte de lo ocurrido y ahora debo ir a ver a mi ex._

Wendy sonrió y dejó aTweak con el peli rojo. Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Hace tiempo que no se hablaban, que no había tema de conversación ni para pasar el rato.

Tweek se sentó a dos sillas de Broflovski, esperando a que el director terminara con el castigo de su novio y pudieran irse a casa.

Mientras tanto, Yuu había grabado toda la conversación. Sonrió con algo de malicia. ¿A Mccormick le gustaba Tweek? Mil maneras de dibujarlos se le vinieron a la mente. Ya tendría tiempo para eso después, primero debía hablarlo con sus amigas. Pero, antes de irse pudo escuchar como los dos compañeros empezaron a hablar.

– ¿Siempre es así de celoso? –preguntó el peli rojo.

Tweek negó con la cabeza. No podía negar que últimamente Craig se notaba más pendiente de él y no quería que se juntara mucho con Clyde o incluso Token, que era su mejor amigo.

¿Podía ser que su novio estuviera desarrollando celos por las personas que lo rodeaban?

Bufó.

Eso sería demasiada presión.

–Entiendo que quieras a Craig, pero si él no te da tu espacio… –no logró terminar de hablar porque justo la puerta de la dirección fue abierta.

– Tweek… –el peli negro de gorro azul se acercó a su pareja. – ¿Qué haces hablando tan de cerca con este idiota? –frunció el ceño.

– ¡Joven Tucker, controle ese vocabulario! –gritó, el director.

El rubio tuvo que evitar que su enamorado le sacara el dedo medio al director. Broflovski aprovechó para entrar a la oficina y cerrar la puerta antes de que Tucker pudiera empezar otra pelea.

– ¿Qué te dijo? –refiriéndose al obvio castigo que recibiría el contrario.

– Una semana de suspensión –se alzó de hombros. –Valió la pena si pude golpear al idiota de Mccormick –sentenció. –Y no me cambies de tema, ¿Qué hacías con ese judío? –frunció el ceño, cogiendo del brazo al más pequeño.

Tweek frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Todo lo que malo que podía pasar, solo pasaba en la cabeza del peli negro. Se zafo del agarre y se lamentó por haberlo esperado. El rubio le lanzó una última mirada de molestia y se fue. Siendo perseguido por un cabreado Craig.

La asiática se ocultó detrás de unos botes de basura para no ser vista. En cuanto la pareja se fue, Yuu comprendió que algo no iba bien con esos dos. Quizás el amor se había acabado. Y aunque le doliera admitirlo, quizás Tweek debía ser feliz con alguien más.

Porque de los dos, Tweek parecía tener más de un pretendiente en cola.

Sonrió.

Hablaría con sus amigas para conseguirle una nueva pareja a Tweek Tweak.

 _Horas más tarde ese mismo día._

– ¡Estás demente! ¡El creek es la pareja más amada del pueblo! –gritó, Utau. Una japonesa de cabellos negros y lentes rosados.

A la joven asiática no le parecía correcto separar a la pareja más popular de la secundaria y de todo South park.

Algunas de sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo con ella. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que esos dos salían y ya no parecían estar fingiendo con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Yuu suspiró.

–De acuerdo, entiendo… No puedo obligarlas… –bufó.

Yon, una joven coreana y la líder del grupo asiático, pidió calma a sus compañeras. Todas amaban el creek por igual, pero no podían negar que Tweek era realmente shipeable. No podían evitar tener sus ships culposas o cracks, como se les suele decir a las parejas imposibles.

Yuga, una joven de descendencia china, intervino.

–Dijiste que Craig se comportaba de manera celosa con Tweek, ¿verdad? –acomodó sus lentes color violeta. –Es normal que durante la adolescencia se sienta desconfianza hacia ciertas relaciones, sobre todo las amorosas. –miró fijamente a Yuu. –No estoy de acuerdo con separarlos, pero así como los unimos podemos ayudarlos a seguir juntos –sonrió.

El grupo de chicas se miró entre sí. No entendían a qué se refería la china.

–No voy a negar que, incluso yo, tengo un ship culposo… –esquivó por un segundo la mirada de sus compañeras. –Y es el Token x Tweek… –tragó saliva. –No pregunten por qué… –frunció ligeramente el ceño. –Si podemos ver a nuestras ships interactuar un poco más y ayudar al mismo tiempo al creek a fortalecer su relación… –hubo una ligera pausa. –Todos salimos ganando – sonrió con malicia.

Las asiáticas no entendieron de todo la idea de Yuga.

¿Cómo iban a lograr que Tweek interactúe más con otros chicos, si apenas y se hablaba con su grupo de amigos (Token, Clyde y a veces Jimmy)?

Yon negó con la cabeza. Sabía a donde quería llegar su compañera oriental.

–Hay algo que podemos hacer… pero requiere de un fan art hecho en grupo –sonrió divertida.

– ¡Yuga, detente! Jamás lo hemos intentado… podría no funcionar o peor aún… –Yon frunció el ceño. –Podría funcionar y salirse de control –suspiro.

Yuu frunció el ceño y pidió explicar de qué iba el plan de la segunda al mando.

A regañadientes, la líder no tuvo más opción de contarles el secreto más oculto de las fujoshis asiáticas.

–Existe un ritual que usan las fujoshis para hacer sus deseos culposos realidad –comentó. –En dicho ritual, todas las y los involucrados deben dibujar la ship que desean se haga realidad. En nuestro caso, si llegáramos a hacerlo de verdad, tendríamos que dibujar a Tweek rodeado de todos los chicos con los que lo shipeamos. –suspiro. –Aunque, no se sabe si funciona… –se rascó la cabeza.

–El ritual funciona, pero no es duradero –confirmó Yuga. –Solo sería para provocarle celos a Craig –se alzó de hombros.

Yuu sonrió. Provocarle celos a Craig podría provocar una discusión y eso conllevaría a una futura ruptura.

–Hagámoslo. –sonrió la peli negra japonesa.

Yon se sorprendió ante la emoción de Yuu. Algo tramaba su compañera.

–Esto podría salirnos bien… Sabemos que Tweek no es ningún tonto y que no se dejará mangonear por Tucker –sonrió, Yuu. Tratando de confundir a su líder. –Si Tucker se da cuenta que está perdiendo a su rubio por sus tontos celos, entonces cambiará y felices todos, ¿no? –su sonrisa comenzaba a tornarse tenebrosa.

–Sin embargo, podría ser que al ver que todos empiezan a tener interés por Tweek, Craig enloquezca o algo peor –contra dijo la líder. –Debemos ser precavidas. Si hacemos este ritual debemos entender y prometer que es solo para ver interactuar a nuestras ships culposas y no para que se hagan realidad, ¿De acuerdo? –ordenó Yon.

Todas asintieron en sincronía. Sin embargo, algunas cruzaron los dedos. Se miraron entre sí y sonrieron hipócritamente. Querían ver a su ship crack volverse canon.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les guste el fanfic :)

Si existen comentarios y siguen el fic seguiré actualizando por aquí :D también estoy en wattpad y Ao3 por eso les pido den señales de vida :D

¡Gracias de nuevo!

Las actualizaciones serán, por ahora, los Jueves y los martes ;)

¡Nos leemos el martes!


	2. El fan art

Cap. 2 El fan art

Yon terminaría de explicar, que el ritual no era un juego. Todas las involucradas debían haber participado de la creación del fan art donde estuvieran los futuros pretendientes del uke. Y debían ser sinceras con sus intenciones o el ritual se tornaría maligno. Revirtiendo el deseo original en un completo desastre.

Las asiáticas se miraron incrédulas.

Cada una buscaba un resultado diferente del rito en cuestión.

Sobre todo Yuu, quien quería ver a su ship crack interactuar y llegar a algo más que simples palabras. Ella quería acciones. Acciones sensuales y pervertidas. La pelinegra se perdió en sus censurados pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, Yon se había dado cuenta de que casi todas tenían una pareja diferente para el rubio. Suspiro cansada y molesta por tanta complicación. Los pretendientes serían elegidos a votación.

– ¿Votación? –parpadeo varias veces para salir del trance en el que se había perdido. – ¿Para qué o qué? –la pelinegra, se sintió perdida.

–Presta más atención, Yuu –Utau renegó por la falta de intereses de su compañera. –No podemos dibujar a todos los chicos con que nos gustaría ver a Tweek, por eso los más votados estarán en el fan art –se cruzó de brazos y acomodó sus lentes rosados.

Yon agradeció la breve explicación y procedió a darles a sus compañeras pedazos de papeles para que apuntaran el nombre del seme con el que querían ver hablar a Tweak.

Las asiáticas se tomaron su tiempo.

Tweek era tan shipeable que no se le podía emparejar solo con un chico.

Yon, siendo la presidente, sería la primera en tomar su decisión. Dejó el papel doblado sobre la mesa de su cuarto, justo ese día les tocaba reunirse en el cuarto de su representante.

El cuarto era medianamente grande y rebosaba de colores rosados y morados. Tenía mangas completos en un estante y en otro tenía los tomos de los mangas que le faltaban completar y los que estaban en emisión. Posters de sus ships favoritas de los animes y, por supuesto, un poster creek hecho por ella misma.

La siguiente en entregar su papel fue Yuga, aunque para nadie era secreto que su elección era Token, puesto que lo había dicho con anterioridad.

Pronto le seguiría Utau y Yuu, sonrientes por su elección. Y en no más de 5 minutos, todas habían dejado su votación en la mesa.

Yon se sentó en medio y pidió que las demás se sienten en media luna para poder oír a los ganadores.

La reunión constaba de 30 asiáticas, por ende, sería una votación algo reñida donde cada voto era decisivo.

Las adolescentes se miraban con cautela. Anhelaban que su chico estuviera en el fan art.

Yon pidió calma a sus compañeras. El conteo estaba por comenzar. Su segunda al mando la ayudaría a contar y verificar los votos.

–Bien, contaremos los votos –alertó la presidenta.

La pelinegra y su mano derecha contaban la voluntad de cada una de sus amigas. Demorando alrededor de 15 minutos para dar un resultado final óptimo y sin equivocaciones.

Las demás chicas que solo miraban, decidieron esperar mientras realizaban alguna otra actividad productiva, como dibujar.

Pasaron los minutos más lentos y tediosos de sus vidas. Ni siquiera cuando iban a recoger su libreta de notas estaban tan nerviosas y ansiosas por saber los resultados.

– ¡Listo! –gritó emocionada Yuga, quien siempre se mostraba eufórica y extrovertida, en comparación de su presidenta. –Ha habido empates, pero no se preocupen que los que empataron entrar en el fan art –Sonrió emocionada.

–Escuchen con atención. Estos son los resultados finales, los ganadores que aparecerán en el arte–expuso Yon y tomó una bocanada de aire para comenzar. – Kenny obtuvo 5 votos, Christophe 4, Pete 4, Kyle 3, Stan 3, Clyde 3, Token 3, Craig 2, Wendy 1, Cartman 1 y Butters 1–concluyó.

" _¿Craig?"_ , Se escucharon susurros de intriga. ¿Por qué votar por ese chico si ya hay mucho fanservice de dónde escoger?

Yon puso orden en su habitación, pidiendo respetar la elección de sus compañeras.

Y como se había dicho, había empates. Por lo que, los que obtuvieron 5, 4 y 3 votos serían incluidos en el dibujo grupal.

–Y si… –Utau intervino. – ¿Ponemos a Craig defendiendo a Tweek de sus pretendientes? –miro con desconfianza a sus compañeras y algo de esperanza en su jefa. No quería que su OTP fuera destruida, por eso había votado por Craig.

Algunas chicas se oponen a la idea de la pelinegra y otras no parece importarles mucho. Yon y Yuga meditan la propuesta de su compañera. Quizás es buena idea dibujar a Craig, de esa forma podría evitarse futuros problemas con la pareja canon. La dueña de casa aceptó la idea y el resto aceptó sin oposiciones. Aunque sus rostros mostraban la incomodidad de la orden.

Yuu fue la encarga de comenzar a dibujar en el papel A3 que se le entregó. Podía comenzar con el uke protagónico o el seme de su elección. La asiática buscó entre sus fotos del celular, la imagen de Kyle. La mañana que vio conversando a Tweek y Broflovski tan cercanos, miles de pensamientos nada sanos se le pasaron por la cabeza.

Comenzó por dibujar la silueta del judío. Se percató de lo delgado que era. Si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias, quizás Kyle hubiera sido el pasivo favorito de las asiáticas. Poseía varias cualidades para hacerlo, pero de alguna manera Tweek se había ganado ese lugar.

Poco después de dibujar su sombrero, le pasó la hoja a Utau. La joven de lentes rosados comenzó por dibujar a Craig. La silueta de su cuerpo con las manos en alto, protegiendo a un tímido Tweek comenzó a dar forma.

Después de que la pelinegra terminará su parte, las demás hicieron lo suyo también. Les tomó unas horas lograr el boceto y una hora extra para delinearlo. No estaban seguras de sí pintarlo o no. Por lo que, Yon decidió que no era necesario pintar el fan art.

Yuga y otras chicas se sintieron tristes. Querían pintar el bello fan art. Ponerle un fondo e incluso algunos diálogos, pero el tiempo pasaba muy rápido y era casi media noche. La hora perfecta para llevar acabo el ritual.

–Prepárense, ya que no tenemos velas… improvisaremos –sacó su celular y prendió su linterna. –Dejen sus celulares alrededor nuestro y del arte –ordenó, Yuga.

Las asiáticas no se hicieron de rogar. Prendieron las linternas de sus celulares e hicieron un círculo.

Yuga sacó de su mochila un frasco de pintura y debajo del arte dibujo una especie de diagrama que asustó a algunas compañeras.

En cuánto la china terminó, Yon se apresuró a pedirles que repitieran después de ella.

 _¡Oh gran diosa fujoshi, concédenos el honor de ver nuestros más oscuros deseos yaoistas convertidos en realidad!_

Todas las jóvenes repitieron sin chistar. Sus manos estiradas en dirección al fan art, como si quisieran enviar todas sus buenas vibras a ese pedazo de papel. Creyendo firmemente en que Tweek sería el centro de atención de todos esos chicos dibujados en la hoja.

 _¡Oh poderosa diosa! ¡Que nuestros deseos, culpables de faltarle a la OTP canon, se vuelvan realidad ante nuestros ojos pecadores e infieles!_

Yon y Yuga mantenían sus manos alzadas hacía arriba. Como implorando al dios irreal del yaoi.

–Ahora, deberán gritar el nombre de las ships que se forman en el papel –ordenó Yuga.

Todas se miraron confundidas. Esa parte del ritual no se les había informado. Y no tuvieron de otra que improvisar los nombres.

 _¡CREEK!_ gritaron con seguridad.

 _¡TWENNY!_ de nuevo las asiáticas exclamaron con algo de confianza.

 _¿¡PEEK!?_ gritaron más como pregunta que como respuesta.

 _¿¡CHRISEEK!?_ Algunas hubieran preferido solo gritar los nombres completos, pero ya estaba hecho.

 _¿¡KYLEEK!?_ Yuu gritó súper emocionada. El nombre ni siquiera sonaba bien, pero ella era feliz con su ship.

 _¿¡STEEK!?_ Yon sonrió levemente al gritar el ship. Un nombre raro para una pareja aún más rara.

 _¿¡CLYDEEK!?_ Algunas rieron ante los extraños nombres que se formaban.

 _¿¡TOKEEK!?_ Yuga gritó con una notoria sonrisa en los labios.

Las asiáticas aplaudieron y los celulares dejaron de alumbrar. Todo se quedó en penumbras. Yuga y Yon se miraron sorprendidas por la oscuridad, pero decidieron pasarlo por alto.

 _Coincidencia de baterías_ , pensaron.

La dueña del cuarto se levantó de su sitio y prendió la luz. Sus compañeras renegaron por la sorpresa y se taparon los ojos ante tanto alumbramiento de los focos.

La líder rodó los ojos.

–Será mejor que regresen a casa –miró su reloj de mano. –Nos vemos el lunes en clases –sonrió, Yuga. Mientras ayudaba a su capitana a ordenar su cuarto.

Las asiáticas se despidieron entre sí con una reverencia y fueron desapareciendo de la habitación. Yuga se quedaría a dormir hasta el día siguiente. Ambas, la líder y su mano derecha, eran mejores amigas y, por ende, podía quedarse a dormir e incluso tomar desayuno como una miembro más de la familia oriental.

– ¿Crees que hicimos bien…? –preguntó, la pelinegra a su mejor amiga.

–Capitana… –sonrió divertida. Le gustaba molestar a Yun con ese apodo. –Hicimos lo que cualquier fujoshi hubiera hecho –sonrió aún más. Cogió la mano de su líder y la acarició, tratando de esfumar las dudas ajenas.

Esa noche, en el despejado cielo nocturno de South Park. Una estrella fugaz traspasó el cielo. Nadie lo vio, pero esa cometa traería consigo muchas aventuras y desventuras para un rubio que dormía cómodamente con un peluche de taza de café.

* * *

Les dejo el link del fan art :D este si está pintado jeje : EsmeraldaCapuletho/photos/pcb.1180491198754801/ 1180490358754885/?type=3&theater

(junten los espacios nun )

¡Gracias a LUIS CARLOS por el comentario c: !

Pero me gustaría saber también la opinión de los demás ! :)

Espero que alguna ship crack con tweek este aquí nun

¡NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO MARTES!

Pd: este Jueves no hay actualización porque se estrena Infinity War y estaré toda loca xdd c':


	3. Lunes (I)

¡Gracias a Luis Carlos por tus comentarios ! :D

Anímense que pronto habrán votaciones por las ships ;)

* * *

El fin de semana transcurrió tranquilamente. El clima comenzaba a ponerse frío y el viento soplaba con algo de fuerza.

Tweek se mantenía en la comodidad de su habitación, envuelto en frazadas. Mientras, conversaba con Craig por teléfono.

El rubio había convencido a su enamorado para que no lo esperara fuera de la secundaria todos los días. Él podía ir a su casa y darle sus cuadernos para que se ponga al día. Pero, Tucker insistía. Al menos, el pelinegro no lo acompañaría por las mañanas. A Tweak le daba miedo que Craig se encontrara con Kenny y se armara una nueva pelea. Conocía muy bien a su pareja. En cuánto tuviera la oportunidad, Tucker le sacaría la mierda de nuevo a Mccormick.

Después de una cursi pelea por quien debía cortar primero el teléfono, Tweek se dispuso a ordenar sus cuadernos para el día siguiente, al igual que su ropa.

El rubio se sonrojó un poco al recordar las palabras morbosas de su compañero del colegio. Suspiró y buscó algo menos pegado. Quizás unos jeans rojos holgados y una camisa blanca le vendrían bien, junto a unas zapatillas simples negras.

Su closet había crecido considerablemente desde que se había vuelto buen amigo de Wendy y Bebe.

Dejó todo listo y se dispuso a dormir. No sin antes cerrar con seguro sus ventanas.

Los Gnomos habían dejado de ser un problema, gracias a que Craig siempre le decía que esos pequeños hombrecitos eran repelidos por el olor que dejaba Stripe siempre que venía.

Según el pelinegro, los gnomos tenían miedo de los cuyes. Esos pequeños roedores, poseedores de rayos láser.

Tweek rió al recordar eso. A veces, extrañaba que su cobayo-hijo durmiera con él. Incluso, a veces soñaba con dormir abrazado a su enamorado. Él siempre le transmitía mucha confianza y seguridad.

Se quedó dormido con una sonrisa. Pensando en lo feliz que era con su " _familia_ ".

Al día siguiente, el rubio despertó gritando. Asustado por una supuesta pesadilla. Buscó con desesperación su celular y llamó a Craig.

Timbró una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y no obtuvo respuesta.

El cafeinómano empezó a desesperarse. Llamó de nuevo, con la esperanza de ser contestado.

– ¿Aló? –un somnoliento peli negro contestaba el móvil.

– ¡Dios mío, Craig! ¿Todavía me amas, verdad? –gritó. Provocando que Craig tirará su celular de la sorpresa.

Tucker no lo dudó ni un segundo y salió corriendo en pijama hacía la casa de paranoico novio. Sin olvidarse de Stripe #4, quien siempre calmaba al rubio en esos momentos difíciles.

Hace muchos meses que Tweak había dejado de tener ataques de pánico. Lo cual llamó mucho la atención del matón de south park. Apodo heredado después de acabar con todo un grupo de jóvenes universitarios que habían puesto sus ojos en el rubio equivocado.

En cuánto abrió la puerta de la casa de sus suegros, sintió un peso extra que lo tumbaba al suelo.

El peli negro acariciaba con calma a su pequeño paranoico. Stripe salto de los brazos de su dueño hacía los de su otro amo. Lamiendo las lágrimas que salían en carrera de los ojos verdes de Tweek.

El oji azul cargó con cuidado al menor y lo llevó a su habitación. Eran a penas las 6 a.m. pero sabía que sus suegros ya no se encontraban en casa.

Recostó con cuidado al oji verde, quien se negó a soltar el brazo del mayor. El peli negro no tuvo de otra más que recostarse con su enamorado y su " _hijo_ ". Acarició la cabeza del menor en todo momento, mientras le daba palabras de calma y amor.

El rubio le había contado entre sollozos que soñó que él lo había abandonado porque lo había visto besándose con otro chico. Aunque no recordaba con quien. Claramente, mintió. Tweek recordaba el rostro de aquel sujeto. Pero, era mejor obviarlo o su novio mataría al pobre muchacho inocente.

Después de eso, en el sueño Craig reaccionaba muy violentamente hasta el punto de golpearlo y decirle la palabra que empieza con "P".

Tweek volvió a llorar, siendo consolado por su chico, quien juró jamás golpearlo y mucho menos dejarlo. Primero, mataba al tipejo que se atreviera a tocarlo y luego simplemente lo castigaba por serle infiel. El rubio sintió algo de miedo por los ojos afilados de su novio. Señal de que hablaba en serio.

Siendo las siete de la mañana, Tweek se sentía mucho mejor. Pero no quería ir al colegio.

–Cariño, todo va a estar bien ¿De acuerdo? Llamaré a Token para que te recoja –besó la frente del rubio, quien aún temblaba ligeramente.

–No… no lo sé, Craig… –hiso un puchero. Realmente no se sentía con fuerzas para ir a estudiar. –Es demasiada presión para mí… estaré solo –sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, de nuevo.

El peli negro tomó aire. Qué más quisiera que quedarse y engreír a su amor, pero su padre lo había castigado y durante las horas que le correspondían las clases, lo ayudaría en el trabajo. Sabía que podía hablarle sobre el ataque de pánico de su rubio, pero no quería preocupar a sus padres ni a sus suegros. El ataque había sido más que todo por miedo a un tonto sueño que obviamente era solo eso, un sueño.

Convenció a su bebé de bañarse, mientras él llamaba del celular del rubio a su moreno amigo. Token contestó rápido, sorprendiéndose de la llamada del cafeinómano. Sin embargo, todas sus dudas se disiparon al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo. Craig le pidió que recogiera a Tweek y lo llevará al colegio, además de no separarse de él por ningún motivo. De preferencia, lejos del gordo de Clyde.

El moreno no entendió del todo el pedido pero se comprometió a hacerlo. Pasaría por el oji verde a las siete y media para poder llegar a tiempo a clases. Craig agradeció la ayuda y colgó.

Se fijó como iba su novio en la ducha, pero recibió un jabonaso a cambio. A veces, odiaba que el rubio no quisiera que lo viera desnudo. Eran hombres. No vería nada nuevo en el cuerpo de su chico.

Se limpió la cara con su pijama y escuchó como el rubio le pedía que le pasara la ropa que estaba encima de su escritorio. El pelinegro obedeció y cogió las prendas. Las revisó y frunció el ceño.

Odiaba la amistad que había hecho con aquellas dos chicas. Por la culpa de esas dos, ahora Tweek vestía mejor. Obvio le encantaba eso. Pero le jodía que todo el mundo lo viera. Y más después del comentario pendejo de Kenneth.

La sangre le subió a la cabeza, quería gritarle al oji verde. Pero se contuvo. Miró a Stripe y se acercó a él en busca de sabia ayuda.

–Oh, Stripe… tu mami viste demasiado bien, pero debería hacerlo solo para nosotros dos, ¿verdad? –miró con atención al cobayo y frunció el ceño de nuevo. –No, stripe… No estoy siendo obsesionado… –se volteó para ingresar al baño, no sin antes respirar profundamente y evitar una pelea. –Aquí tienes, amor… –entró mirando a otro lado. Justo para el lado del espejo. Sonrió. Le gustaba el trasero de su enamorado. Las pocas veces que lo había podido tocar le parecieron mágicas. Eran demasiado apretables.

Observó cómo se ponía los bóxer que le había regalado apenas la semana pasada. A pesar de que negaba la existencia de los gnomos, no entendía porque desaparecían los interiores del oji verde.

El pantalón rojo debió quedarle holgado, pero al contrario le quedaba exacto. Frunció el ceño.

–Antes de que digas algo… juro que este pantalón me quedaba más grande –se sonrojó. No podía haber subido de peso, ¿verdad?

–Tweek… ¿Desde cuándo eres talla 28? –frunció ligeramente el ceño, mientras revisaba la etiqueta del pantalón.

El oji verde se removió incómodo. Le daba vergüenza ser tocado por su chico.

–Yo… ¿28? –se volteó sorprendido. Él siempre había sido talla 30 en pantalones. Tragó en seco. Las chicas le habían jugado una mala broma. Sabía que ellas insistían en vestirlo con ropa algo ajustada para marcar mejor su figura y traer loco a Craig; y de alguna manera lo lograba, pero para mal. –Debo haberme equivocado…–volteo su mirada. Evitando la oji azul.

Craig volvió a respirar hasta 20. No quería pelear, pero vaya que el rubio le daba motivos.

–No hay tiempo para que te cambies… –gruñó. –En cuánto regreses, te lo quitas y lo boto a la basura –ordenó.

El cafeinómano frunció el ceño y se volteo a encarar a su pareja. Quería, no, amaba a Craig. Pero no dejaría que le ordene de esa manera.

–Te me calmas –su mirada se volvió afilada. –Ya te dije que me equivoque, simplemente lo iré a cambiar al regresar del colegio –trató de sonar razonable.

El peli negro quiso responder, pero sabía que no ganaría nada. Con Tweek en estado karateca, era imposible ganar. Respiró por tercera vez, buscando la calma. Asintió con resignación y acarició la mejilla del contrario.

Tweek se dejó acariciar, dejándose envolver por el suave tacto de su novio.

Tucker acortó la distancia y depositó un beso casto sobre los labios del rubio. El oji verde se sonrojó y lo miró con deseo de más. El mayor no se hizo de rogar. Eran pocas las veces que su honey mostraba ese rostro de necesidad.

Atrapó los labios del contrario en un beso suave, pasando a uno más fuerte y llegando a uno salvaje. Metió su lengua hasta dónde su boca se lo permitiera. Mientras, sus manos tocaban la espalda desnuda hasta llegar a la retaguardia. Estrujó ambas nalgas y escuchó un suspiro ahogado entre el beso.

Tweek se permitía jalar del cabello a su amante. Mientras enredaba sus piernas a la cintura contraria.

Craig guió a su novio hacia la cama, de dónde se pudo ver a Stripe saltar hasta refugiarse en su pequeña casita. Instalada para cuándo durmiera con " _mamá_ ".

Dejándose guiar por la lujuria. Tweak empezó a mover en círculos su cintura. Provocando gemidos ahogados. Craig sabía que si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad de hacer suyo a Tweekers, no habría otra chance hasta después de tiempo. Y lo decía con experiencia.

En cuánto se dispuso a sacarle el jean rojo, el timbre sonó.

El oji verde pareció volver de su trance y empujó a Craig con fuerza hasta hacerlo caer.

–Dios mío, Craig… tengo que ir al colegio –habló casi gritando. Tapándose el pecho descubierto, como si hubiera algo que ocultar.

Maldijo entre susurros y se levantó tratando de no gritarle a su rubio. Inmediatamente abrió la ventana para insultar al desgraciado que le había quitado la dicha de hacer suyo a su novio.

En cuánto lo vio, se contuvo. Rodó los ojos y le sacó el dedo medio.

Token no entendía porque ese recibimiento tan amable. El moreno rodó los ojos también. El solo había ido por petición de su amigo y así lo trataba. Bufó. Debía dejar de ser tan bueno.

Espero unos minutos a que la pareja lo atendiera.

Craig abrió la puerta y le tiró la mochila del rubio. El moreno alzó una ceja por la confusión.

–Yo siempre le llevo la mochila a Tweek –gruñó.

Token bufó. No era el sirviente de nadie. Quiso regresar la mochila, pero su mirada se perdió en los ojos verdes del novio de su mejor amigo.

–To-Token… no tienes que llevarla si no quieres –sonrió algo nervioso, estirando su mano para recibir su morral.

El oji negro negó rápidamente con la cabeza y acomodo su mochila y la de su amigo en su espalda. Craig alzó una ceja ante el raro comportamiento de su afroamericano amigo. El morocho saludó con un abrazo al blondo, provocando un tic frenético en el peli negro.

–Pero, ¿Qué carajos te pasa para tocar a MI NOVIO? –gruñó, separando de mala manera a la pareja de amigos.

Token sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ni él mismo lo sabía. Simplemente, había visto a Tweek más bonito de lo usual. Porque, no podía negarlo, el rubio siempre le había parecido simpático pero un tanto problemático.

Tweak y Black trataron de calmar la ira de su compañero, pero era obvio que ardía en celos.

–Largo, yo llevaré a Tweek al colegio –habló con molestia, tratando de no gritar.

–Dios, Craig… –la mirada de Tweek se tornó decepcionada. Tucker pudo notarlo y trató de calmarse. Se volteó y conto hasta 20.

No debería estar malpensando el accionar de su mejor amigo. Pero, Token jamás había mostrado interés en su rubio. ¿O sí? Negó con la cabeza y trató de pensar en cosas positivas. Tweek necesitaba un aliado en el colegio para no sentirse solo y ese era Black. Regresó su vista a la de sus amigos y pidió disculpa por su arrebato.

El pecoso sonrió orgulloso de su novio y lo abrazó.

–Me encantas, Craig –besó la comisura de sus labios. –Prometo regresar temprano –depositó un beso en la mejilla de su peli negro y le pidió de vuelta su mochila al _"violinista"_.

De mala gana, el morocho devolvió el morral. Extrañamente sintió algo arder en su pecho cuando vio besar al rubio a su mejor amigo. Jamás había sentido esa sensación antes. Siempre los veía cariñosos y juntos, pero ahora… dolía.

Dejando sus raros pensamientos de lado, chocó puños con Craig. Prometiendo cuidar de Tweek.

–Gracias… y recuerda, lejos de Clyde –torció los labios. –Ese idiota siempre abraza a mi Honey –gruñó.

El oji negro asintió con la cabeza. Prometiendo de nuevo proteger al blondo.

Tweek caminaba con calma y Black parecía nervioso. Volteaba de rato en rato, viendo como Craig los veía a la distancia. Suspiro. Quería entablar una conversación con su viejo amigo, pero las palabras no fluían. Y, rezó por no encontrarse con Clyde. Sabía que su castaño amigo tomaba la misma ruta que Tweak para ir al colegio. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, quizás era incluso apropósito. Puesto que su casa no quedaba cerca a la del rubio.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que pasaron por un parque. Y justo cuando Token se animó a empezar una conversación, apareció quien menos quería que se entrometiera.

–Adoro los tacos un lunes por la mañana –sonrió. Mientras terminaba el último bocado de un taco de pollo.

Tweek sonrió divertido por la aparición de su amigo.

Logrando sonrojar a Token y Clyde.

* * *

¡No se olviden de comentar! :D


	4. Lunes (II)

Cap. 4 - Lunes (II)

* * *

Clyde y Token voltearon sus miradas para evitar que el rubio viera sus sonrojos. El blondo se sintió algo incómodo por la situación. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

Rápidamente sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de la preocupación del más bajito y trataron de amenizar las cosas.

– ¡Cl-Clyde! ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano? –preguntó casi gritando, el moreno.

– ¡Vengo a comer tacos! –respondió gritando. Sonriente al recordar su comida favorita.

Los chicos siguieron avanzando hacia el colegio. Los dos mejores amigos, miraron de reojo al rubio quien permaneció en sus pensamientos. Se miraron algo culpables por hacer sentir raro al menor y esperaron a que se nivele a su ritmo.

– Hey, Tweekers… –pasó un brazo por los hombros del mencionado. – ¿Crees que sea malo que coma tacos de desayuno? –sonrió, queriendo recibir el mismo gesto de su compañero.

– ¿Cómo puedes preguntar tal cosa? Es obvio que sí –el morocho rodó los ojos.

– Yo… creo que sería genial… Digo, no siempre… De vez en cuando, quizás… –tragó en seco. Nunca se había sentido tan extraño hablando con ese par. Seguro era porque no estaba Craig con ellos. Casi nunca iban si el otro no iba. Era como una regla. Pero, el pelinegro había insistido y no había tenido de otra.

–Entonces, está decidido… –el castaño y el moreno hablaron al mismo tiempo. –Mañana iremos por tacos para desayunar –sonrieron, logrando contagiar al más bajito.

Los dos amigos se sonrojaron, pero no dejaron de sonreír ni de mirar la radiante sonrisa de su compañero. Siguieron caminando hasta la secundaria en silencio. Un silencio cómodo y para nada forzado. Como no tuvieron contratiempos, llegaron 10 minutos antes de que tocara el timbre. Se sintieron aliviados de no llegar tarde y juntos se dirigieron hacia los casilleros.

De pronto, Bebe apareció y abrazó a un confundido Clyde.

– ¡Amor! ¡¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?! –sonrió, alegra de ver a su novio.

Llevaban saliendo casi nueve meses. Si no fuera porque el castaño era medio infiel y la rubia siempre terminaba con él –después de destrozar a las chicas que se acercaban a su hombre, por supuesto–.

Donovan palmeó la espalda de su chica para que lo soltara. Queriendo evitar que Tweek se ponga celoso. Y, en efecto, lo estaba. Pero no porque tuviera algún interés por su amigo. Si no que tanto amor le recordaba a Craig.

– ¿Les importa si me lo robo? –abrazó de nuevo al castaño, ignorando que esté la estuviera tratando de alejar.

Tweak negó con la cabeza y se despidió con un gesto con la mano. Mientras avanzaba a los casilleros con un Token feliz por lo sucedido. Pero, el destino es cruel para algunos.

Nicole apareció en frente de ellos, pidiéndole a Tweek lo mismo que Bebe le pidió hace unos segundos. De nuevo, el rubio no se negó en absoluto. Sentía que estaría mejor solo que viendo como sus amigos sí tenían a sus parejas cerca.

El moreno trataba de convencer a su enamorada para que lo dejase estar con su paranoico amigo, hablándole de la promesa que le hizo a Craig. Nicole se enojó por unos segundos, recordándole a su chico que habían acordado en verse antes de iniciar las clases para coordinar la salida por su aniversario, que sería mañana. Black suspiró y miró con pena como el rubio se alejaba hacia los casilleros. Esperaba que nadie se le acerque en el tiempo que no estuviera cerca o Tucker lo mataría, porque sea como sea él terminaría por enterarse.

Por otro lado, Clyde intentó persuadir a su novia para dejarlo irse con Tweek. Pero la rubia estaba sumergida en una conversación donde ella era la protagonista y la única que participaba de la charla. El castaño rodó los ojos y también miró con tristeza caminar a su compañero de equipo irse solo.

Mientras tanto, Tweak sentía una rara libertad. Hace tiempo que no caminaba solo por los pasillos de la secundaria. Por no decir nunca. No pasó desprevenido por el grupo de chicas asiáticas, que lo miraron sorprendidas. El blondo estaba solo.

Yon suspiró. Les ordenó a Utau y Yuu que se encargaran de observar si el ritual había hecho efecto y, de ser así, debían recolectar material del uke interactuando con los potenciales semes. Las dos chicas sonrieron y aceptaron el encargo.

Siguieron al rubio hasta los casilleros, donde abrió su casilla correspondiente y metió libros que no necesitaba y sacó los que sí usaría. Al cerrar su locker, se encontró con Broflovski. El cafeinómano dio un ligero salto por la sorpresa.

– Hey, Tweek… –el judío mantenía sus mejillas enrojecidas, lo que preocupó al mencionado.

– ¿Estás bien? Estás to-todo rojo… –un ligero tic en el ojo se hizo presente. La mirada penetrante del oji verde lo estaba incomodando.

Kyle negó con la cabeza y se disculpó por preocuparlo. Se excusó con el pretexto de que tenía calor. Aunque estaban en pleno otoño.

– Yo… me preguntaba… –el pelirrojo miraba tan fijamente al pequeño paranoico, que este trataba de evitar mirarlo de frente. – ¿Por qué no estás con tu grupo de siempre? Más específicamente… con Craig… –volteó la mirada algo incómodo. No sabía porque le molestaba decir aquel nombre.

Por un momento pensó que no recibiría respuesta alguna. Hasta que su compañero le comentó que el pelinegro había sido suspendido por el altercado en contra de Kenny. Al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Tucker no estaría toda la semana en el colegio, por lo que Tweek estaría solo.

Aunque, ¿Qué le importaba?

Negó con la cabeza. Preocupando de nuevo al chico del café.

– Entiendo… –tragó saliva y miró con determinación al rubio. – ¿Quieres que te acompañe mientras esperamos la campana? –frunció ligeramente el ceño, esperando con expectativas altas la respuesta.

El gnomo fóbico arqueó una ceja ante la extraña pregunta. Se alzó de hombros, desinteresado. Un poco de compañía con un viejo compañero no le haría mal. Además, con Craig a su lado casi nunca podía acercarse al equipo de Stan. Podía tomar esto como una ventaja y reunirse con antiguos amigos sin miedo a los celos sin sentido de su novio.

Con algo serenidad, Tweek sonrió para Kyle. Una afirmativa ante la pregunta del judío, quien tragó saliva de nuevo ante la bella imagen de un rubio sonriéndole. Juró que su corazón estaba por salir de su boca.

Emocionada por la interacción de su ship culposa. Yuu no dejó de tomar fotos a diestra y siniestra. Caminando de un lado al otro, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Cosa que logró fácilmente. Los asiáticos son todos como ninjas.

Mientras la pareja caminaba hacia el salón correspondiente, esperando a que el timbre suene. La asiática sonreía bobamente, haciendo enojar a su compañera de trabajo.

– No es para tanto… –rodó los ojos. Aburrida de tener que ver a su uke favorito interactuar con un chico que no fuese Craig.

Pronto el sonido que avisaba a todos el inicio de clases, sonó. Las asiáticas tuvieron que correr rápidamente para llegar a sus salones y no recibir un castigo por llegar tarde. Mientras que los dos chicos llegaron justo a tiempo para entrar al salón y que la puerta fuera cerrada.

Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, no sin antes despedirse con una sonrisa. Había una gran distancia entre ambos sitios.

Aquellas acciones no pasaron desapercibidas por sus compañeros. Token y Clyde, que se sentaban uno detrás del otro, fruncieron ligeramente el ceño ante la interacción de esos dos. Se sintieron culpables por dejar solo al rubio y dejar que el judío se acercará a él como si nada. No dejarían que eso suceda en el recreo.

Por otro lado, a Stan y Kenny les pareció extraña esa nueva relación. ¿Desde cuándo Tweak se acercaba a alguno de los chicos de su grupo? ¿Y por qué Kyle parecía tan feliz por esa reciente amistad? Fruncieron el ceño y por un segundo pensaron en dejarle en claro al paranoico que no debería ponerse esa clase de pantalones tan ajustados que le hacían resaltar el trasero, aunque le quedaba bien. Negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo y tragaron algo de saliva.

Miles de preguntas incomodas pasaron por la cabeza de un sonrojado Marsh. ¿Desde cuándo Tweek le parecía tan… sexy?

Otra era la situación con Kenneth, el de ojos esmeraldas sonrió divertido al recordar que el blondo con marca "propiedad de Tucker", se había puesto demasiado apetecible. Lamió sus labios lentamente, imaginando miles de escenas indecorosas con el chico que tiene prohibido tocar. Bueno, todos tienen prohibido siquiera ver al oji verde. Y si no recordaba mal, los rumores decían que Tucker estaba suspendido. Era hora de usar sus armas de seducción para al menos probar aquellos labios que, juraba, sabían a café.

Por otro lado, se encontraba Christophe. Comenzó la secundaria junto a Tweek y los demás. Y su relación con el blondo no era más que cordial. A veces, el castaño pasaba por la cafetería del rubio para tomarse unos cuantos expresos. Nunca entablaron una conversación más allá del pedido y la cuenta. Pero, en ese momento algo lo hizo fijarse en lo lindo que se veía su compañero de clases. Sus rubios cabellos se veían sedosos y pudo notar un ligero tic en el de ojos verdes cuando el profesor le hizo una pregunta. Se veía tan adorable. El castaño frunció el ceño y regresó su vista al profesor. Se sentía raro.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, la hora de almuerzo había llegado. Ninguno de los chicos se concentró realmente en alguna de las clases. Se pasaron mirando al oji verde, quien había sido el punto del profesor para hacer varias preguntas, y se deleitaron con todas las múltiples expresiones de nervios del pobre rubio al no saber responder. En varias ocasiones, Token tuvo que salvar a su amigo, para la molestia de los demás.

Para cuando salieron al patio a comer su lonchera. Tweek se vio rodeado de seis chicos que se ofrecían para acompañarlo en el comedor. Al pobre rubio le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo y no supo qué hacer.

* * *

¡Gracias por comentar! :D

Espero poder seguir leyéndolos ;)

Será una larga semana para Tweek eh jeje

Nos leemos el próximo Martes :D ¡Bye bye!


	5. Lunes (III)

El receso se estaba volviendo abrumador y eterno. Los seis jóvenes a su alrededor empezaban a ser inquietantes, por lo que decidió excusarse mintiendo que iría al baño. Enseguida sus compañeros se ofrecieron a ir con él y previniendo aquella respuesta el rubio pidió que se quedaran y cuidaran de que nadie se comiera su comida.

Tweek hubiera apostado a que no funcionaba y hubiera perdido.

Salió corriendo al patio y buscó un escondite. La secundaria no era muy grande por lo que terminó por toparse con los góticos.

Algo aterrado por regresar al comedor, le pide a sus excéntricos compañeros dejarlo quedarse hasta que termine el receso. Para lo que faltaban no más de 10 minutos. El rubio necesitaba gente que no quisiera comérselo con la mirada.

– ¡No aceptamos confor…!– Pete balbuceó el final de la palabra después de ver los acuosos ojitos de borrego de Tweek. –…conformistas –completó su anterior frase–. Pero podemos hacer una excepción… –una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Tweek le devolvió el gesto y agradeció la molestia. Los otros tres integrantes del grupo gótico se miraron entre sí confundidos por el cambio tan repentino de actitud de su amigo. Pero luego vieron como el intruso se limpiaba lo que parecían ser lágrimas. Rodaron los ojos y dejaron pasar la situación.

Sin embargo, escucharon lo que Tweak le comentaba a Thelman.

– No sé qué su-sucede ahg… –se despeinó los cabellos. –De pronto soy el cen-centro de atención de mis co-compañeros… –un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo se presentó.

Pete y su grupo atendían a la preocupación del conformista. Entre palabras y recuerdos Tweek dejó caer una lágrima. Tenía miedo de que Craig se enterara y este le tachará de provocador –recordando que el pelinegro le había casi prohibido no ir con el pantalón blanco ajustado que llevaba puesto en esos momentos–.

El pelinegro con mechas rojas le limpió el rastro de la lágrima y negó con la cabeza. –Esos idiotas no merecen tus lágrimas y Tucker no tiene por qué recriminarte nada si no has hecho nada –frunció ligeramente el ceño. Ese chico nunca le dio buena espina. –Los inconformistas no peleamos ni nos rebajamos al nivel de acosadores, pero si te hace sentir mejor puedo, digo, podemos… –desvió su mirada. –…Podemos deshacernos de ellos… –concluyó.

Tweek sonrió agradecido pero rechazó la oferta. Lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar e ignorarlos. Quizás de esa manera ya no lo molestarían.

Pocos minutos después, el timbre de fin de receso se escuchó por toda la secundaria. Era hora de regresar a los salones. Tweek se sentía tenso y miedoso de regresar al aula pero Henrietta le susurró que debía ser más valiente y no tan conformista. El rubio agradeció el apoyo del grupo gótico y antes de irse abrazó a Pete en forma de un agradecimiento más intimó.

Segundos más tarde, después de haber perdido de vista al intruso, Michael le dice a Pete que excitarse por un abrazo es de conformistas y pervertidos.

Las clases se hicieron eternas. Sentía las miradas de sus compañeros penetrar su débil cuerpo. Se estremecía y pensaba en regresar pronto a casa. Tanta incomodidad empezaba a hacerle sudar.

Biología no era un tema que le apasionara pero deseaba prestar atención para no jalar las pruebas. Entendía que sus compañeros estuvieran enojados con él por dejarlos plantados y esperándolo pero tampoco era para que lo torturaran con las miradas.

Se dio un poco de valor para voltear a uno de sus compañeros.

Kyle le sonrió en cuánto se vio descubierto. El rubio arqueó una ceja y el tic marcado que tenía, desapareció.

Volteó su mirada a Stan y este le sonrió también. Se giró a Kenny, Clyde, Token e incluso Christophe y todos reaccionaban de la misma manera, con una sonrisa. Quizás ellos no estaban enojados pero sus sonrisas le daban algo de miedo.

Pronto llegó la salida del colegio. Tweek pensó en evadir a sus compañeros y regresar rápido a la comodidad de su cama, pero el grupo de chicos que lo estaba mirando se puso delante de él.

– ¡Lo sentimos! –gritaron al unísono, sobresaltando al cafeinómano.

– No hemos medido bien nuestro acercamiento hacia ti… –comentó Kyle. –Y no queremos que te espantes ni nos dejes de hablar –entristeció de solo pensarlo.

– Tucker no está cerca para vigilarte, por lo que se siente más liberador hablar contigo –confesó Stan.

Tweek suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. No podía negar que a veces Craig era demasiado celoso. El rubio se dejó convencer por sus compañeros para que los disculpara y así lo hizo. Pero pidió algo de espacio. Los chicos aceptaron aquel pedido y prometieron no asfixiarlo de nuevo con sus presencias. Tweek negó con la cabeza y sonrió. No era su presencia lo que lo molestaba, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención.

Caminaron hablando de las tareas para el día siguiente. Incluso se ofrecieron a ayudar al rubio, pero este se negó.

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Tweek y este agradeció la compañía mientras rezaba mentalmente para que Craig no aparezca de sorpresa.

Detrás de ellos, escondidas en unos botes de basura se encontraban las asiáticas tomando fotos con su celular. No llegaban a escuchar la conversación pero podían notar la clara incomodidad de su pasivo favorito. Detalle que las hizo sangrar ligeramente por la nariz. Tweek no podía ser más adorable.

Para cuando todos los chicos se fueron a sus casas. El rubio se sintió aliviado. Pensó que quizás faltar esa semana no le haría mal. Tampoco era que fuese el primer puesto de la clase y que faltar lo haría perder ese lugar.

Subió a su cuarto y se sacó la ropa para tomar una ducha. Quería quitarse toda esa tensión.

Las gotas de agua recorrían toda su piel. Se sentía refrescado y listo para no temblar frente a Craig. Le era difícil ocultarle cosas a su novio. Sobre todo porque parecía que el pelinegro sabía todo. Suspiró.

– Craig… –susurró.

– Dime, Honey~ –susurró en el oído del menor haciéndolo saltar del miedo y provocándole una caída. – ¿Debería suponer que me ocultas algo, Honey? –lo cargó para ayudarle a levantarse.

El rubio tenía un mohín de molestia adorable, según Craig, por el espanto que le había provocado su pareja.

– No te oculto nada, Tucker –se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Craig se relamió los labios mientras pensaba en todo lo indecoroso que le haría a su maniático del café. Se adentró a la ducha y cerró las cortinas.

Mientras tanto, las asiáticas se habían reunido en la casa de Yon para compartir material. Dicho sea de paso, muchas se quejaban de que los "pretendientes" se amontonaban y no daban pie a una foto decente de sus ships cracks.

– Tenemos que separarlos –propuso, Yuu. –Encontrar la manera de que se encuentren con Tweek de manera individual –sonrió orgullosa de su idea.

– Si es lo que quieren, adelante –alzó sus hombros en forma de restarle importancia al "problema". –Lo que quiero que entiendan es que pasada la semana, se termina el efecto del ritual. Además, Tucker regresará y sería un problema que se peleará con los "pretendientes" de Tweek –La líder se cruzó de brazos y miró a su mejor amiga.

– Aprovechen esta semana para cumplir con sus caprichos. Luego no habrá otra oportunidad –sentenció, Yuga.

Todas las asiáticas asintieron con desgano.

Yuu sonrió. Ya sabía cómo hacer para tener a su ship culposa junta y en un momento incómodo.

Regresando a la feliz pareja.

Se encontraba un pelinegro tirado en el suelo y un rubio arrodillado a su costado pidiendo perdón. Tweek no estaba listo para el siguiente paso y por accidente había golpeado tan fuerte a Craig que lo había hecho resbalarse y caer. Craig no estaba enojado, pero sí muy, muy frustrado y con un dolor en la entrepierna más fuerte que el de la caída.

* * *

Capítulo corto pero no se preocupen que el siguiente es un poquito más largo e intenso !

Pd: Disculpen la ausencia del martes :'c próximo martes SOMOS SI O SI ;)

Pd2: Hablando de actualizaciones, a partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán por semana! ELIJAN QUE DÍA DE LA SEMANA QUIEREN QUE ACTUALICE :)


	6. Martes - Inocente vs Sedante

Cap. 6

Día 2 – Inocente vs sedante

Para bajar la calentura, el pelinegro se tuvo que duchar. Una larga ducha de agua fría le caería perfecta para el estado en el que se encontraba. Mientras Tweek ya se encontraba acurrucado en su cama, listo para dormir.

Durante la madrugada, Craig no pudo conciliar el sueño por completo. Sabía que algo le estaba ocultando su rubio y eso no le gustaba. Debía encontrar la manera de persuadirlo para que le dijera si algo iba mal en el colegio. Hace tiempo que no molestaban a su sol, pero como estaba desprotegido era probable que algún idiota le estuviera haciendo bromas. Suspiró y abrazó por la espalda a su pareja. Inhaló el olor a manzanilla del cabello contrario, lo cual lo relajó y lo hizo quedarse profundamente dormido.

Horas después, con la luz del día entrando por la ventana se encontraba la pareja acurrucada y sin ganas de levantarse. Se dieron un beso de buenos días y el primero en abandonar la cama a regañadientes fue Tweek, quien se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha mañanera para no dormir en clases.

Minutos después, Craig se levantó y se estiró. Espió rápidamente a su novio mientras se duchaba y luego procedió a bajar a la cocina a subir el desayuno. Sabía de antemano que su suegra lo dejaría preparado antes de ir a trabajar a la cafetería, aparte de que fue ella quien dio el visto bueno para que Tucker se quedara a dormir a pesar de que estuviera castigado.

Calentó el café y los panes con huevo revuelto para luego ponerlos en una bandeja y subir al cuarto.

El rubio ya se encontraba con un pantalón verde militar puesto y unas converses negras. El pelinegro no dudó en dejar la bandeja en una silla vacía y correr para besar la espalda descubierta de su chico. Tweek se removió algo incómodo y sorprendido, pero se dejó hacer. Estaba muy arrepentido por lo de la noche anterior por lo que no opuso resistencia a los tocamientos de su novio.

–Me encantas, Honey~ –lamió toda la espalda contraria hasta llegar a las orejas para susurrarle con voz calmada. –No vayas al colegio –pasó su mano por el abdomen plano del rubio y subió hasta los pezones descubiertos.

–¡Cr-Craig basta! –gritó, empujando de nuevo a Craig.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y acercó la bandeja del desayuno a la cama para sentarse y empezar a comer. Un silencio que odiaba Tweek. Un silencio que le hacía sentirse culpable.

El rubio suspiró y se terminó de cambiar con una polera que parecía una camisa blanca por debajo y un suéter negro por encima.

Se acercó a su novio y le plantó un beso de improvisto. Como esos que solo Tweek le podía dar a Craig. Desordenados y temblorosos. El pelinegro miraba como su sol trataba de respirar mientras evitaba separar sus labios de los ajenos y sonrió para sus adentros. Se separó por un segundo del rubio y enseguida fue él quien retomó el beso. Imponentes y lujuriosos. Como los que solo Craig podía darle a Tweek.

Y el desayuno quedó en segundo plano.

Tweek se montó encima de su chico, y se besaron un largo rato. Tanto que los labios de Tweak estaban hinchados y rojos.

El pelinegro posó su frente en la contraria y ambos se sonrieron. Se dieron un beso esquimal y retomaron el desayuno. Craig no dejó que Tweek se bajará de él. Fue un buen inicio del día.

Hasta que tocaron el timbre.

Tucker hubiera deseado que fuera fin de semana para poder quedarse todo el día en el cuarto con su paranoico rubio. Una burbuja perfecta donde nadie los molestaba.

Tocaron de nuevo el timbre.

Y Tweak hubiera deseado que no fuera así.

Craig bajó con clara molestia hacia el primer piso para abrir la puerta y gritar la primera cosa que se le viniera a la mente.

– ¡O se van o los muelo a golpes! –sacó su típico dedo medio.

–También nos alegra verte, Craig –la molestia en los ojos de Token era evidente.

– ¡Que sorpresa, Craig! ¡Buenos días! –saludó un enérgico Clyde.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos al ver a su castaño amigo ahí. La orden había sido simple y clara pero parecía que a Black eso no le importaba. Cerró la puerta sin previo aviso y subió al segundo piso. Se sacó la pijama de su suegro –por qué las de Tweek le quedaban algo pequeñas– y se puso su ropa del día anterior. No iba a permitir que Clyde acompañe a su sol hasta el colegio. Seguro y se le pegaba demasiado, cosa que no iba a permitir.

Minutos más tarde, la pareja abrió la puerta y sus dos amigos se encontraban sentados en las pequeñas escaleras. Tweek les pidió una disculpa por el feo comportamiento de su enamorado pero ninguno pareció prestarle realmente atención a lo que decía, pero sí a _cómo_ lo decía. Sus muecas eran algo graciosas y muy inocentes. Sus tics lo hacían ver más… apetecible.

Craig no pudo evitar matar con la mirada a sus amigos, quienes disimularon el incómodo momento.

–Oye, Token… ¿No deberías estar pegado a Nicole? –preguntó desinteresado el pelinegro. –El viernes hablabas y hablabas sobre que hoy cumplirían sus 4 años de noviazgo y le tenías una sorpresa–.

Token se palmeó la cara al recordar ese detalle. Se disculpó con sus amigos y se fue corriendo en otra dirección. Dejando a la pareja y a Clyde confundidos. El camino al colegio se volvió incómodo y tenso, sobre todo porque Clyde parecía estar pintado.

Tan pronto llegaron a la puerta de la secundaria, Craig le dio el último beso de la mañana a su novio y pasó a retirarse. No sin antes amenazar con la mirada a Clyde para mantenerlo lejos de su chico.

Para la desgracia del pelinegro, Clyde estaba tan distraído que no comprendió del todo la mirada de odio de su amigo.

Metros más allá, se encontraba Utau de lo más feliz por tener su dosis de creek por la mañana. Logró capturar buenas fotos de su otp favorita. Y al igual que ella, había otras chicas asiáticas que tomaban fotos pero no a la pareja del momento sino a su espectador: Clyde con la mirada sombría y celosa. Detalle que solo las asiáticas notaron en su prospecto de futura pareja para Tweek.

Después de ese incidente, la mañana transcurrió con normalidad hasta la hora del recreo.

Tweak sería perseguido por su sequito de "pretendientes" hasta el comedor, mientras en algún salón de la secundaria se encontraba Suni, una coreana de cabellos morados y lentes de contacto del mismo color, que guiaba a las fans de Clyeek, o Twyde, como se llamase.

El plan era sencillo y era a prueba de tontos.

La de cabellos pintados atrajo a Donovan con el olor de los tacos y lo regresó al salón que compartía con Tweek. Clyde no entendía que pasaba pero al recibir un taco las dudas se esfumaron. Suni le pidió que le prestara su celular y él aceptó sin dudar. La coreana usó el celular del castaño para mandarle un mensaje de ayuda al rubio en cuestión.

Tweek dudó mucho del mensaje, puesto que estaba muy bien escrito a diferencia de otras veces, pero tenía miedo de que hubieran secuestrado a su amigo o peor aún, sea una trampa del gobierno para atraparlo por impúdico –A pesar de que él siempre le decía a Craig que los besos con lengua en la calle estaban prohibidos–.

Suspiró y tomó valor para ir por Donovan. Debía salvar a su amigo si era necesario.

En cuanto se paró, los demás chicos también. Preocupados por el claro semblante de nervios del rubio. Tweek se disculpó y se excusó que solo debía ir al baño.

El mensaje decía que debía ir solo, así que obedeció.

Kenny y Token no se tragaron del todo esa excusa y decidieron seguirlo. Sin embargo, dos chicas corrieron hasta ellos y disimularon tropezar al intentar esquivarlos. Las asiáticas se hicieron inmediatamente las víctimas, culpando a los dos chicos por torpes e insensibles. El moreno trató de arreglar el asunto pero cada palabra que decía era usada en su contra. Kenneth también quiso desmentir lo sucedido pero otras asiáticas se unieron a la queja de las pobres chicas aun tiradas en el suelo.

Y mientras el caos se sembraba en pleno comedor, Clyde por fin había terminado de comer su taco de carne y le agradecía a Suni por el detalle. Aunque no sabía el porqué del taco.

–Quiero algo a cambio… –sonrió y Donovan juró sentir un escalofrió subir por su espalda hasta su cerebro. –Un beso… –su determinación asustó al castaño.

–Yo… supongo que si insistes… –arqueó una ceja y trató de acercarse a la asiática.

–A mí no, idiota –rodó los ojos. –A Tweek –sonrió con orgullo.

Clyde arqueó una ceja ante el raro pedido de la asiática, pero no le dio muchas vueltas. Por alguna razón, él también quería besar al novio de su amigo.

Minutos más tarde, Tweek entró al salón alterado y preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo. El castaño se encontraba de pie justo al medio del salón. El rubio sintió que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo y con cierto temor le preguntó a su amigo cuál era el motivo de su mensaje.

–Yo solo… –el castaño se acercó peligrosamente a Tweek. –Quería estar a solas contigo… –sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí. –Es difícil conversar sin que los otros interfieran –rió ligeramente con algo de nerviosismo.

–Oh… bu-bueno… –el rubio no comprendió del todo las explicaciones de su amigo. – ¿De qué quieres hablar…? –cuestionó.

–De nosotros… quizás… –sonrió tontamente.

Tweek arqueó una ceja ante la extraña respuesta y sugirió que era mejor regresar al comedor. Pensó haber escuchado un disturbio por lo que sería bueno regresar y ver si todo estaba en orden. Clyde suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Su paranoico amigo no entendía la indirecta por lo que haría las cosas de frente.

Pasó ambas manos por las mejillas del contrario y acercó sus labios a los ajenos para darles un beso.

Dulce e inocente.

Suni se encontraba escondida detrás de las carpetas y algunas mochilas. En cuanto la oportunidad se dio, la peli morada invadió de fotos su celular.

Tweek mantuvo los ojos abiertos y en cuanto Clyde se separó sonriente del rubio, una bofetada retumbó en las paredes del salón.

Suni estaba tan impresionada como el castaño por la reacción del cafeinómano. Donovan no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a su mejilla y que sus ojos empezaran a lagrimear. Le había dolido la cachetada. Inmediatamente el rubio se dio cuenta de su accionar y se sintió mal por hacer llorar a su amigo.

–Cly-Clyde… yo… –tragó saliva. –No debiste hacer eso –se excusó y mostró un puchero adorable a los ojos del castaño, quien asintió con la cabeza y se dejó limpiar las lágrimas. –No lo vuelvas a hacer… es demasiada presión… –bufó y dejó que el castaño lo abrazara y hundiera el rostro en su cuello.

Suni tomó todas las fotos que pudo desde donde estaba. Se sintió mal al darse cuenta del resultado de su plan. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado y ahora que lo meditaba con más calma, era obvio que el ritual terminaría dañando a todos los pretendientes del rubio. Con suerte, si el ritual llegaba a su fin los chicos olvidarían los falsos sentimientos que tienen por Tweek y todo regresaría a la normalidad. Sea como sea, la situación actual debía terminar si o si para la siguiente semana y Suni sería una de las primeras en ayudar a terminar el ritual.

–Prometo no volver a hacerlo… –se separó con dificultad de su paranoico amigo y le dedicó una sonrisa. –A menos que quieras… –sacó la lengua en forma de burla y recibió un piñizco en el brazo. –Solo bromeo… –rió ligeramente y ambos regresaron al comedor. No faltaba mucho para que el receso terminara.

Al regresar al comedor, se encontraron con un Kenneth muerto y un Token herido.

– ¡Gaah! ¿¡Qué pasó aquí!? –se acercó al grupo de chicos que lo esperaban.

– Las chicas dijeron que eran unos abusivos por empujar a unas asiáticas y se les fueron encima –comentó Kyle.

– Dios… –suspiró. – ¡Hay que llevarte a la enfermería Token! –gritó preocupado.

El moreno agradeció la preocupación y se dejó llevar por Tweek a la enfermería. Acto que no pasaría desapercibido por Yuga, quien se encontraba terminando su lonchera.

Sonrió y tomó un par de fotos de su ship favorita. Si no mal había escuchado, podría usar la enfermería como nido de amor de su pareja culposa.

El timbre sonó y a regañadientes los chicos regresaron a sus salones dejando a Black y Tweak solos camino a la enfermería.

–No es necesario que pierdas clases, Tweek –trató de sonar convincente.

–Estás todo golpeado… gah… –un ligero tic en su ojo se hizo presente. –Es mejor que te curen cuanto antes –insistió mientras jalaba de la muñeca a su amigo.

Al llegar, se dieron con la sorpresa de que la enfermera no estaba.

–Habrá que esperar… –suspiró el rubio. –Por mientras, siéntate –ordenó mientras cerraba la puerta. El moreno obedeció feliz de ser la preocupación del chico paranoico.

Durante algunos minutos, Tweek se dedicó a limpiar superficialmente los golpes que tenían un poco de sangre. Black se quedó embobado mirando lo concentrado que estaba su amigo. Tweak podía a llegar a ser realmente cuidadoso y dejar de temblar cuando se lo proponía.

– ¿Qué tal tu sorpresa para Nicole? –preguntó ilusionado. La morena le caía muy bien y las veces que habían salido en parejas, había sido muy amable con él.

– Esta con gripe así que iré después de clases a verla a su casa –comentó con algo de tristeza.

Tweek lamentó que su amiga esté enferma y no pudiera disfrutar de su aniversario.

Pasó el tiempo y la enfermera no volvió. Por lo que el rubio decidió irse y dejar que Token descanse mientras esperaba. El moreno aceptó la idea y agradeció los cuidados. Pero cuando Tweek trató de abrir la puerta, no se podía. Intento de nuevo y nada. Los nervios empezaron a tomar el cuerpo del blondo y empezó a temblar.

–N-no… no abre –sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Inmediatamente Token se paró para alejar a su amigo de la puerta e intentar abrirla él mismo pero pasó lo mismo. La puerta estaba cerrada.

–Aghh Dios, ¿Qué está pasando? –empezó a jalarse los cabellos por los nervios.

– ¡Tweek relájate! –agarró las manos contrarias y las separó del cabello dorado. –Tranquilo, yo me encargo –lo abrazó para transmitirle su confianza.

– ¡De… de acuerdo! –ligeros espasmos atacaron el cuerpo del rubio.

El moreno se separó con molestia de su amigo e insistió con la puerta. Era raro que estuviera cerrada con llave, por no decir imposible. Alguien tenía que haberlos encerrados pero ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere conseguir con ellos atrapados ahí? Los pensamientos de Black divagaron en busca de una respuesta lógica mientras que su compañero era víctima de los nervios.

– ¡Aggh Dios! ¡Que alguien nos ayude! –de nuevo se jaló los cabellos logrando arrancarse algunos mechones.

Token abandonó sus pensamientos y trató de calmar a Tweek. Le prometió que saldrían de ahí y que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Tarde o temprano la enfermera regresaría y abriría la puerta. Pero Tweek insistía en que morirían ahí, que nadie los ayudaría y que terminarían comiéndose por el hambre.

El moreno no encontraba la forma de tranquilizar a su rubio amigo y de pronto recordó la manera en que Craig lograba calmar a su chico.

Cogió de los brazos a Tweak y le plantó un beso.

El blondo estaba tan nervioso que no supo que hacer. Tembló y quiso alejarse pero el fuerte agarre de Token no se lo permitió. Y en consecuencia, Tweek se desmayó.

La enfermera llegó minutos después y encontró al rubio en la camilla y al moreno velando su sueño. Black fue atendido por sus moretones y por la calentura que emanaba. El termómetro marcaba una temperatura normal, lo cual extrañó a la enfermera pero lo dejó pasar. Envió a Token a clases aunque este le suplicará quedarse hasta que su amigo despierte, lo cual le fue negado.

El moreno entró al salón derrotado. No pudo quedarse al lado de su pequeño.

Inmediatamente Kyle, Stan, Clyde y Christophe le preguntaron por Tweek y este les contó lo sucedido, obviando el beso.

A la hora de la salida, los chicos corrieron a la enfermería para ver cómo se encontraba su paranoico amigo. El blondo acababa de despertar y estaba tomando manzanilla para los nervios.

– ¡Tweek! –gritaron al unísono preocupados y aliviados de ver despierto al rubio.

– ¡Gah! –exclamó sorprendido derramando un poco del filtrante.

– Tranquilo, amigo. Somos nosotros –le sonrió Kyle.

El menor asintió con la cabeza pero no pronunció palabra. Token y Clyde se sintieron culpables, quizás fue demasiada presión para su compañero de team. El grupo esperó a que Tweek terminara su manzanilla para irse juntos a casa. Hasta la salida del colegio, el rubio se mantuvo dentro de sus pensamientos, ignorando el intento de sus amigos por hacerle hablar. Pete los estaba esperando afuera preocupado, no sabía si los conformistas se habían llevado a Tweek más temprano o si algo malo había sucedido.

Cuando vio el semblante decaído de su amigo, miró con mucha molestia a los chicos que lo rodeaban.

–Bueno… creo que… –el castaño no encontraba las palabras indicadas para inventar una excusa e irse por otro lado para no incomodar a Tweek. –Tengo que comprarle algo a mi papá… así que… nos vemos mañana –Clyde no recibió ninguna despedida de su blondo amigo y se fue cabizbajo por el lado contrario.

–Yo también debo irme, Nicole me debe estar esperando… –al escuchar lo último, Tweak frunció el ceño y siguió su camino sin voltear ni esperar a nadie. Los demás miraron a Token con cierta malicia. Algo había hecho el moreno para que el rubio actuara así de indiferente. –Hasta mañana… –se despidió con tristeza de sus compañeros y se encaminó a casa de su enamorada.

Se sentía culpable. No solo engañó a Nicole, sino que también traicionó la confianza de su mejor amigo. Se mordió el labio y trató de no pensar en eso. Debía fingir para no preocupar a su novia y no ser molido a golpes por Craig.

Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Pete y Christophe seguían por detrás a Tweek. El rubio aún permanecía distante y eso les preocupaba demasiado. Algo había pasado en la enfermería que Black les había ocultado. El cambio de humor de su blondo no era normal, él podía ser muy nervioso y paranoico pero no era bipolar ni nada de esas cosas.

Para cuando Kenny se animó a intentar hablar con su rubio de nuevo, Craig apareció cortándoles el paso. Kenneth sintió que con la sola mirada del pelinegro ya estaba muerto, de nuevo.

–Honey, ¿Qué hacen estos idiotas siguiéndote? –se cruzó de brazos y les sacó el dedo medio a los intrusos. – ¿Babe? –volteó extrañado de no obtener una respuesta. –Tweek, cariño ¿Estás bien? –levantó el rostro de su chico y se dio cuenta que estaba todo rojo. Llevó una de sus manos a la frente contraria y se percató de la calentura del menor. –Estás con fiebre…

Los espectadores se sorprendieron del resultado y se sintieron mal por no percatarse de ese detalle. No habían caminado más de 10 cuadras y no había mostrado síntomas anteriormente. Y mientras los cinco chicos seguían sumergidos en sus pensamientos, Craig había cargado de manera nupcial a su novio.

–Los quiero lejos de Tweek –el rubio se pegó al pecho de su pareja. –Él es mío –pronunció de manera segura y mostrando su típico dedo medio. –Y si no van a servir ni para cuidar de él, entonces mantengan su distancia –los hizo sentir mal para luego dirigirse a la casa del rubio.

Lo vieron irse y el cómo Tweek pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Sus corazones se apretujaron y quisieron gritar de impotencia. ¿Desde cuándo sentían tanta atracción por ese rubio adicto al café? Sus pensamientos estaban todos alterados y desordenados. Ciertamente todo había sido diferente desde ayer por la mañana y recién se detuvieron a contemplar sus acciones. Suspiraron y al sentir esa rara sincronización decidieron tomar diferentes caminos para llegar a sus respectivos hogares y poder pensar con calma.

Y mientras Tweek dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su novio. Las asiáticas tenían su reunión diaria en casa de Yon.

–Bueno, aquí tengo las fotos del Clydeek… –pasó los archivos al grupo secreto de Facebook. –Estaba pensando… –Suni se acomodó el cabello. – ¿Cuándo el ritual llegue a su fin, todos olvidaran lo que pasó está semana? ¿Olvidarán los sentimientos hacia Tweek? –la preocupación se apoderó de la de cabellos morados.

–Efectivamente, todos… excepto Tweek. Quien no está siendo controlado. –contestó, Yuga. –Pero, tranquila conociendo a nuestro uke, él pensará que todo fue una confusión y seguirá como siempre –se alzó de hombros y procedió a pasar los screenshot del video que había logrado obtener de la enfermería. Había sido una buena idea dejar su celular grabando todo.

–Pero eso solo alentará a que Tweek piense que el gobierno está detrás de él, o que se está volviendo loco –Utau sonó preocupada. La idea no le estaba gustando nada.

–Tranquilas… pasando la semana todo regresará a la normalidad –intervino Yon. –Y si las tranquiliza, haremos algo especial para el creek y que Tweek olvide por completo esta semana. –aunque ella no lo demostrara, también estaba inquieta con el ritual.

Las asiáticas entraron a ver las fotos al grupo, mientras Yuu estaba pensando en cómo detener la culminación del ritual, y en cómo lograr que su ship se vuelva canon.

* * *

¡Gracias por la espera y los comentarios! :D Espero que este capítulo largo compense mi ausencia de estos días :)

¡No se olviden de comentar! :D


	7. Miércoles - Despacio vs Fugaz

Despacio vs Fugaz

La mañana comenzó húmeda. Craig veló el sueño de su enamorado, no ha pestañado para nada y Stripe#4 también permaneció cerca de su _mamá_.

La señora Tweak le dio pastillas para la fiebre y le aconsejó no ir al colegio. Tucker apoyó la idea pero el rubio se negó. Habrá examen de química y no puede faltar porque el gobierno podría estar espiando su nivel académico y si no da la prueba podrían creer que es un ignorante y podrían matarlo.

A veces, Craig no podía creer lo paranoico que podía llegar a ser su novio con respecto a que el gobierno lo espía.

El pelinegro trató de comunicarse con su moreno amigo, pero no le contestó. Pensó en llamar a Clyde para que recogiera a su chico, pero luego se golpeó así mismo por la tonta idea. No le quedó de otra que llevarlo él. Lo haría con gusto e incluso en el camino trataría de convencerlo de regresar a dormir, pero su padre le había dejado en claro que no tenía vacaciones y que debía ayudarlo en el trabajo.

–Cariño, yo te llevaré al colegio pero debemos ir un poco rápido, ¿De acuerdo? –lo besó en la frente y el rubio asintió.

Las pastillas habían hecho gran efecto en él y se sentía mucho mejor. Aun le dolía un poco el cuerpo pero ese examen podría salvarlo de la ira del gobierno.

Craig ha estado ignorando las constantes llamadas de su padre. Thomas le ha dado permiso para quedarse con su novio, pero al día siguiente debía madrugar para ayudarlo con algunas impresiones. Tucker sabe que estará en problemas, pero no puede dejar solo a su sol sabiendo que aún se encuentra convaleciente.

Y creyó que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor, cuando vio a Broflovski acercarse a ellos con una taza humeante de café en una mano y galletas en la otra.

– ¡Buenos días, Tweek! –ignoró la mueca de odio que Craig mantenía en su rostro. –Tuve la esperanza de que no faltaras al colegio. Hoy tenemos examen de química –sonrió para el rubio.

–Maldito judío asqueroso –maldijo y quiso golpearlo, pero su novio no se lo permitió. – ¡Tweek! –exclamó enojado. El rubio iba a responderle, pero el timbre del celular del pelinegro lo interrumpió. –Maldita sea… –rodó los ojos y se alejó un poco para contestar. – ¡Ya estoy en camino, maldición! –gritó y no le dio oportunidad al receptor de contestar.

Al regresar su vista, se quedó congelado. Tweek tomaba de la taza del pelirrojo y este estaba demasiado cerca de su paranoico chico. Mandó a la mierda el autocontrol en el que había estado trabajando para hacer sentir orgulloso a su honey, pero la situación ameritaba repartir golpes.

Y dicho y hecho. Craig golpeó varias veces a Kyle en el rostro sin darle oportunidad de defenderse.

–Craig… –un tic en el ojo de un rubio con su camisa verde favorita manchada de café apareció. –Estás jodido… –el blondo dejó la taza en el suelo e hizo tronar sus dedos mientras su mirada se oscurecía.

El pelinegro terminó enredado en los brazos de su novio, mientras este le hacía una llave al puro estilo de las luchas libres.

Kyle se sorprendió de lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser Tweek.

Tweak soltó a su novio cuándo este empezó a palmear el suelo con desesperación.

–Otra vez en lo mismo, Tucker… –se levantó del suelo con la mirada opacada por las lágrimas. –Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿Verdad? –hipó y se restregó los ojos.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en las calles. A pesar de que era hora de ir a clases y trabajar, el lugar permanecía en silencio.

Tweek suspiró y se acercó a Kyle para ayudarlo a levantarse. El rubio insistió en llevar a su casa al judío, pero esté prefirió ir a la enfermería en el colegio para no faltar al examen de química.

Tucker trató de llamar la atención de su enamorado, pero este lo ignoró llevándose al pelirrojo al colegio.

–Hijo de perra… Me las vas a pagar Broflovski… Te lo juro –gruñó y su mirada de odio fue interrumpida por el timbre de su celular–. Puta madre, papá –rodó los ojos y contestó la llamada.

Mientras tanto, Yuu se encuentra con su ship culposa entrando al colegio, juntos. Sonríe y saca su cámara para tomar fotos disimuladamente. Y, mientras lo hacía, se percató de que el pelirrojo tenía moretones en el rostro y un poco de sangre cayendo desde su labio inferior. La pelinegra sacó rápidas conclusiones e incluso ya tenía un one-shot resumido en la cabeza, pero borró todas sus ideas y se dispuso a investigar. Siguió a la pareja hasta la enfermería y los espió desde fuera.

–No te preocupes por mí, Tweek… la enfermera me curará e iré corriendo al salón –sonrió para que el rubio dejará de temblar y pudiera ir tranquilo al salón, aunque en su interior deseaba que el blondo insistiera en quedarse.

– ¡Gah! ¡Dios, Kyle! De verdad, lo siento tanto… –agachó su cabeza apenado. –Prometo compensártelo en el almuerzo – una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ex cafeinómano.

Broflovski agradeció la preocupación y le pidió que no se preocupara de más. Todos conocían lo intolerante que se había vuelto Craig y era cuestión de tiempo para que el pelinegro se cobrara otra víctima.

A Tweek no le gustó el cómo se refirió el judío acerca de su novio y su impulsividad, pero lo dejó pasar. El pobre pelirrojo tenía un ojo morado y un labio roto.

Para cuando Tweek dejó solo a su amigo y se encaminó al salón, se topó con una asiática.

– ¡Tweek! –sonrió maliciosamente.

– ¿Disculpa…? –el blondo entrecerró los ojos como queriendo recordar de dónde conocía a esa asiática.

–Soy Yuu… no te preocupes, no nos hemos presentado formalmente –sacó la lengua en forma de diversión. –Sé que no debería meterme en tu vida privada… y que quizás me odies por haberte emparejado con Tucker, pero quiero que sepas que estoy sumamente arrepentida por ello –posicionó sus manos al costado de su cintura y se inclinó hacia adelante. –De verdad, lo lamento –repitió.

El blondo miraba a todos lados esperando que nadie viera el raro comportamiento de la chica. Aceptó las disculpas y quiso seguir su camino, pero la pelinegra se lo impidió.

–Craig no es un buen chico… –soltó sin filtros. –Es agresivo y muy impulsivo… Deberías tener cuidado –le sugirió. –Existen mejores partidos… –sonrió mostrando sus brillantes dientes blancos. –Como Kyle –soltó, observando con detenimiento la sorpresa en el rostro del blondo.

Tweek negó con la cabeza. Kyle era su amigo nada más y Craig, él era todo su mundo. Uno un poco agresivo, pero que estaba tratando de controlarse.

–Piénsalo, Tweek… cualquier día de estos, Craig podría no golpear a tus amigos… sino a ti –se alzó de hombros, insinuando desinterés. –Kyle podría ser ese cambio de aires que tanto necesitas, además de que se ven bien juntos –sonrió orgullosa y le guiñó el ojo antes de irse.

El paranoico rubio empezó a hacerse raras ideas de la relación que podría tener con el judío. Broflovski podría ser el chico perfecto en todos los ámbitos, pero no se sentía atraído hacia él… ¿o sí? Negó con la cabeza tal idea y retomó su camino al salón.

Yuu había avanzado la fase uno de su plan. Ahora debía ir por la segunda. Regresó sus pasos hacia la enfermería. Kyle había sido atendido por la enfermera y se alistaba para ir al salón.

–Hey, ¿Podemos hablar? –la asiática se acercó al judío como si fueran viejos amigos.

El pelirrojo miró alrededor de la enfermería buscando a quién se dirigía la muchacha, pero solo estaban la enfermera, que ignoró a la alumna, y él.

– ¿Te conozco? –preguntó, al entender que hablaba con él.

–No exactamente… y no es relevante –hizo una mueca de desinterés y siguió hablando. – ¿Qué te pasó el en rostro? ¿Una pelea de amor? –sonrió divertida.

Kyle ignoró la pregunta y se dirigió a la puerta para poder irse, pero la asiática lo cogió del brazo para evitar su huida.

–Tu silencio afirma mis sospechas –el pelirrojo miró con molestia el agarre que la castaña mantenía con su brazo. –Craig no es un buen novio para Tweek –su comentario sorprendió al judío, quien bajó la guardia. –Los vi llegar hoy juntos, él estaba muy preocupado por ti –declaró. –Claramente le importas –sonrió, soltando el agarre.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – entrecerró los ojos.

–Quiero decir que… Tweek podría estar en peligro con un novio como Craig –rodeó al pelirrojo. –Imagínate que… un día llegué con moretones en la cara y cuerpo… –se detuvo y miró con seriedad a su receptor. –Y que mienta diciendo que se cayó… lo cuál podría ser cierto, pero ¿cada día un moretón nuevo? y solo por hablar por un compañero –se alzó de hombros y negó con la cabeza. –Alguien debe salvar el pobre alma de Tweek –se acercó peligrosamente al judío y le susurró –Y podrías ser tú… su salvador –se alejó e hizo un ademán de despedida.

Broflovski se quedó pensando en las palabras de la asiática hasta que la enfermera le pidió que se vaya y piense en sus líos amorosos lejos de su enfermería.

Y, mientras Kyle caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del colegio, Tweek se enfrentaba a la frialdad de Token y Clyde. El rubio no entendía que había hecho mal para que sus dos amigos más cercanos lo ignoraran olímpicamente. Así que, reuniendo todo el valor que un pobre paranoico ex adicto al café podía tener, se acercó a ambos y los abrazo al mismo tiempo. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron por el repentino proceder de su amigo, pero a los segundos sonrieron y correspondieron el abrazo.

–No me odien, por favor –tembló ligeramente, siendo abrazado con más fuerza. –Ustedes son mis mejores amigos –los muchachos suspiraron de resignación ante las palabras del rubio.

–Nunca te podríamos odiar, Tweekie –sonrió, Clyde.

–Eso jamás pasará –reforzó, Token.

Tweek se calmó un poco ante las palabras de sus amigos y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Donovan y Black se quedaron impactados y se frutaron la mejilla embobados por el repentino acto de cariño de su paranoico amigo.

Los tres regresaron a sus sitios, siendo observados por todos sus compañeros. La escena quedó rápidamente en el olvido y las clases siguieron su curso. Excepto para tres alumnos: Stan, Kenneth y Christophe; los cuáles irradiaban celos.

Minutos más tarde, Kyle entró al salón siendo regañado por su profesor. Al judío le hubiera afectado todo el griterío sino se hubiera percatado de la sonrisa de Tweek al verlo. En cuánto el profesor dejó de gritar, el pelirrojo tomó asiento correspondiéndole la sonrisa al rubio.

Stan, Kenneth y Christophe no entendían qué le pasaba a Tweek para estar tan cariñoso con esos tres e ignorarlos a ellos. Y durante la clase, los tres adolescentes miraban con recelo y molestia al rubio de sus sueños, incluso durante el examen de química no dejaron de mirar atentamente los movimientos de Tweek.

Para la hora del recreo, el ex cafeinómano se acercó a Kyle para preguntarle cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo. Broflovski agradeció la preocupación y pero le pidió que no se preocupe. Los golpes eran superficiales y se quitarían con el pasar de los días. Tweak se tranquilizó al saber que su amigo no lo odiaba por los golpes que le propinó su novio, pero debía compensarlo por soportarlos.

–Déjame comprarte el almuerzo… –pidió con sus manos en forma de oración. –Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti… –sonrió amablemente para el judío.

Broflovski tosió para evitar mostrar su sonrojo. Cinco espectadores fruncieron el ceño y se acercaron a la pareja de amigos para interrumpir su conversación.

–Tweek, hay que ir rápido a la cafetería o no habrá sitio –propuso, Token. Agarrando de los brazos al rubio para guiarlo hacia la puerta.

Kyle rodó los ojos ante la obvia intención de sus amigos pero no dijo nada y los siguió hasta los pasillos de la escuela. El rubio logró librarse del agarre de su moreno amigo y regresó su atención al pelirrojo.

– ¡gah! Lo siento por eso… –se restregó la cabeza.

–No tienes de que disculparte… –sonrió. –Ahora entiendo lo estresante que somos… –miró al pequeño grupo que se había formado, incluyendo a Pete que se había acoplado segundos atrás. –Quizás podamos huir de ellos… –le guiñó el ojo al rubio y este arqueó una ceja confundido. –Hey, amigos… deberíamos correr para coger una mesa para Tweek –hizo el ademán de correr para que los demás salieran corriendo de verdad. –Listo –se volteó hacia el rubio, lo tomó de la mano y lo guió por otro lado.

– ¡Aggh! ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó sorprendido.

El judío le sonrió y le pidió silencio. El ex adicto al café hizo un adorable puchero ante el pedido de su amigo, pero se dejó llevar. Estar lejos de sus acosadores personales era algo relajante.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras que los guiaron hacia la azota del colegio. Se supone que debía estar cerrada, pero Eric había forzado la puerta desde inicio de clases y nadie lo había arreglado.

Ambos se sentaron y se apoyaron sobre la pared de la azotea. Tweek bufó de hambre y el pelirrojo rió.

–Tranquilo, mi madre me envió dos panes con mermelada –sonrió y las sacó de su bolsillo. Le entregó una al rubio y ambos se pusieron a comer.

Mientras miraban el cielo parcialmente nublado, el judío pensaba en las palabras de la asiática. Estaba agradecido con ella por darle la idea de comer en la azotea. Ahora podía disfrutar más de Tweek él solo y no tener que compartirlo.

Las palabras de Yuu sobre lo mal novio que era Craig le vinieron a la cabeza. Le estuvo dando vueltas al asunto por varios minutos y dirigió su vista a un despreocupado pero algo nervioso Tweek.

Observó cada detalle de su rostro, de la manera en cómo mordía y masticaba la comida, los ligeros temblores que se hacían presentes cada cierto tiempo. Sonrió y se acercó lentamente al rubio, quien sintió la cercanía extraña de su compañero. Pasó el bocado que tenía en la boca y lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos labios pegados a los suyos.

A comparación de los otros besos, Tweek cerró los ojos lentamente dejándose llevar.

Kyle era un buen chico. Yuu tenía razón en eso. Era amable, inteligente, cariñoso y todo lo que una chica o chico desearía tener como pareja. A comparación del impulsivo de Craig, que había cambiado mucho por culpa de la adolescencia. Ahora era agresivo y ya no controlaba tanto sus emociones. Y era…

¡Su maldito novio!

Tweek empujó con fuerza al judío y se levantó para salir corriendo hacia el comedor. Bajó corriendo las escaleras sin fijarse a quien empujaba en el proceso. Hasta que chocó con alguien que lo hizo caerse de espaldas.

– ¡Gaah! –gritó asustado. –Lo siento mucho, por favor no me golpees –se protegió el rostro con los brazos.

–Hey… Tweek –el pelinegro se acercó al rubio para ayudarlo a levantarse. –Tranquilo, Soy yo… Stan –sonrió para darle ánimos a su amigo.

–S-ssstan… –sus pupilas se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a balbucear cosas que el pelinegro no entendía en absoluto.

Suspiró y le sugirió al rubio ir al comedor con él. Debía sentarse y calmarse, pero el timbre de fin de receso sonó y Marsh no tuvo de otra que dirigirse al salón. Y mientras más se acercaban al aula más tembloroso se ponía el rubio, por lo que Stan decidió llevarlo a la enfermería.

Una vez ahí, la enfermera le dio una taza de té de manzanilla al ex cafeinómano y le pidió que se acostara un rato a descansar. En cuanto los temblores desaparecieran él podría regresar a clases de lo contrario, lo mejor sería llamar a sus padres.

Stan se quedó esperando a que su amigo terminara el té para al menos poder velar un poco de su sueño. Y mientras esperaba, se acordó del incidente en la cafetería.

Una asiática se le había acercado. Yon, era su nombre. Le dijo que había visto a Tweek y Kyle desaparecer por los pasillos que guiaban a las escaleras de la azotea y que seguro era para tener un momento de intimidad. Frunció el ceño con solo pensar en lo que hicieron con esa _intimidad_.

Tweek terminó su manzanilla y quiso recostarse, pero antes de poder acomodarse en la camilla Stan se le acercó para plantarle un beso rápido en los labios.

Tweak se quedó pasmado ante el movimiento del pelinegro y no sabía qué sentir ni pensar. Las lágrimas cayeron a gran velocidad por las mejillas del rubio. Negó con la cabeza balbuceando cosas inentendibles.

–Yo… no s-soy… –hipó. –No s-soy inf-fiel –el llanto del rubio aumentó y la enfermera le pidió a Stan retirarse.

El pelinegro se sintió culpable por hacer sentir mal a su amigo. Al salir de la enfermería se tocó los labios y esbozó una ligera sonrisa de triunfo. La culpabilidad se había quedado a un lado y disfrutó del sabor a manzanilla con fresas que el beso le había dejado.

Al regresar al salón y disculparse con el profesor, se sentó pensando en el beso. Hasta que Kyle lo interrumpió para preguntarle dónde estaba Tweek. Marsh mostró una mueca de desagrado al escuchar a su mejor amigo y lo ignoró, pero no era el único que quería saber esa información por lo que Kenny también le preguntó lo mismo. Stan suspiró y les dijo que el pobre de Tweek había colapsado en sus brazos después de llegar corriendo de quién sabe dónde, mándalo una indirecta a Kyle, y que al llevarlo a la enfermería, la enfermera había llamado a sus padres para que se lo llevaran.

Broflovski mostró un rostro triste y cansado. Los demás se preocuparon por su amigo y pensaron en visitarlo después de clase. Hasta que recordaron que tenía un novio ultra mega celoso y desistieron de la idea.

A la hora de la salida, Stan corrió hacia la enfermería. El rubio no se había reincorporado a las clases y temía que su mentira se hubiera hecho realidad. Y por desgracia, tenía razón. La enfermera le comunicó que su compañero había desarrollado fiebre justo después de que él se fuera a clases y que llamó a su madre para que lo recogiera. Stanley bufó ante su mala suerte y se fue a su casa. Durante el camino, se tocó los labios y sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su entrepierna. Se sonrojó y trató de disipar sus pensamientos. Llegando a casa tomaría un baño de agua helada.

La oscuridad de la noche abrigó a South Park. Tweek Tweak se encontraba dormido en su cama con el celular en la mano y con 100 mensajes de disculpa por parte de su novio.

* * *

¡LLEGUÉ!

Tarde... pero llegué xD

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo :)

Si tienes preguntas o ideas 7u7 no duden en dejar un review !

He hecho fan arts del capítulo anterior, pueden verlos aquí: post/174227709512 :D


	8. Jueves - Lujurioso vs Tímido

¡HE VUELTO! :V JAJAJA VALE, YA ESTUVO

HE TENIDO DOS SEMANAS ATERRADORAS (?)

PRIMERO FUE MI BETA :'C QUE NO PUDO AYUDARME CON ESTE CAPÍTULO, luego cuando por fin lo hizo y pensaba subir el capítulo... se me borro el noveno capítulo y entre en pánico unu por eso no lo subí la semana pasada porque estaría demasiado atrasada, de todas formas. Ya esta el capítulo 9 casi completo C: para ser publicado el siguiente viernes ;)

Sin más que decir... ¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo!

* * *

Cap. 8

Jueves_ Lujurioso vs Tímido

El frío de la mañana no impidió a las asiáticas levantarse temprano para llegar primeras que nadie al colegio. El día anterior no pudieron reunirse, por lo que se juntaron al día siguiente media hora antes de iniciar las clases.

Pidieron permiso a los encargados de limpieza para entrar al colegio y poder hacer su reunión en el patio. Se formaron dos pequeños grupos en donde Yon y Yuu eran la atención principal.

La líder compartió con sus amigas las fotos del beso Steek en la enfermería, mientras que Yuu hacía lo propio con las fotos del beso Kyleek (o Twyle, en todo caso) en la azotea.

Minutos después de compartir las fotos y comentar sobre ellas, Yon pidió a su grupo reunirse en un solo círculo. Las chicas no tardaron en acatar la orden y se formaron en un solo espacio.

–Quiero que recuerden que… el día de mañana se terminan las clases de la semana… –tomó una bocanada de aire para continuar. –Y no habrá oportunidad de seguir viendo a Tweek con los pretendientes que le hemos impuesto –miró a cada una de sus compañeras. –Dejaremos que las ships que no han tenido tiempo para desenvolverse, tomen hoy y mañana para hacerlo –acató.

Muchas de las asiáticas no estaban de acuerdo con esa decisión. Yuu sonrió y les sugirió a las que estaban en contra que aceptaran la orden. Ya después, a espaldas de la líder, podrían hacer lo que quisieran. Para su sorpresa, no todas tomaron bien sus palabras. Se alejaron de la castaña y solo se quedaron tres chicas. Yuu bufó y se alzó de hombros, no les iba a rogar.

En paralelo, se podía ver a un rubio despertar con dificultad. Se estiró con dolor y no tenía ganas de levantarse de su cama. La cabeza le dolía de rato en rato y quería seguir durmiendo.

Al revisar su celular, se da con la sorpresa de los múltiples mensajes y llamadas pérdidas que recibió por parte de su novio. Tweek puso los ojos en blanco y dejó su celular en la mesa de noche. Se tapó la cara con su frazada y bufó con fuerza.

Estaba completamente seguro de que si no contestaba, Craig iría a buscarlo. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, todavía no.

Recordó los besos de los días anteriores y se sintió culpable. Agitó la cabeza y se quejó del dolor. Era difícil estar enfermo y tratar de olvidar aquellos recuerdos al mismo tiempo. Se levantó y se cambió con pesar. No podía quedarse ahí a esperar que Tucker apareciera con café o chocolates en forma de disculpas. Ya no tenían 13 años para hacer eso.

Se puso su típica camisa favorita color verde militar y su pantalón azul con sus zapatos negros. Se dirigió con cansancio hacia la cocina para tomar un café bien cargado y su pastilla. Cogió su mochila y sus llaves, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con sus amigos, Token y Clyde.

Ambos chicos decidieron pasar por la casa de Tweek para ver como estaba, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontraron al mismo tiempo frente a la puerta de la casa del rubio.

– ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! –preguntó preocupado el moreno.

El blondo ladeó la cabeza mostrando su confusión. ¿No era obvio? Iba al colegio.

– ¡Hermano, estás enfermo! –exclamó, ofendido el castaño. –No podemos dejarte ir a clases así –se cruzó de brazos. –Podrías empeorar –bufó consternado.

Ambos compañeros trataron de hacer entrar en razón a su rubio amigo, pero él se mantuvo firme en su decisión. No quiso tener encuentros indeseados por el momento. Viendo que Tweek no cambaría de opinión, se dieron por vencidos.

Tweak agradeció a sus compañeros la preocupación y se encaminaron al colegio. Pocos metros después de que comenzaron a caminar, Token se ofreció para llevarle la maleta al rubio. El ex cafeinómano pensó en denegar la oferta pero se sintió cansado y aceptó la ayuda.

Clyde, quien se sintió ignorado, se percató de que Tweek se veía muy desabrigado por lo que sonrió ante su descubrimiento. Se sacó su típica casaca roja y la acomodó en los hombros del rubio, quien sonrió ante el acto como agradecimiento.

El moreno frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su rival y cogió de improvisto la mano del blondo, asustándolo.

– Estás frío… –comentó, entrelazando sus dedos con los contrarios. –Estamos aún lejos del colegio… –el rubio quiso deshacer el agarre pero desistió ante la fuerza del moreno.

– ¡Cierto! –confirmó el castaño e imitó la acción de su mejor amigo, cogiendo la otra mano del chico paranoico.

Tweek emitió varios _¡gaah! ,_ ante cada apretón de manos y forcejeó por liberarse. El viento sopló con algo de fuerza y el ex cafeinómano terminó por sucumbir a la calidez de los agarres con las manos ajenas.

Black y Donovan mantuvieron una amplia sonrisa durante el trayecto a su destino. Tweak empezó a sentir calor, pero por la fiebre que le empezó a subir.

No tardaron más de 10 minutos en llegar a la puerta del colegio. Encontrándose con Bebe y Nicole hablando sobre algún programa de belleza de moda. Clyde y Token se miraron y luego voltearon su vista a donde estaban sus novias. Quisieron pasar de largo, pero Barbará alcanzó a verlos.

– ¡Clyde! ¡Amorcito! –gritó emocionada y pero toda su alegría se fue al tacho cuando se dio cuenta de que su castaño tiene las manos enredadas con las de Tweak.

Nicole no se quedó atrás. Estuvo a punto de gritar para llamar la atención de su chico pero se percató de que este tenía bien agarrado de la mano al rubio. Fruncieron el ceño a la par y se encaminaron a enfrentar a sus enamorados. ¡Y querían una explicación NO gay!

Se plantaron delante de ellos y con solo mirarlos expresaron lo que buscaban.

–Tweek está enfermo, Nicole –argumentó. Recibiendo una mueca de poco interés por parte de la morena.

– ¿Y por qué no se quedó en casa? –Stevens se cruzó de brazos y mostró una postura retadora.

Ninguno de los chicos respondió. La verdad era que no lo sabían y habían sido ligeramente egoístas en no obligarlo a quedarse en casa, para así poder verlo durante las clases.

–Yo… –toda la atención se dirigió hacia el rubio. –Jesucristo… yo no quería… no quiero ver a Craig –suspiró.

Las dos parejas se miraron entre sí y entendieron el problema. Se había pelea con Tucker.

Daniels le quitó a su pareja la mochila del blondo, mientras Bebe enredaba su brazo con el ajeno para llevárselo a hablar del tema. Todo esto ante la oposición de sus enamorados a quienes ignoraron. Debían ayudar al rubio a solucionar su problema con el pelinegro para que dejara de ser el centro de atención de sus chicos.

Todo esto sucedió a los ojos de dos asiáticas. Yuu no le tomó mucha importancia y no quiso intervenir. No eran sus ships y no tenía problemas con que las novias interrumpieran las interacciones de sus novios con Tweek. Al contrario, le favorecía. Utau también se alegró de ver como el rubio era separado de sus dos amigos. Ella le era muy fiel al creek.

Yuu permaneció en la puerta de entrada esperando a Kyle. Quería hablar con él para persuadirlo –o mejor dicho, manipularlo– para que besara de nuevo a Tweak. Durante el tiempo de espera, agradeció a Buda que su seme/top favorito no tuviera una relación estable con ninguna chica. Rebecca había sido un amorío de juventud y con Heidi las cosas se habían marchitado hace mucho.

La hora de entrada estaba por terminar y no había señales del judío. Resignada, la asiática entró al salón esperando que Broflovski no faltara a clases y solo hubiera tenido algún contratiempo. Se dirigió a su casillero para sacar los libros que le tocaban y se percató de que Kenny entró con urgencia al baño de hombres con revistas en la mano. Sonrió. Si no podía ayudar a Kyle bien podría ayudar a Kenneth.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos, cuando McCormick salió refrescado del baño, se encontró con la asiática apoyada en la pared frente a él. Los ojos azules mostraban clara confusión y quiso irse cuanto antes. Con suerte y aquella chica no lo veía feo por escuchar cómo se… masturbaba. No era un delito pero la mirada seria de la asiática le hacía sentir que sí.

Caminó hacia su salón, ocultando mejor sus revistas dentro de su casaca.

– Espera, McCormick… –la voz de la castaña estremeció cada parte del cuerpo del rubio. Se volteó tímidamente, esperando no morir tan temprano. –Tan temprano y caliente, eh… Debe ser difícil –sonrió. Kenneth sintió que todo su desayuno estaba por salir de su boca. –No te juzgo… Al contrario, tengo una mejor idea para ti que solo usar las manos –ladeó la cabeza y su largo cabello cayó despacio por la gravedad.

Kenny negó con la cabeza. No quería nada que viniera de esa chica rara y aterradora. Así que se volteó y empezó a caminar rápido. Y si como de una historia de terror se tratase, Yuu apareció frente a él cuando este volteó a otro pasillo.

– Dejar a una señorita con la palabra en la boca es de mala educación, Kenneth –el rubio ahogó un grito de miedo y asintió con la cabeza murmurando una disculpa. –Tweek está vulnerable –acarició la peluda capucha del inmortal. –Podrías desfogarte un poco con él –sonrió.

El adolescente negó con la cabeza, de nuevo. No quería morirse a manos de Craig… otra vez.

–Él no está aquí… y no tiene por qué enterarse –insistió. –No tienes que cogértelo si no quieres –mostró una mueca de desganó.

Kenny siguió escuchando las ideas de la asiática. Tuvo miedo de seguir negándose y terminar muerto. La castaña concluyó su plan y el rubio se negó rotundamente a hacerlo corriendo antes de que la asiática pudiese lanzarle un hechizo o un _shuriken_.

Yuu sonrió satisfecha. Quizás el miedo haría que el lívido del inmortal subiera y llevara a cabo su idea o simplemente Kenny era tan pervertido que usaría la desventaja de Tweek a su favor. Sea como fuera, ella estaría ahí para tomarles fotos.

Durante las siguientes horas de clase, Tweek se mantuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos recordando las palabras de sus amigas sobre perdonar al celoso de su novio. Craig había mostrado aquella inseguridad desde hace un par de año y había prometido controlar sus emociones negativas para no agredir a los demás y mucho menos a él. Porque Craig jamás le haría daño, ¿Verdad?

Las palabras de la asiática regresaron a sus recuerdos y trató de ignorarlos. Esa misma tarde llamaría a su chico para arreglar las cosas.

A la hora del recreo, Token, Clyde, Christophe y Stan se acercaron donde el rubio. Este de inmediato se percató de que faltaba Kyle por lo que preguntó por él.

–Está con gripe –respondió Marsh.

Tweek desvió su mirada y asintió con su cabeza en señal de que lo había escuchado. El pelinegro se sintió rechazado y su semblante alegre cambió a uno triste. El rubio mostró su preocupación culpándose por la gripe del judío. Token le pidió que no se eche la culpa por algo tan natural como una gripe, seguro para mañana el pelirrojo se encontraba bien y vendría a clases.

Rumbo al comedor, Tweak se vuelve a percatar de la ausencia de otro de sus acosadores. Kenny no ha entrado a clases y tampoco se ha unido al grupo para almorzar. Su curiosidad lo llevó a preguntar de nuevos a sus amigos por el paradero del rubio. Una vez más, Marsh responde a la duda del ex cafeinómano, siendo evitado otra vez.

El blondo les pidió a sus amigos cuidar su sitio en la cola para recibir el almuerzo, mientras él visitaba a un McCormick enfermo. Lejos del panorama de la cafetería, no pudo ser espectador de la pequeña pelea entre los chicos por quien cuidaría mejor el lugar del rubio. Los pequeños gritos llamaron rápidamente la atención de todos, incluidas las asiáticas.

Al llegar a la enfermería, se topó con la sorpresa de que su amigo ya no estaba. Quizás estaba tan enfermo que debió ser enviado a su casa, así que para asegurarse le preguntó a la enfermera cuál era la gravedad de la fiebre o gripe de su amigo. Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que Kenneth nunca se asomó por el consultorio ni por error. Preocupado por la respuesta de la técnica y medio mareado por la rápida caminata que hizo hasta ahí, se dio media vuelta para salir a buscar a Kenny.

El patio era algo grande y rodeaba la mitad del colegio. Buscó entre cada grupo de amigos al rubio inmortal pero no estaba. Se acercó a las partes más alejadas del patio que eran justo las que rodeaban el colegio. Dando con el paradero del chico más pobre del lugar.

Kenneth se encontraba hablando muy de cerca con una chica. Tweek no logró reconocerla y pensó que quizás era de grados menores. Pensó en retirarse para dejarlos en paz pero la fiebre le juega una mala pasada y estornuda. La pareja se dio cuenta del intruso e inmediatamente se separaron. El paranoico volteó y se disculpó por interrumpirlos. El encapuchado rio ante lo inocente que podía ser el rubio menor, le pidió a su amiga que se retirara para finalmente quedar a solas con Tweek.

– Aaaghh… Lo siento mu-mucho, Kenny… –el ex cafeinómano volvió a disculparse.

Kenneth le restó importancia y le pidió que se sentara a su lado mientras el receso terminaba. Tweak le preguntó si no tenía calor y se sacó la casaca de Clyde para amarrársela en la cintura.

El rubio mayor se percató de que el blondo había empezado a sudar. Por lo que le insistió en sentarse. Algo mareado y confundido aceptó el quedarse ahí por un rato. La cabeza había empezado a dolerle de nuevo. Probablemente la tensión de interrumpir a la pareja provocó que la fiebre le volviera a subir.

– ¿E-Ella… es tu novia nueva? –Tweek empezó a sentir escalofríos y tiritar por el frío, lo que provocó que se pusiera la casaca roja de nuevo.

–No… no soy de esas cosas, Tweekie… –su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver pálido al menor. –Los compromisos no son lo mío… –llevó su mano a la frente del menor, descubriendo la elevada temperatura de su amigo. Las palabras de la asiática le vinieron de sorpresa a la mente. –A menos que sea contigo, Tweek –la voz del encapuchado había sonado tan serio, que un estremecimiento sorprendió a la espalda del paranoico blondo.

Tweek se sorprendió ante las palabras del inmortal y rio nerviosamente sin saber qué hacer. Pudo sentir que su acompañante empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia él, así que se levantó inmediatamente provocándose un dolor insoportable en la cabeza que lo hizo caer.

Pronosticando la inminente caída de su amor platónico, Kenneth jaló del rubio para hacerlo caer en sus brazos y evitar que cayera en el suelo.

–Gaah… mi cabeza… –se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, quejándose del dolor.

McCormick acomodó al rubio en su pecho y le acarició con delicadeza la cabeza, relajándolo poco a poco. Durante un corto tiempo, Tweek logró encontrar algo de calma en los brazos de Kenny.

La tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por una mano que se coló por la camisa verde del afiebrado. Tweak abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y no pudo evitar soltar varios suspiros en respuesta a las caricias con las manos frías dadas en su espalda. El inmortal sonrió al escuchar como Tweek intentaba ahogar los suspiros e incluso algunos gemidos. Levantó con su otra mano el rostro del chico de ojos jade y los besó, mordió y succionó con desesperación.

Tweek, débil y adolorido, trató de liberarse de los brazos del inmortal, pero las punzadas en la cabeza lo hacían detenerse y dejarlo a merced de unas manos que no dejaban de manosearlo hasta llegar al trasero.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos, cuando algo golpeó de improvisto la cabeza de Kenny dejándolo inconsciente y bañado en sangre.

El rubio agradeció su suerte y a su héroe el liberarlo del pervertido del colegio. El pelinegro con mechas rojas sonrió e inmediatamente cargó entre sus brazos al blondo al notarlo rojo. Pete sabía que ese color no era por la calentura sino por la fiebre.

Lo llevó de manera nupcial hasta la enfermería donde fue recibido por una molesta enfermera. Era la tercera vez en la semana que el ex cafeinómano aparecía en el consultorio por fiebre. Si lo veía al día siguiente prometió que no lo atendería aun así este con 40 grados de fiebre. Sin ni siquiera revisarlo, la enfermera le pidió al gótico que dejara al enfermo en la camilla mientras iba a llamar a sus padres, de nuevo.

Thelman acató la orden y dejó con delicadeza a su conformista favorito en la cama dándose cuenta de que este había sucumbido ante el poder de Morfeo. Acercó una de las muchas sillas del consultorio a la camilla para velar el sueño y la fiebre de su amigo. Entre balbuceos, el blondo le agradeció a su héroe o, mejor dicho, ángel de la guarda por salvarlo de las manos pervertidas de su compañero. El gótico se sonrojó ligeramente y una sonrisa boba se apoderó de su rostro.

Minutos más tarde, la enfermera regresó justo al mismo tiempo que el timbre de regreso a clases sonó. La técnica le pidió al pelinegro que se vaya a clases y que después del colegio ya pudiera comunicarse con su amigo. Pero Pete no tenía ni el número de celular del rubio, por lo que se apenó al no poder seguir quedándose junto a él.

Una vez más, la enfermera pidió que Thelman regresara a su salón. Inconforme con la situación pero sin nada más qué hacer, el pelinegro acarició el cabello sedoso de Tweek y se dio el valor para darle un beso rápido en los labios antes de irse.

Al salir de la enfermería, no pudo evitar tocarse los labios y relamérselos. El sabor a café podía sentirse fresco y amargo al mismo tiempo. Justo como lo había imaginado. Perfecto. Retomó su camino hacia su salón, no sin antes pasar por el salón del rubio para comunicarle al primer chico que viera, en este caso Stan, que Tweek se encontraba con fiebre y lo más probable era que sus padres lo recogerían en un rato. El pelinegro agradeció la información y se la compartió a los demás. Antes de entrar a su salón, Pete agradeció mentalmente a aquella asiática misteriosa que le dio el dato de que Kenny se estaba aprovechando de Tweek.

A estas alturas, McCormick estaba siendo devorado por ratas atraídas por el olor de la sangre de la cabeza del inmortal.

Por otro lado, Tweek había hecho una mueca de incomodidad al sentir el sabor del cigarro en sus labios. Nunca le había gustado el cigarro. Siempre le provocaba alergias.

A la salida, Yuu renegó al enterarse que Utau saboteó su idea de un Twenny suculento para darle la oportunidad a las "Petweek" de que su ship tuviera un momento íntimo. Trató de que eso no apañe su alegría al saber cómo robar el _fan art_ y evitar que el ritual llegue a su fin.

Hasta que escuchó que las fans del Christophe x Tweek harían todo lo posible para que mañana –Viernes– su ship fuera el protagonista del último día del ritual. Cosa que Yuu no iba a permitir, debía asegurarse de que Kyle vendría al día siguiente y tuvo la idea perfecta para evitar que Broflovski falte de nuevo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y comentar! :d

No se olviden de seguirme en mi fanpage: EsmeraldaCapuletho/?ref=bookmarks


	9. Viernes - Francés

Cap. 9 viernes_Francés

El amanecer del día viernes fue uno de los más fríos del mes. Una asiática de cabellos marrones se movió incomoda entre las sábanas de su cama. Sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza y gruñó ante el dolor, acción que le provocó ardor en la garganta. Abrió con pesar los ojos y sintió todo su cuerpo pesado. Hasta respirar le causaba molestias.

Había abusado torpemente de su estable salud y ahora sufría las consecuencias de sus arrebatadas decisiones.

Respiró profundo y se dio valor para levantarse y buscar su elixir mágico. La cabeza le daba vueltas y los mareos no se hicieron esperar. Caminó despacio hasta su armario para buscar su frasco y darse con la triste sorpresa de que su plan la dejó sin medicamento. Todo lo regaló el día anterior y ahora ella no tenía con que sanarse.

Quiso gritarle a su abuelita, pero la vista se le nubló y su cuerpo se rindió ante la fiebre cayendo directamente al suelo cubierto por una hermosa alfombra rosada.

Otra era la situación para dos adolescentes que fueron privilegiados ante la medicina asiática. Kyle Broflovski amaneció como nuevo. Se levantó antes de que su despertador sonará e incluso antes que su propia madre.

Se dio una ducha con agua tibia y se puso su tan amada casaca verde con su típico gorro del mismo color.

Bajó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y le ofreció su ayuda a su madre. Sheila se sorprendió de verlo tan activo y colaborador que aceptó sin dudar la colaboración de su primogénito. Dudó mucho sobre aquel jarabe que su esposo le había entregado ayer por la noche, pero más que jarabe parecía un milagro en líquido. Por suerte, había sobrado algo en la botella así que debía guardar bien ese poco y pedirle la receta a la Sra. Tweak.

– ¿Podrías llevar a tu hermano a la escuela? –preguntó, Gerald. –Tu madre y yo tenemos un asunto importante que resolver antes de que me vaya a trabajar –sonrió.

– Por supuesto –el mayor de los hermanos aceptó sin dificultad la petición y le pidió a su hermanito apurarse. Si tenía suerte, podría pasar por Tweek e ir juntos al colegio.

Lástima que el plan del judío no saliera como lo planeó. Al llegar a la casa del rubio, su madre lo había recibido diciéndole que su pequeño se había ido temprano. Estaba tan saludable que ella no pudo negarse a dejarlo salir. Kyle bufó ante el decepcionante resultado de su idea. Trató de animarse pensando que podría alcanzar al blondo cerca del colegio. Sonrió y se despidió de su futura suegra.

¿Suegra?

A medio camino, Kyle detuvo su andar. ¿Realmente le gustaba tanto Tweek como para tener algo serio? Por un momento, pensó que sí. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que no. Tweek no era de quien estaba realmente enamorado.

¿O sí?

El viento sopló refrescando las mejillas de un rubio que se había dado la vuelta a la mitad del pueblo. Sonrió sintiendo la brisa rozar su rostro. Despertó y no sintió ninguna molestia muscular ni calentura. Se dio una ducha de agua caliente y se tomó todo el café descafeinado que encontró.

Su madre le había pedido que regresara a la cama pero él le pidió que lo dejara ir. La castaña no pudo ante los brillantes ojos verdes de su pequeño y lo dejó irse, no sin antes darse un merecido abrazo madre e hijo.

Tweek caminaba sin apuros por las tiendas del pueblo. Algunas habían abierto y otras ni luces de sus dueños. Suspiró. Nunca se había sentido tan vivo e hiperactivo, ni cuando tomaba 10 tazas de café diarios.

Quizás era una buena señal.

O quizás se iba a morir.

Tembló ante el solo hecho de morir sin arreglar las cosas con su… chico. Infló los cachetes y frunció el ceño. No dejaría que eso pase.

Y sin verlo venir, dos dedos apretaron sus hinchados cachetes y todo el aire salió por su boca con una mueca de confusión plasmada en sus ojos.

– _Bonjour, belle créature_ _1_ –un castaño de hermosos ojos chocolate apareció ante los orbes jade del contrario.

Tweek dio un pequeño saltó hacia atrás y un ligero _¡Ahhg!_ se dejó escuchar.

Christophe sonrió coqueto. Salió muy temprano como de costumbre a darle un par de vueltas al pueblo antes de entrar a clases y se había dado con la sorpresa de un rubio haciendo un adorable mohín que no pudo evitar arruinar.

– ¡Agh! ¿Qué haces tan temprano y con manga corta? ¡Jesucristo, podrías enfermarte! –gritó escandalizado, sorprendiendo al castaño.

El topo se alzó de hombros y sacó un cigarrillo para fumar.

– ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Fumar causa cáncer! –el rubio era todo un manojo de nervios andante y Christophe tuvo el placer de verlo de cerca.

– ¡Hey! ¡Lo que da cáncer es Dios! ¡Él creo esa enfermedad! –gritó aún más fuerte para tener la atención del paranoico blondo.

Tweek frenó sus movimientos de exaltación y meneó la cabeza hacia un lado confundido por las palabras del topo.

El castaño sonrió ante la inocente ignorancia de su rubio favorito, que curiosamente le recordaba a otro rubio que, sin embargo, no recordaba. Era como si algo hubiera bloqueado sus recuerdos.

La pequeña disputa en su cabeza terminó cuándo el blondo frente a él le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

– ¿Qué tal si te explico con detalle lo culpable que es Dios de todas las cosas… en mi casa? –el acento francés hizo temblar ligeramente a Tweek.

Y, ahora que lo mencionaba, ¿Qué había sido lo primero que le había dicho? ¿Lo insultó en francés y él ni cuenta?

–Agh… no lo sé… las clases –miró a todos lados buscando la respuesta.

– _Ne t'en fais pas_ _2_ _,_ tenemos tiempo –le ofreció su mano para guiarlo hasta su casa. –Además, debo cambiarme de ropa –la mirada chocolate no vaciló ni por un segundo.

Los hermosos orbes jade mantuvieron su atención en aquella mano. ¿Debería aceptar? ¿Y sí le hacía algo malo? ¿Cómo besarlo? Ya sería el colmo. Tenía que olvidarse de esos encuentros no deseados y enfocarse en arreglarse con Craig. ¿Enfocarse él? Al carajo, Craig era el idiota.

Tomó la mano del castaño y con nerviosismo asintió con la cabeza. Era la señal para que el topo lo guíe hasta su humilde morada.

La mirada sorprendida de una asiática de cabellos negros que observó la escena por accidente se ocultó tras el periódico que había ido a comprar minutos antes. Utau permanecía parada frente a la puerta de su casa con la revista tapando su rostro y el sonrojo que trató de disimular. Sus padres la habían enviado a comprar en pijama el dichoso diario solo para ver si habían ganado la lotería. Lo cual obviamente no había pasado.

A pesar de que a ella no le gusta otra pareja que no sea el creek, se vio tentada a seguirlos. Claro, lo haría solo para darles material a sus demás amigas. Oportunidades como estás no habían todos los días y quizás podría obtener buen material para el grupo.

Se metió rápidamente a su casa para dejar el recado a sus padres, coger su celular y correr tras la pareja. No le dio tiempo de cambiarse, podría perder de vista su objetivo y no lo iba a permitir.

Minutos después, la pelinegra se mantenía a una distancia prudente de la pareja en cuestión.

Christophe le hablaba de su odio a Dios al rubio, quien temblaba ante la rebeldía de su castaño amigo.

– ¡Ayy! ¿No tienes miedo de que Dios se vaya en contra tuyo? ¡Jesucristo, eso sería demasiada presión! –se llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas.

El topo sonrió ante la inocencia de su amigo. Se negó con un movimiento de cabeza y se alzó de hombros. Probablemente, quería enfrentar la ira de aquel ser omnipotente. O, quizás, solo quería probarse hasta dónde era capaz de defender sus propios ideales.

La caminata no duró mucho, puesto que el departamento quedaba a unas cuadras de su lugar de encuentro.

El castaño invitó a pasar a su compañero a su mini departamento que quedaba en un tercer piso, el cuál consistía en una pequeña sala que compartía con su comedor. La cocina permanecía a la vista y solo tenía dos cuartos. Uno dónde él dormía y el otro era el baño.Su madre se encargaba de pagar dicho apartamento.

Tweek fue dejado en la sala, mientras Christophe se metió a su cuarto a buscar su ropa para luego entrar al baño a darse una ducha relámpago.

El blondo miró curioso el lugar. Era algo sombrío por los colores verdes y marrones, pero algo hogareña si te permites respirar el ligero olor a café que provenía de la cocina.

Nunca había sido cercano al extranjero. Hicieron algunos trabajos del colegio y, quizás, alguna vez lo había atendido en el café familiar. Sin duda, está era la primera vez que había tenido una conversación tan larga con el castaño. Sin mencionar que había sido el topo el único que habló. Se notaba su odio hacia Dios.

Se levantó curioso al ver una foto de su compañero con otro rubio y de fondo la torre Eiffel. Cogió el cuadro de madera y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro.

Extrañaba a Craig.

Él en definitiva era un idiota, pero así lo amaba.

Pensó en llamarlo, pero recordó que el pelinegro ni siquiera se había acercado el día anterior a disculparse. Ciertamente le había mandado muchos mensajes, pero eso no era suficiente. Aunque él había huido yendo al colegio, pero su mamá tampoco le dijo nada sobre que su novio había ido a casa a preguntar por él.

Divagó en sus pensamientos por largo rato, hasta que se vio interrumpido por un Christophe recién salido de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cadera. El rubio lanzó un ligero grito ante la incomodad. Desvió su mirada y regresó el cuadro a su sitio.

– Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, _beauté_ 3 –se acercó peligrosamente al paranoico invitado y pasó su brazo por la cintura ajena. – Algún día te llevaré a Francia, _mon chéri_ _4_ –el castaño exageró su acento, provocando un intenso sonrojo al contrario.

–… ¿Gracias…? –huía de la mirada ajena. – ¡Ahh! ¡Se hará tarde! –cambió de tema.

Christophe suspiró y asintió con la cabeza desapareciendo de la vista del rubio.

Tweek imitó el suspiro y se acercó a la ventana para distraer su mente de la imagen del bien formado cuerpo del moreno. Se sintió culpable de compararlo inevitablemente con el de Craig.

Su novio tenía lo suyo, pero Christophe…

– ¡Agggh! ¡Cuánta presión! –se jaló los cabellos ante la desesperación, acto que detuvo cuándo vio que en la cera del frente había una chica tratando de ocultarse detrás de un árbol que miraba de rato en rato al departamento en el que se encontraba. – ¡Oh Dios mío, es el gobierno! –gritó histérico.

– ¿Tweek? –el francés se acercó a su invitado y observó lo que el rubio señalaba con horror. – ¿Una espía? –arqueó una ceja. – ¿Quizás Dios está investigando mis movimientos? –frunció el ceño.

El blondo volteó su mirada incrédulo ante las palabras de su amigo. ¿Dios? ¡Claramente era el gobierno espiando que no sea infiel! ¡Otra vez! ¡Era demasiada presión para solo ser las siete de la mañana!

Miradas chocolate y jade chocaron por breves segundos para regresar su atención a la extraña que los espiaba, pero ya no estaba. Suspiraron aliviados en conjunto. Las miradas volvieron a encontrarse y se veían aliviadas. Una ligera risa salió de los labios del paranoico visitante logrando contagiar al dueño de casa. Las risas retumbaron por todo el departamento.

Tweek se limpió las lágrimas de la risa y Christophe sonrió ante el placer de ver tan cerca aquel acto.

El castaño se había preguntado en la ducha ¿Cuál era su verdadero interés en Tweak? Anteriormente, trabajaron juntos para alguna tarea y rara vez se veían en la cafetería. Entonces, ¿Por qué el reciente interés por el ex cafeinómano?

De alguna manera, verlo reír e incluso llorar de la risa le hizo pensar en que por muy nervioso y extraño que parezca el norte americano, era tierno. Lo suficiente como para querer proteger esa sonrisa tan radiante que le proporcionaba en esos momentos.

La hora avanzaba y los chicos salieron corriendo rumbo al colegio.

La pobre asiática se escondió en un bote de basura, pero eso no le impidió seguir los pasos de su ship culposa. Porque sí, Utau le estaba siendo fiel al creek.

Al llegar al colegio y tomar las últimas fotos de la pareja se acercó a sus amigas para que le dieran la ropa que les había pedido prestada. Una de ellas le dio su perfume. La pelinegra se sonrojó ante la acción pero agradeció la ayuda. Olía horrible.

El timbre de inicio de clases tocó. Los alumnos ingresaban a sus salones, algunos iban al baño y otros sacaban los materiales para las clases de sus casilleros.

Christophe y Tweek entraron juntos al aula para la envidia de cinco chicos que fulminaron con la mirada al topo, quien se mantenía concentrado en enseñarle francés al blondo a pedido del mismo.

– Luego seguimos, _mon chéri_ –Le guiñó su ojo y siguió su camino hasta su sitio.

El rubio asintió y regresó su atención a sus compañeros para saludarlos, pero todos permanecían con el ceño fruncido atacando con la mirada al francés. Tweek bufó ante la mala actitud de sus compañeros y se sentó indignado. La mala vibra de Tweak se sintió rápidamente, recibiendo varios disculpas de parte de sus compañeros por su mal comportamiento y alegrándose de verlo tan saludable.

El profesor pidió silencio y las clases comenzaron sin problema hasta la hora de recreo.

Broflovski trató de captar la atención de Tweek antes de que sus demás compañeros hicieran lo mismo, pero su idea se derrumbó cuándo vio que Kenny y Stan ya habían acaparado toda la concentración del rubio en ellos. Clyde, Token y Christophe se incorporaron al grupo y los cinco adolescentes hablaban de lo sorprendentemente rápido que se curó el blondo.

Tweak recordó el motivo de su rápida recuperación y agradeció con una enorme sonrisa a Kyle por el remedio casero. El grupo miró intrigado al judío, quien parecía igual de confundido.

– ¿Yo? Mi padre dijo que una chica dejó el frasco en tu nombre… –arqueó una ceja y pensó en la descripción que había hecho su padre.

Castaña y de ojos rasgados.

 _Asiática._

– ¡Aggh! ¿Ellas de nuevo? –un ligero tic se apoderó del ojo izquierdo del paranoico chico.

– ¡Hey, tranquilo! Quizás… solo es una coincidencia de nombres… –el pelirrojo quiso calmar los nervios del rubio.

– ¡Vamos a la cafetería! –Clyde cambió de tema y cogió una de las manos al rubio para sacarlo corriendo del salón.

Los demás chicos salieron a la par con el castaño, quejándose del pequeño "rapto". Kyle permaneció parado en medio del salón vacío, preguntándose muchas cosas que no podía responder.

¿Qué planean ahora las asiáticas? ¿Por qué su interés en que ellos estén sanos? ¿A caso su interés por su compañero es causa de ellas?

Y la más importante…

¿Tweek olvidó el beso que se dieron en la azotea hace apenas dos días?

Broflovski delineó sus labios recordando la calidez de los ajenos. Suspiró con melancolía y se reprochó a sí mismo tanta confusión. Tweek tenía novio y él no debía meterse entre ellos… ¿O sí?

Estaba demasiado confundido por lo que prefirió permanecer distante del rubio hasta poner en orden sus sentimientos.

Tweak y sus demás compañeros de clase pasaron por su almuerzo y se sentaron en una mesa posicionada en medio de la cafetería. Christophe quedó frente a él, quien quiso retomar las clases de francés básico. El rubio tembló de nervios. Ya había intentado pronunciar varias palabras en aquel idioma y lo había logrado. No era perfecto, pero era un buen comienzo.

El castaño le mostraba el movimiento que hacía con la lengua al pronunciar dicha palabra y el blondo trataba de imitarla.

El paranoico muchacho bufó e hizo un mohín ante la frustración. Los demás sonrieron ante la tierna mueca de disgusto de su amigo.

Kenneth retó a sus demás compañeros en decir _aquella_ palabra, el pervertido no tenía idea de qué era lo que significaba pero quería impresionar a Tweek. Los demás aceptaron de inmediato y quien logrará pronunciar adecuadamente podría acompañar a su nervioso amigo a casa ¡A solas…! con Christophe. No podían incluir al castaño ni tampoco excluirlo, así que sería "el violinista".

El topo bufó ante el nuevo apodo y los retó a articular bien la palabra antes de que Tweek pudiera hacerlo. Si alguno lo lograba, entonces iría completamente solo con el rubio. De lo contrario, él sería quien vaya a solas con Tweak. Los chicos aceptaron ante la negativa nerviosa y casi alarmante del rubio en cuestión.

– ¡Agggh! ¡No apuesten como si yo no estuviera aquí! ¡Aghg! ¡Demasiada presión! –los pequeños gritos del paranoico llamaron la atención de la cafetería que pidió silencio a la mesa del medio.

Los chicos bajaron la voz y practicaron la pronunciación que Christophe había repetido para recordar el sonido. Mientras, el topo debía enseñarle rápidamente como articular con éxito el francés.

– Está bien, _beauté~_ –acarició los pómulos contrarios. –Haremos unos eficaces ejercicios de lengua y ya verás lo fáciles que es _parle français_ _5_ – sonrió, obteniendo una sonrisa dudosa de parte del rubio.

Los chicos se concentraron tanto que no se percataron de lo que pasaba a tan solo unos metros de ellos.

 _Oh, por Dios… ¿Se están besando? ¿No es ese rubio novio de Tucker? ¡Rápido, tomen fotos!_

Toda clase de comentarios extraños llegaron a los oídos de la mesa del medio. Stanley y los demás voltearon a buscar el alboroto por el lado equivocado siendo las miradas ajenas quienes los guiaran al verdadero centro de atención.

Christophe besaba de manera delicada y lujuriosa a un rubio que no dejaba de temblar. La lengua experta del francés salió de los labios ajenos dejándose notar un hilo de saliva como última conexión entre ambos chicos.

Todas las asiáticas sin excepción fotografiaron y grabaron el momento "amoroso" entre el topo y el ex cafeinómano. La alegría podía notarse en sus sonrientes rostros y en los ligeros saltos de alegría que daban al presenciar en vivo y en directo una muestra de afecto tan fogosa con la de un _beso francés_.

Los compañeros de la pareja protagonista no terminaban de procesar la situación. Claramente Christophe había metido su lengua varias veces al interior de la boquita inocente de Tweek y este había correspondido sin golpearlo o salir corriendo.

¿¡POR QUÉ!?

La mayoría de los alumnos de las demás otras mesas estaban anonadados e incluso algunos por la intensidad del beso se sentía calientes.

Kyle, quien se encontraba sentado junto a Kevin, Butters, Red y otros compañeros, se quedó pasmado ante el escenario que se le mostraba. Quiso reaccionar para levantarse y separarlos, pero… algo en su pantalón lo hacía dudar de esa decisión.

El beso dio su último suspiro y terminó. El francés se relamió los labios y mostró una sonrisa victoriosa. No le importaba ser visto por toda esa gente, solo quería darle una probada a esa boquita temblorosa que emitía divertidos sonidos.

Los comentarios no tardaron en correr y comenzar un alboroto en el comedor. Muchos imitaron el beso provocando un alboroto incontrolable. Los profesores, que llegaron en cuanto escucharon el griterío, no podían controlar a las masas besándose al mismo tiempo.

Las asiáticas compartían su material recolectado mientras creaban fan arts de la pareja.

Tweek pudo sentir como sus compañeros se le fueron encima a Christophe, pero no era un problema para el topo. Un mercenario no podía dejarse ganar por simples mortales. Kenny terminó con un tenedor metido en el ojo que le causó la muerte. Tweak sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar, la fiebre le vino de golpe y los temblores parecían terremotos que su cuerpo no podía controlar. Se levantó y en medio del alboroto salió corriendo de la cafetería rumbo al patio, dónde esperaba encontrar paz.

Se ocultó en el mismo lugar donde se había besado con Kenny el día anterior. Se sentó y ocultó su rostro entre las piernas. Las lágrimas corrieron cuál maratón sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas. Estaba confundido, enojado, perturbado pero sobre todo decepcionado de sí mismo.

¿Por qué no era capaz de evitar los besos con sus compañeros? ¿Por qué ellos lo hacían? Nunca habían sido tan cercanos como para que se interesen por él de esa forma.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de que todo este disturbio llegara a los oídos de Craig. Que dicho sea de paso, le había mandado un mensaje que el rubio no se había atrevido a leer.

Escuchó unos pasos acercase a él y se abrazó con más fuerza con la esperanza de no ser visto.

– ¿Tweek…? –la joven asiática se arrodilló ante el adolescente asustadizo y tembloroso. – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti? –la líder de las fujoshis sintió pena por el aspecto demacrado del rubio.

Los enormes orbes jade asustados y con ganas de soltar lágrimas, miraron con desesperanza a las dos chicas frente a él. Yuga y Yon se mostraron culpables ante la tristeza de su pasivo favorito. Prometiéndole al blondo y así mismas hacer un escándalo mucho más grande y peor para que el recuerdo del beso quedé en el olvido.

– Agh… no sé qui-quienes son… pero, gracias –Una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento fue suficiente para las extranjeras. Sabían qué tenían qué hacer.

Las últimas horas de clase son un infierno completamente personalizado para Tweek. Escucha los murmullos y las risas de sus compañeros. Incluso el profesor ha pedido a la clase que esa clase de actos impúdicos no son bien vistos en lugares públicos. No por el hecho de que hayan sido hombres, sino porque aún no tiene la edad.

 _Sí, claro._

El ex cafeinómano no puede evitar buscar la mirada reconfortante de alguno de sus amigos, pero todos mantienen la mirada pérdida. Christophe parece haberse ido y eso lo hace sentir culpable. Él no había hecho nada y ese fue su error. Bufó y se encogió en su asiento. Sabía que no debía ir a clases durante la ausencia de Craig. Algo le decía que iba a ser una semana larga y complicada. Pero nunca pensó que tanto.

El timbre de fin de clases sonó para el alivio de muchos. El asustadizo blondo decidió quedarse hasta que todos sus compañeros abandonaran el aula y el colegio. Así sería menos incómodo.

Token y los otros chicos quisieron acercarse, pero pensaron en que hablarle lo pondría más nervioso y podría agobiarse demasiado. No querían que el pequeño sufriera más colapsos y a juzgar por sus mejillas enrojecidas, seguro la fiebre le había vuelto. Kyle quiso hablarle, pero Stan lo detuvo. Las miradas serias y tristes de sus amigos lo hicieron desistir y salieron del salón sin mirar a Tweek. Verlo los haría hablarle y llevarlo a casa aún con el miedo de encontrarse con Craig, pero podría empeorar la situación.

Los minutos pasaron y el rubio decidió levantarse para irse a casa. Que sus amigos no lo hayan esperado o hablado le hizo sentirse mal. ¿Qué les había hecho él? No tenía la culpa que de la nada ellos se interesaran por él.

Las calles hasta la cafetería de sus padres se le hicieron enormes. Ciertamente quedaba lejos, pero cada paso que daba lo hacía sentirse más lejos de su destino. Trató de calmarse y recordó las breves clases de francés del topo.

– _Je m'appelle Tweek et j'ai seize ans_ _6_ …

Tweak se tocó los labios y se sonrojó. ¿Por qué mierda habían funcionado las dichosas prácticas de lengua del idiota de Christophe? Lo maldijo y se maldijo así mismo por hablar bien el francés.

Caminó con el ceño fruncido y repetía la misma frase en el idioma extranjero. Hasta que un pelinegro con chullo apareció en su delante.

– Tweek… – La voz nasal de Craig inundó los oídos de un afiebrado paranoico.

– ¡Agggh! ¿De dónde a-apareciste? –Miró a todos lados buscando el escondite de su novio. – ¡Me asustaste! –se quejó.

– Te he enviado un mensaje… ¿Por qué no lo has respondido? – Frunció ligeramente el ceño y respiró profundamente. No quería enojarse y pelear de nuevo.

– ¡Ayygg! Lo siento… no lo leí… – Respondió, mientras veía el mensaje en su celular. – Supongo que… acepto –Una mueca de resignación se apoderó de su rostro. Le dolía la cabeza, pero debía hablar con Craig.

Tucker asintió con la cabeza y lo acompañó a la cafetería. Era el momento perfecto para reconciliarse y luego acurrucarse tomando café o eso era lo que tenía en mente Craig, lástima que Tweek tenía otros planes.

– Lamento mi comportamiento de hace unos días… –su rostro mostraba su arrepentimiento. …Soy un idiota –concluyó.

El rubio lo miró ligeramente sorprendido. Las veces que Craig se disculpaba eran siempre reprochándole algo en el fondo, pero ahora el pelinegro aceptaba su error por completo. Eso hizo sentir orgulloso a Tweek, quien aceptó sin dudar la disculpa.

Tucker se acercó sin previo aviso a su chico haciéndolo retroceder ante la sorpresa.

Azules miraron con desesperación a Verdes.

 _¿Por qué carajos no podía besar a su novio?_

– Nunca fue mi intensión… –el rojo se apoderó del rostro del más bajo. – Todo pasaba tan rápido que no podía reaccionar a tiempo… –torció los labios y las lágrimas cayeron a velocidad por sus mejillas. ¿Cuántas veces había llorado esta semana? Todavía parecía tener lágrimas que gastar.

– ¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Tweek? –El pelinegro sentía que algo no iba bien y que por más que su mente le gritara que no indagara más en el asunto, su corazón y su subconsciente gritaban por saber la verdad.

– Te he sido infiel –Las lágrimas dejaron de caer y los hermosos ojos verdes de Tweak pudieron ver como la ira se apoderaba de su amado.

 _Notas del capítulo:_

[1] Buenos días, hermosa criatura

[2] No te preocupes

[3] belleza

[4] querido

[5] hablar francés

[6] Mi nombre es Tweek y tengo 16 años.


	10. Viernes - Sangriento

Cap. 10.- Viernes – Sangriento

Tucker no ha mostrado ninguna expresión ni movimiento después de que Tweek le dijera que le había sido " _infiel"_. El rubio no ha dejado de temblar y de sentirse mareado. Lo sabe. Sabe que ha provocado un caos interior en el pelinegro, que no sabe cómo reparar.

Sus pensamientos vuelan hacia el pasado, justo donde una situación parecida había ocurrido. Pero en aquella ocasión, era Craig el que había sido " _infiel"._ Aunque, la situación fue arreglada y olvidada. A veces, sin querer, Tweek recordaba aquella época dónde Craig pasó demasiado tiempo con Thomas. Siempre supo que ese chico con síndrome del no-sé-qué le tenía ganas a su pelinegro. Por suerte, Craig terminó su relación de amistad con Thomas por las buenas, al verle llorar con tanto sentimiento un día de verano.

Las cosas no serían iguales ahora. Sobre todo porque sabe que sí hubo infidelidad y no con uno, si no con varios.

Las ganas de llorar y gritar ante la desesperación le jugaron en contra a Tweek, quien sollozó ante la mirada fría y seria que le otorgaba Tucker.

El pelinegro volvió en sí ante el lloriqueo del rubio y frunció el ceño.

 _¿Su rayito de sol le había sido infiel?_

Al carajo todo.

– ¿Con quién fue? –preguntó con una voz ronca e intimidante.

El blondo se quedó pasmado. No esperaba esa pregunta. Su mirada vagó por todos lados buscando la salvación que nunca llegó.

– Te he hecho una jodida pregunta, Tweek –la voz sonaba más fuerte y más encabronada. – ¿Con quién mierda te has metido? –las malas palabras daban aviso a Tweak de que su chico no estaba para contemplaciones.

– Bueno… yo… él… –el ex cafeinómano empezó a toser de los nervios. Logrando enojar más al pelinegro.

Simplemente no podía. No podía decir ningún nombre. Tenía siete en mente pero no quería verlos muertos, que su chico estuviera en la cárcel por su culpa y que el gobierno lo tache de _puta_. Demasiada presión.

Craig perdía más la paciencia por cada segundo, los titubeos que el rubio le daba no ayudaban. Lo cogió agresivamente del brazo y le repitió la pregunta gritando. Tweek quiso alejarse, pero entre temblar e intentar no desfallecer ahí mismo, la fuerza no le daba para más esfuerzo. La cabeza le empezó a doler y su rostro enrojeció. Otra vez la fiebre le subía sin control.

Lo más probable era que la fiebre le venía por culpa de la presión. Nunca le había pasado algo así antes y, sinceramente, ya no le sorprendía.

Los pensamientos de Craig estaban en completo desorden. No sabía qué sentir, pero si sabía qué hacer. Necesitaba desfogarse, necesitaba destruir algo; pero no quería lastimar a su _honey._ Él no era ningún abusador.

…

¿O sí?

No supo en que momento su brazo su levantó y su mano formó un puño. Estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe a quien tanto amaba. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus impulsos.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Craig se sorprendió al ver como varios _intrusos_ interferían entre Tweek y él.

Token y Clyde cogían del brazo a un muy enojado Tucker; mientras Stan, Kyle, Pete, Kenny y Christophe se mantenían delante del rubio paranoico para defenderlo.

El casanova del grupo sostuvo entre sus brazos a un muy mareado Tweak. Kenneth pudo sentir la calentura del blondo menor y el cómo su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, por lo que lo cargo entre sus brazos; acción que no le gustó para nada a Craig.

– ¡Esto no es asunto de ustedes! –forcejeó con sus mejores amigos por su libertad. – ¡Tweek! ¡Tweek! –llamó a su chico, pero este permanecía inconsciente en los brazos de McCormick.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y sin decir una palabra eligieron a Stan para decirle la situación actual a Tucker. Se paró frente a él con el miedo de que lograra liberarse y lo moliera a golpes, pero debía ser valiente. Sobre todo si iba a soltar una noticia tan intensa como la que estaba por decir.

– Es nuestro problema, Craig –trató de mantenerse firme, sin vacilaciones ni miedos. –Todos aquí queremos a Tweek, así como tú lo haces… quizás no tanto, pero si mejor que tú –frunció ligeramente el ceño. –Fuiste tú quien se quejó días atrás sobre nuestra incompetencia al proteger a nuestro ángel y ahora eres tú el que casi lo golpea… –torció los labios.

Todos apoyaron las palaras de Stanley, mientras que Tucker no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir.

¿Estaban toda esa bola de idiotas interesados EN _SU_ TWEEK?

Su mirada se ensombreció y su sonrisa se volvió retorcida. Clyde y Token escucharon una ligera risa de parte de su amigo, quien los golpeó directamente en la cara logrando liberarse.

Los dos afectados trataron de devolver el golpe, pero el pelinegro era mucho más rápido al momento de golpear, lanzándolos al suelo y aprovechándose de su estado para desahogarse pateándolos en el piso.

Todos se sorprendieron de lo agresivo y peligroso que podía llegar a ser Tucker.

Stan le pidió a Kenneth y Kyle que llevaran a casa al rubio enfermo, mientras que los demás distraerían al del chullo. Las órdenes fueron acatadas de inmediato.

Christophe escupió el mondadientes que estaba masticando y llamó la atención del pelinegro. Tucker torcería su rostro hacia el castaño, mostrando una mirada asesina. El francés rodó los ojos y lo incitó a atacarlo a él. El descendiente incaico no se hizo de rogar y se lanzó al ataque de inmediato. Momento que aprovecharon Pete y Stan para ver los estados de salud de sus dos compañeros caídos en batalla.

Christophe era realmente bueno peleado, pero Tucker emputado era otro nivel que ni el mismo francés podía nivelar. Los golpes bajos no se hicieron faltar. Craig le dio un cabezazo al extranjero dejándolo algo mareado, pero no fuera de combate. El topo también podía jugar sucio. Sacó de su mochila del colegio unas tijeras, arma que lo ponía en ventaja ante su oponente.

Sin embargo, Craig no iba a dejarse ganar fácilmente. Se sacó el chullo y lo envolvió en su mano derecha como un guante. Eso podría defenderlo de las tijeras.

Una vez más, ambos adolescentes se dispusieron a pelear. Los golpes y los cortes empezaban a hacerse más frecuentes y el cansancio no aparecía para ninguno.

Pronto, ambos muchachos se verían rodeados por curiosos que querían ver el encuentro. Incluso, gente del colegio estaba ahí. Bebe y Nicole corrieron hacia sus parejas preocupadas y no duraron en llamar a una ambulancia y a la policía.

En un mal movimiento no previsto por el topo, Craig se apoderó de las tijeras y las lanzó lejos de ellos. No necesitaba un arma para matar a ese bastardo que se atrevió a interponerse entre _su honey_ y él.

La mueca de resignación del francés no pasó desapercibida por nadie. Aunque no quería admitirlo, el extranjero se sentía algo cansado pero no, su orgullo no le permitía dar un paso al costado y dejar que vaya a buscar a Tweek con esa cara de hijo de puta.

Los segundos pasaron lentos y cuando parecía que la pelea no daba más, Craig se le tiró encima al castaño para cogerle de la cabeza y golpearlo contra el suelo.

Stan y Pete no dudaron en lanzarse encima de Tucker para evitar que el piso se siguiera llenando de la sangre del pobre francés inconsciente.

El sonido de las patrullas policiales empezaba a acercarse cada vez más. El pelinegro quiso irse para buscar a su enamorado; pero Thelman y Marsh se lo impidieron.

La policía no tardó en arrestar a Craig, Stanley y Pete por involucrarse en una pelea callejera con armas punzo cortantes. La chompa favorita de Tucker delataba eso último. El amante de los cobayos tenía muchas cosas que aclarar en el interrogatorio. Los jóvenes fueron subidos a los carros policiales y llevados a juzgar. Christophe, Donovan y Black fueron llevados al hospital junto a Bárbara y Nicole.

Yon y Yuga se mantenían distantes de todo el alboroto. La líder de las asiáticas se sintió terrible por todo el daño que el ritual estaba causando. Era hora de ponerle fin a todo ese desastre. Las dos mejores amigas salieron corriendo en dirección a la casa de Yon. Había algo que debían destruir a toda costa.

Testaburger pudo notar la presencia de las extranjeras desde el inicio y cuando estas se marcharon captó el nerviosismo e impotencia con el que se marchaban a toda velocidad.

Nunca había tenido problemas con ellas, al contrario, ella siempre quiso que se sintieran a gusto en el colegio. Sin embargo, podía jurar y perjurar que estaban involucradas en todo el problema. Quizás era culpa de ellas que su ex novio pareciera interesado en Tweek, lo cual era ilógico. Apenas y el viernes pasado Stan le había pedido reconsiderar la ruptura.

Algo andaba mal.

Ya en la comisaría, el oficial Barbrady les preguntó a los adolescentes por su delincuencial comportamiento.

Craig fue el primero en responder, argumentando que ellos – _sus rivales_ – eran unos metiches y querían robarle a su novio.

Stanley refutó aquella respuesta. Ellos solo querían proteger a Tweek de las agresiones que Tucker le provocaba. El chico gótico apoyo aquel comentario, complementando el argumento diciendo que Craig estaba por golpear a su pareja en plena calle. Craig se defendió comentando que Tweak le había revelado que le había sido infiel, aunque no le dijo con quién.

Marsh y Thelman se quedaron callados y mantenían su ceño fruncido tratando de no mostrar nerviosismo.

– En este momento está con el inútil de McCormick y el bastardo de Broflovski –gruñó.

El oficial, cansado de escucharlos discutir, aprovechó el silencio para meter a Stan y Pete en una celda y a Craig en otra. Pasarían la noche en la comisaría para que aprendan a no armar escándalos en las calles. Además, llamaría a los padres para avisarles del comportamiento que dejaba mucho qué desear de sus hijos.

Y mientras Craig les sacaba su típico dedo medio a sus _rivales_ , que permanecían en la celda de enfrente; Tweek era acomodado en su cama por un cuidadoso Kenneth y arropado por un preocupado Kyle. Ambos _pretendientes_ se quedaron velando el sueño del rubio. Esperando que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

Al otro lado del pueblo, se encontraba Yon buscando entre sus cosas el fan art del ritual. Había destruido casi todo su cuarto buscando aquel papel, pero no estaba.

Yuga le pidió que trate de recordar dónde podría estar o dónde fue la última vez que lo vio, pero la líder insistió en que lo había dejado dentro de su diario y dentro de él ya no había nada.

La mano derecha trato de buscar en la basura de la cocina y los baños. Quizás, por imposible que fuera, lo habría cogido para apuntar o algo. Yon empezó a desesperarse, necesitaba encontrar el fan art y terminar con toda esa locura.

No pensó que aquella idea tan _inocente_ pudiera causar tanto daño.

Cogió su peluche de conejo favorito y lo aplastó con toda su fuerza. Y recordó algo importante.

Ella tenía cámaras por toda la casa, incluyendo su cuarto.

Junto a su mejor amiga, bajaron al sótano donde estaban las computadoras que almacenaban los videos de las cámaras de seguridad. Entró la clave secreta y accedió a todo su contenido. El fan art tenía que haber desaparecido ese día por lo que regresó la cinta hasta después de que ella saliera a clases.

– No sabía que tenían cámaras… –Yuga comentó. – ¿Tienes videos nuestros? –se sonrojó ligeramente y miró de reojo a su mejor amiga.

– Probablemente, pero las cámaras están para evitar robos; no para grabar intimidades –respondió.

Yuga rodó los ojos y se alzó de hombros. No es que quisiera guardar esos videos para sus noches de soledad o algo así.

La líder asiática observó cada detalle del video que corría en velocidad +16. Se detuvo cuando vio una extraña sombra entrar a su habitación. Estaba completamente cubierta de negro, como una ninja. Rebuscó por todo el cuarto hasta que dio con su objetivo: El fan art.

Antes de irse, aquel intruso dejó cada cosa en su sitio exacto. Las compañeras se miraron sorprendidas. Era cierto que los asiáticos eran muy meticulosos, pero está persona era increíble.

Ambas trataron de descifrar por la silueta quién podía ser, pero nadie se les venía a la cabeza. Lo único que se les ocurrió era recordar quienes no habían ido a clases ese día.

Tirada en su cama, miraba con orgullo el fan art que horas antes se había atrevido a robar. Yuu se mantenía arropada dentro de su cama. No quería recaer de nuevo como en la mañana. Estuvo tan enferma que cuando se despertó pensó que habían pasado varios días.

Su abuela le dijo que la levantó del suelo y le dio el brebaje especial que siempre le hace. Aquella medicina había surtido gran efecto como era de esperarse y la joven asiática tuvo la oportunidad de usar sus horas libres para ir a la casa de su líder y robar el fan art.

Aún tenía algo de fiebre, por eso debía seguir bebiendo de aquel remedio casero para estar perfecta para el día siguiente.

Ahora que tenía el dibujo, nadie podría romper el ritual. Lo que significaba que todos seguirían enamorados de Tweek. Lo cuál era un problema.

Debía pensar en la forma de eliminar a la competencia para Kyle. Quizás solo tacharlos podría funcionar, pero tenía miedo de que el efecto al marcarlos sea uno diferente a solo quitarles los sentimientos por Tweak.

Dio vueltas en su cama hasta quedarse dormida.

La líder y su mano derecha llamaron a cada integrante del grupo para enterarse de quienes habían faltado a las clases.

Tres personas estuvieron ausentes, pero solo una era la potencial sospechosa: Yuu.

El fan art era el objeto crucial para eliminar los efectos del ritual, pero Yon sabía que había algo más importante que un simple papel: _El amor_.


	11. Sábado (I)

Cap. 11 - Sábado (I)

La noche del viernes pasó tranquila.

Yon y Yuga dejaron todo listo para salir temprano al día siguiente a buscar la solución al enorme problema que habían causado.

Tweek no dejó de dormir desde que tocó su cama. Kyle y Kenny se turnaron para velar su sueño, mientras tomaban el café que amablemente la Sra. Tweak les había preparado.

Stan y Pete lograron conciliar el sueño en las camas maltrechas de su celda.

Craig no tuvo la misma suerte. La cama era demasiado dura y cuando lograba quedarse dormido tenía pesadillas en donde Tweek se besaba con otros chicos y se burlaban de él por tener cuernos en la cabeza. El pelinegro prefirió no dormir y pensar en lo que haría cuando fuera liberado por la mañana.

El cielo empezaba a aclararse. Las personas empezaban a salir de sus casas para dirigirse a trabajar. El sábado se veía prometedor, pero no para todos.

Tweek se despertó gritando el nombre de Craig, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus rojizas mejillas. Kyle, quien se levantó del suelo ante el alarido de su rubio amigo, trató de apaciguar su dolor. Lo atrajo a sus brazos y lo acunó lentamente hasta que solo escuchó ligeros gimoteos por parte del blondo.

Por otro lado, se encontraban Yuga y Yon caminando desde temprano por las calles de South Park. Tenían un solo destino en mente: La casa de Wendy Testaburger.

Tucker se mantuvo de pie desde que el cielo había empezado a aclararse. En cuanto vio al comisario de turno le gritó que lo liberara, ya pasó toda la noche encerrado en ese apestoso lugar y ya debería poder irse. Sin embargo, no esperó que la respuesta fuera que sus padres debían pasar por él. Seguro y se llevaría el sermón más largo de su vida.

Agobiado por la espera, se sentó en la cama gastada de su celda a seguir esperando.

Por desgracia, sus vecinos fueron liberados poco tiempo después. Sus padres los pasaron a recoger temprano. Pudo escuchar cómo eran regañados por los adultos. Bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Él no tendría tiempo para escuchar reprimendas. Saldría corriendo a casa de su chico en cuánto fuera puesto en libertad.

Al mismo tiempo, se encontraba un Tweek más calmado preguntando por sus compañeros.

– Christophe, Clyde y Token fueron llevados de emergencia al hospital –tosió ligeramente al ver el rostro de horror del rubio. – Le pedí a Kenny que fuera a verlos para que nos dijera qué tal amanecieron… –sacó su celular para cerciorarse de que su pervertido amigo no hubiese llamado. – El que más me preocupa es Christophe… Craig se desahogó con él más que con cualquier otro… –suspiró.

El blondo no dejaba de temblar y repetirse así mismo que todo era su culpa.

– ¿Dónde e-está C-Craig? –las palabras le salían con torpeza.

– Cierto… Stan, Pete y él fueron llevados a la comisaría… Wendy me mandó un mensaje por parte de Stan, diciendo que saldrían hoy –sonrió aliviado.

– ¡Agh! ¡Debería ir a ver a los chicos al hospital! –exclamó, asustando al judío. – Pero… también quiero ir a ver a Craig… y a los demás –temblaba mientras hablaba. – ¡Agh! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Es demasiada presión! –llevó sus manos a su cabeza para empezar a jalar de sus cabellos.

Broflovski cogió con fuerza los brazos ajenos y los alejó del cabello rubio. Posó su frente en la opuesta y le pidió a Tweek que se calmara. Debía mantenerse relajado para evitar otro colapso. El blondo adquirió un tic en el ojo izquierdo que se le hizo gracioso al pelirrojo.

– Te prometo que todo estará bien, Tweek –acarició los dorados cabellos y abrazó despacio a su portador.

El ex cafeinómano se dejó caer en el pecho de su compañero y permitió que el judío lo abrazara con más seguridad. Y así se quedaron un buen rato, disfrutando de la calidez del otro.

Las asiáticas se encontraban frente a una confundida y recién despertada Wendy.

– Y, bien… ¿Van a quedarse paradas ahí sin decir nada? –la pelinegra frunció el ceño ante el silencio de sus compañeras de secundaria.

– Necesitamos tu ayuda… –la líder habló y comenzó a contarle todo el rollo del fan art y sus deseos por ver a Tweek con otros chicos. Explicando algunos términos y condiciones que debían respetarse después de realizado el ritual.

Wendy escuchó toda la historia atentamente. Sabía que aquellas extranjeras estaban involucradas en el raro comportamiento de sus amigos, pero no pensó que estuviera ligado a un hechizo.

– No puedo creerlo –la pelinegra se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta quedar cara a cara con Yon. – Yo… las chicas, el colegio y ¡Todo el pueblo! Confiaba y las apoyaba a ustedes –se cruzó de brazos y las miró con decepción.

Ambas extranjeras agacharon la cabeza por la vergüenza. Se sentían culpables y querían remediar el problema, por eso habían ido a buscar a Testaburger.

La presidenta del salón no sabía qué querían las asiáticas. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Si las que provocaron el caos no pueden remediarlo, ¿Por qué ella si podría?

– Es fácil… cada chico involucrado tiene a alguien realmente especial en su vida… –comentó Yuga. – Especial de manera romántica… y solo esa persona puede romper el maleficio –concluyó.

Wendy no confió del todo en las palabras de sus compañeras, pero intentar no constaba nada. Sabía a quiénes llamar, pero faltaba un detalle: Craig Tucker.

El pelinegro se encontraba siendo regañado por ambos padres. Sin embargo, él solo tenía en mente a su paranoico rubio. Aguantó el sermón hasta un punto, para después sacarles su típico dedo medio –y recibir lo mismo de sus padres–; y se marchó rumbo a casa de Tweek.

Caminaba con el ceño fruncido marcado y maldiciendo a todo aquel que se le cruzara por el camino. Faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar a su destino, cuándo de un auto negro salieron varias personas que lo rodearon. Confundido por la situación y listo para golpearlos hasta la muerte, Tucker se lanzó a uno de ellos. Sin embargo, alguien por detrás lo noqueó y lo subieron al auto hasta desaparecer entre las estrechas calles del pueblo.

Sintió sus manos y pies amarrados. Su cabeza daba vueltas y varias siluetas delante de él empezaron a verse con claridad. Eran varias chicas que lo rodeaban con los brazos cruzados y ceños fruncidos.

¿En dónde carajos estaba?

Recién despertando y estirándose, se encontraba Yuu rodeada de mangas yaoi y shojou. Se mantuvo leyendo durante toda la madrugada, buscando la respuesta para su problema. Nada había servido. Tiró los libros al suelo y dio vueltas en su cama, frustrada.

La única opción que le quedaba era hacer que Tweek eligiera por voluntad propia a Kyle.

Respuesta sencilla pero difícil de llevar a cabo.


	12. Sábado (II)

Cap. 12

La poca luz que entraba en la habitación hizo a Craig gruñir. No podía distinguir a los causantes de esto del todo bien.

– Craig Tucker –Yon se posicionó delante de él. – Lamentamos los inconvenientes que te hicimos pasar, pero era necesario hablar contigo cuanto antes –hizo una ligera reverencia.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –gruñó.

La líder asiática pidió prender la luz, dejando a todas al descubierto. Las extranjeras se presentaron.

Yon se presentó como la representante del grupo asiático conformado por las chicas que dibujan y escriben sobre el amor entre chicos.

Yuga fue la siguiente. Presentándose como la mano derecha y mejor amiga de Yon.

Utau, quien había sido llamada de emergencia, se presentó como la fan número 1 del _creek_. Aunque admitió en voz baja tener cierta empatía con otra ship.

Las demás asiáticas solo se inclinaron hacia adelante como un saludo.

No hizo falta presentar a Wendy, Bebe y Nicole.

Al pelinegro, las introducciones de cada chica le valieron nada. Él solo pensaba en su _honey_.

– Sé que no entiendes el porqué de tu presencia aquí, pero… hay algo que debes saber –comentó Wendy. Dándole pase a las orientales para hablar y resolver las dudas inexistentes de Tucker.

– Sólo quiero irme de aquí… –frunció el ceño. – Debo ir por Tweek… me debe una explicación creíble de su estupidez –escupió con cólera.

– Después de lo que escuches… tu molestia hacia Tweek, cambiará –insistió, Testaburger.

La líder, llamada a ser la que cuente todos los sucesos ocurridos, se relamió los labios y trató de concentrar todo el valor que pudiera tener para enfrentarse a un, ya muy enojado, Tucker.

Cada palabra pronunciada por Yon hacía que Craig quisiera matarlas a todas y de maneras muy específicas y sangrientas. Sinceramente, ni él sabía que podía ser tan agresivo y sádico.

Los insultos no se hicieron esperar, tantos que Bebe y Nicole le pidieron calma para que la asiática pudiera terminar el relato.

– Después de verlos pelear… decidimos acabar con todo destruyendo el fan art –tragó saliva y cerró fuertemente los ojos. – Pero alguien se lo robó… –rehuyó de la mirada despectiva del pelinegro.

Craig no terminó de creer todo lo que le han dicho. Por la culpa de ellas, casi golpeó a su babe. Reflexionó ante ese detalle. Él podría golpear a quien sea, pero jamás a su cariñito. La ira lo consumía por dentro, pero ahora estaba centrada en otras personas.

Bárbara, al verlo concentrado en sus pensamientos, creyó conveniente comentarle que tienen un plan B.

– ¿Y qué mierda tengo que ver en todo eso? –preguntó, enojado después de escuchar el plan.

– Los chicos quieren a Tweek por culpa del ritual, pero también es porque creen que tú no eres digno de Tweek… –respondió Nicole.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y se alzó de hombros. Eso no era verdad. Él siempre ayudaba a su chico con sus nervios y tics. ¿Eso lo hacía un mal novio? Pfff. Idioteces.

Nicole pudo adivinar el pensamiento de su amigo y le recriminó que todo eso era antes. De un tiempo para acá, Craig se había vuelto agresivo y celoso. No dejaba que ni ellas salieran a pasear con el rubio, lo cual era tonto. No dejaba que saliera con polos manga cero o shorts en verano, controlaba sus redes sociales e, incluso, trataba de estar todo el día en la cafetería para vigilar a Tweek mientras atendía a las personas.

Parecía otra persona.

Tucker suspiró y agachó la cabeza ante la vergüenza.

Quizás Nicole tenía razón. Tal vez la adolescencia le había chocado tanto que no podía controlar sus verdaderas emociones. El Craig celoso y posesivo estaba ganando; y al mismo tiempo alejando a su rubio.

– Regresando al plan… –interfirió, Wendy. – El amor que sienten por Tweekie… –cuando la pelinegra usó aquel apelativo para el blondo, Craig mostró aquel rostro lleno de celos que Bebe fotografió con flash.

– ¿Qué mierda haces? –insultó Tucker, cegado por el flash.

– Mírate, Fucker… no eres más que un idiota que realmente no merece a Tweek –Stevens le mostró la foto a su amigo y este giró el rostro para no verlo. – Quizás y Tweekers sí necesite a otra persona menos tóxica –sentenció, obteniendo un _vete a la mierda,_ de parte del secuestrado.

Wendy, cansada de verse interrumpida, le pasó la batuta a Yon.

– Debes demostrar ser un buen novio para Tweek –el pelinegro arqueó una ceja y sonrió en son de burla. – De esa manera, ellos podrán liberarse de " _la responsabilidad_ " de mantener a salvo a Tweek de novios maltratadores como tú –sonrió.

Craig suspiró por enésima vez y sintió que sus ojos iban a salirse de tanto mirarlas mal.

– Una vez que ellos vean que eres un buen partido para Tweek, ellos entrarán en conflicto consigo mismos porque él te corresponderá –complementó Yuga.

– Es ahí donde entran las novias y recuperan a sus chicos –concluyó Utau.

Craig reconoció haber cambiado un poco, consideró que tener esos cambios, era en parte el no tener el consentimiento expreso de Tweek para poder tomarlo como suyo. Las chicas se sorprenden ante aquella revelación, mientras él les pedía que lo liberen.

Nicole le advirtió que si se ponía agresivo, entre todas lo golpearían. El pelinegro aceptó el plan y fue liberado de las cuerdas y de la silla. Se levantó para estirarse, mientras Wendy les informaba a todas que faltaba ubicar a las parejas destinadas de algunos chicos. Sin embargo, no demoraría mucho en hacerlo. Por mientras, los primeros en ser liberados serían Clyde y Token; parejas de Bebe y Nicole, respectivamente.

El grupo de mujeres y Craig, repasaron el plan que llevarían a cabo ese mismo día. Se dividieron en equipos, siendo Wendy la que debería llevar a Tweek al hospital para el primer "des-enamoramiento".

Mientras tanto, Tweek se encontraba tomando un desayuno preparado por su judío protector. Tomaba el café con calma, tratando de pensar en qué hacer. Decidiendo que iría a la cafetería a trabajar por la mañana para estar libre por la tarde y poder visitar a sus amigos con calma.

Kyle se ofreció para acompañarlo hasta llegar a su casa. Siendo aceptado con mucho gusto.

Tweek dejó que el pelirrojo se aseara en su baño, le prestó toallas y una camisa para que se pudiera cambiar. Broflovski no había querido causarle molestias al rubio, pero este había insistido.

Limpios y llenos, se encaminaron a la cafetería de los señores Tweak.

Y, como South Park es un pueblo pequeño, al salir de hacer sus compras para el desayuno; Yuu se llevó la sorpresa de ver caminar muy cómodos a su ship favorita. Inmediatamente, sin importarle que su abuela este esperando por ella para desayunar, siguió a la feliz pareja hasta su primer destino: La casa de Kyle.

Puede ver como se quedan hablando un rato. Por los gestos que hace el judío, Yuu puede suponer que estaba consolando a un muy nervioso Tweek. Por lo poco que Escuchó del día anterior, Craig había comenzado una pelea que, por obvias razones, no podía ganar. Los movimientos alterados del rubio confirmaron las sospechas de la asiática.

No pasaron más de diez minutos y Tweak ya se estaba despidiendo del pelirrojo. Un abrazo fraternal terminó la fantasía de la oriental, quien siguió espiando al blondo, logrando provocar un encuentro "casual" con el paranoico adolescente.

– ¡Hola, qué sorpresa! –exclamó, exagerando sus gestos de alegría.

– ¡Gaah! ¡Tú de nuevo! –gritó, histérico.

La asiática le sonrió y le preguntó a dónde era que se dirigía. Tweek, nervioso y con un tic en el ojo, respondió a la pregunta. La joven pelinegra sonrió y se ofreció a acompañarlo al trabajo. Dudoso de aceptar, Tweek no tuvo otra opción que decirle que sí. Estaba seguro de que todas formas ella lo seguiría y acosaría.

Caminaron con algo de prisa, el rubio no quería permanecer mucho tiempo con aquella extranjera.

– Lamento mucho lo que sucedió con tus amigos… y Craig –comenzó a hablar. – No quería decirlo, pero… –se detuvo, provocando que el rubio también lo hiciera. – Te lo dije –sentenció.

El blondo quiso decir algo en defensa de su novio, pero se calló. No quería discutir con una extraña. Frunció el ceño y retomó su andar.

– Sé que es difícil para ti, pero es obvio que no puedes seguir con él –lo siguió, insistiendo en el tema.

Tweek trató de ignorarla y caminar lo más rápido que pudo. No quería llamar la atención de las personas a su alrededor, pero aquella chica oriental no dejaba de hablar. Iba a volverlo loco. Hasta que tocó el tema de Kyle Broflovski, de nuevo.

– Tú… –detuvo su andar y miró con molestia a la joven. – No tienes idea de nada –respiró profundamente antes de continuar. – Tus amigas y tú fueron las que me unieron a Craig. Y, ahora, ¿Quieren separarnos? –negó con la cabeza. – Yo no soy el juguete de nadie. Así que, no trates de hacerme creer que Kyle es mi chico ideal, porque no tienes idea de cuáles son mis gustos –la señaló y antes de retirarse le sacó el dedo medio.

Yuu permaneció estática en su sitio, incrédula de lo que acababa de suceder. Las cosas se complicaban, pero no se iba a rendir. No podía volver a acercarse a Tweek así como así. Y menos hablarle de Kyle. Tendría que encontrar otra manera o sería demasiado tarde.

– Haré que Kyle sea de tu _gusto_ … –sonrió maquiavélicamente. Regresando a su casa para hacer unas llamadas.

Minutos después, frente a la casa de Tweek, se encontraba Wendy tocando el timbre desesperadamente. Dándose por vencida y llamando a sus amigas. El blondo no estaba en casa y buscarlo por el pueblo sería una pérdida de tiempo. Por suerte, Craig les comentó que en sus días libres apoyaba a su familia en la cafetería.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Testaburger fue a Tweek's Bros. En busca de su paranoico amigo.


	13. Sábado (III)

Caminó impaciente hasta la cafetería de su amigo, el tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido y tenían que resolver el problema en el que las asiáticas los habían metido.

Entró saludando amablemente a los señores Tweak y siguió su camino hasta donde sabía que Tweek estaría probando los diferentes tipos de café hasta perder la sensación de sabor.

Tocó la puerta para no sobre saltar al rubio, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. La Sra. Tweak le autorizó entrar, susurrándole que lo había visto llegar algo alterado y que por la cantidad de clientes no habían podido hablar con él. Eso asustó a Wendy, quien le pidió que se despreocupara y que ella ayudaría al heredero de los Tweak.

La pelinegra se adentró en el almacén. Estaba muy bien iluminado y desordenado, como siempre. Las bolsas de café estaban abiertas y esparcidas por el suelo. Caminó con cuidado para evitar pisar los granos de café, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amigo.

–Tweek… –su rostro preocupado se tornó horrorizado.

El blondo se encontraba tirado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y rodeado de varias tazas de café.

Wendy se acercó al muchacho, quien mantenía la mirada perdida y temblorosa al igual que su cuerpo. Testaburger trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, llamándolo varias veces por su nombre. La pelinegra supuso que tanto café lo había hecho entrar en shock. Bufó ante la desconsideración de los padres de su amigo y pidió una ambulancia. Era lógico que Tweek necesitaba ayuda profesional.

Los señores Tweak al enterarse se disculparon, excusándose con la fluidez de los clientes. Wendy no quiso seguir perdiendo el tiempo y se subió a la ambulancia con su amigo, dejando a los padres en la cafetería.

–Avísanos como va, por favor –pidió Richard. Recibiendo un simple asentimiento con la cabeza de parte de Testaburger.

La pelinegra llamó a Bárbara para avisarles lo ocurrido con el rubio, además de sugerir abortar la misión por ahora, hasta que Tweek estuviera estable de nuevo.

–Entiendo, le avisaré a los demás e iremos a darles el alcance –Respondió Bebe.

Todas las chicas y Craig se mantuvieron al tanto de la conversación de la rubia con su mejor amiga. Stevens suspiró profundo antes de darles la terrible noticia. Sobre todo por Tucker, que sabía se pondría agresivo.

– Tweek fue llevado al hospital –soltó, dejando que pase lo que tuviera que pasar.

El procesar la información les tomó algo de tiempo. Se miraron confundidos, sin entender las palabras de la rubia.

– Parece que tomó tanto café que entró en shock –suspiró. –Sus padres son unos… –quiso insultarlos, pero alguien más le ganó.

– Hijos de puta –frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la salida. Tenía que ir a ver a su _honey_.

Las chicas siguieron los pasos de un muy furioso Craig. Que se detuvo al darse cuenta que no sabía por dónde salir.

– ¿Dónde carajos estamos? –se cruzó de brazos, haciendo reír por unos segundos a las chicas.

– Síganme, por favor –pidió Yon. Siendo seguida por todos.

Al salir de la enorme mansión de la asiática, una limosina los estaba esperando para llevarlos al hospital.

– ¿Eres millonaria? –arqueó una ceja al ver tantos lujos.

– Algo así… –sonrió, haciéndole sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Craig decidió dejar de preguntar y subió al lujoso vehículo. El camino al hospital fue largo. El pelinegro pudo darse cuenta de que estaban fuera del pueblo. Quizás era la casa de campo de aquella extranjera.

Sacó su celular, que tenía como fondo la foto de Strike, Tweek y él. Sonrió al recordar los días que pasaron juntos en vacaciones. Prácticamente vivieron juntos dos meses enteros. Miro a la ventana, viendo el paisaje verde y tranquilizante.

Yon observó con culpa al pelinegro. Debía remediar todo el problema antes de que la situación se salga de sus manos.

Cada uno se mantuvo dentro de sus pensamientos hasta que el chofer interrumpió la tranquilidad informando que estaban por llegar.

Craig sintió un extraño dolor en el estómago. Respiró con tranquilidad, su bebé estaba bien. Todo tenía que ser un susto de mal gusto.

– ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentado? –preguntó de forma burlona.

Craig le sacó el dedo medio a Bebe y bajó de la limo. Sintió que su corazón iba a salirse en cualquier momento y estaba nervioso. Caminó por detrás de las chicas, quienes se dieron cuenta de la angustia del pelinegro.

– Si Tweek te ve así se va a poner loco –se cruzó de brazos. – Bájale a tu pesimismo –rodó los ojos.

Nicole miró con reproche a su rubia amiga y le sonrió con calidez al mejor amigo de su novio. Le preguntó si quería que ellas fueran las primeras en entrar para darle tiempo, pero él se negó. Él era el novio, no ellas. Debía mostrarse seguro y dejar de verse tan preocupado. Agradeció el interés de la morena y le sacó el dedo medio a Bebe, otra vez.

Frente de la puerta del cuarto de Tweek, Craig se dio valor a sí mismo y entró. El rostro de Testaburger fue lo primero que vio y eso le hizo sentirse más tranquilo. Ella no parecía estar alterada ni triste. La pasó de largo y se encontró con su honey durmiendo.

– Le dieron un estimulante para que pueda descansar –La pelinegra comentó. – Hubo exceso de cafeína, por lo que mandaron a hacerle muchos exámenes –se cruzó de brazos. – Pero, en general, se encuentra mejor –sonrió sutilmente. – Te dejaré a solas con él –anunció, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Una vez solos, Craig acarició con cuidado el rostro pálido de su novio. Le susurró palabras cálidas y de aliento. Le besó la mano y le prometió que mandaría al diablo a sus suegros por explotadores.

– Y, también… te debo una disculpa –respiró hondo y siguió. – Si yo… hubiera dado aquel golpe y, después, me hubiera enterado de que esas odiosas chinas tuvieron la culpa… –sollozó. – Demonios… yo… no podría vivir con esa culpa –se limpió las lágrimas al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Las chicas se mantuvieron en la puerta, esperando que Craig les diera permiso para entrar.

El pelinegro volteó su mirada seria y con una seña con la mano les dio permiso para seguir adelante.

Nicole se acercó a él y lo abrazó para confortarlo. Tucker miró de reojo a la morena y se dejó hacer. Daniels era muy cercana al pelinegro gracias a la relación que tenía con Token. Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron con gentiliza.

Wendy y las demás se mantuvieron observando. Si las cosas salían bien para Tweek, lo cual todos esperaban, podrían usar la ventaja de que están en la clínica para llevar a cabo el primer paso del plan.

Después de un rato, Yuga sugirió que para empezar Craig debía disculparse con los chicos que había mandado al hospital, sobre todo con Christophe que era el más grave de los tres. El pelinegro rodó los ojos y aceptó a regañadientes comenzar el plan. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su rubio y junto a Nicole se dirigió a la primera habitación, donde estaban Clyde y Token compartiendo el cuarto.

Antes de entrar, el pelinegro meditó la situación. La situación estaba clara. Él los había agredido, sí. Sin embargo, fueron ellos quienes se acercaron con malas intenciones a su bebé y eso no podía permitirlo. Aunque… estuviera hechizados o algo así.

Mierda.

Se miró por última vez con Nicole, quien le sonrió para darle ánimos y el valor para entrar. Al ingresar a la habitación compartida, pudo notar que sus amigos descansaban. Quizás debía regresar más tarde, eso lo ayudaría a pensar mejor qué decir; pero, al volver para irse fue llamado por Token. Tucker sintió como su saliva pasaba lentamente por su garganta provocando un sonido fuerte e incómodo.

Se giró para enfrentarse a su viejo amigo, se disculpó por despertarlo y le preguntó si podían hablar a cerca de Tweek. Black permaneció calmado y asintió con delicadeza, dándole el pase a Craig para que hable.

Con su típica voz nasal, el pelinegro comenzó por mencionar que su relación con Tweek marchaba bien. Ambos habían encontrado un equilibrio perfecto entre su falta de demostrar de manera correcta sus sentimientos y la ansiedad mezclada con paranoia del blondo. No pudo negar que a veces, la falta de compromiso de Tweek por avanzar al siguiente nivel lo hacía ponerse de mal humor. Ambos eran hombres, entonces ¿Por qué Tweak no parecía querer tener sexo con él?

Token arqueó una ceja ante la rara pregunta planteada por su viejo amigo. Quizás era mucha presión para el cafeinómano.

– ¿Cuál es el apuro? –levantó sus hombros ante el desinterés. – ¿Recuerdas que nos contaste a Clyde y a mí su primer beso? –mostró una sonrisa burlona. – Tweek faltó al colegio por la vergüenza –negó con la cabeza. – Es demasiado pedirle que tengan intimidad –quiso sonar obvio, pero el pelinegro no daba tregua a las palabras del moreno.

– Si Red y el inútil de Kevin tuvieron sexo, entonces yo también debería poder –se cruzó de brazos, exponiéndose así mismo ante sus últimas palabras.

Clyde, quien había permanecido callado, gruñó ante lo dicho por su amigo. ¿Era ese el problema? ¿No quería perder ante su prima? ¿Era un puto capricho?

Entonces, Tucker se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras. Quiso remediarlo, tratar de explicar que no era una competencia de quien dejaba de ser virgen primero; pero ninguno de sus compañeros quiso escuchar. Había arruinado el plan y, como un plus, ahora pensaban que era un idiota que jugaba con la virginidad de su novio.

Vaya día.

– Si no tienes más que decir, por favor, retírate –ordenó el moreno. – Estás empezando a irritarme –frunció el ceño.

– Lamento esto, chicos… –huyó de la mirada juzgadora de sus víctimas.

– Eres un inmaduro, Craig… –sentenció, Token. – Quizás todos lo somos aún, pero tú… no tienes límites –gruñó y le señaló con la mano la salida.

Craig se quedó sin palabras y observó la decepción con la que sus mejores amigos lo miraban. Caminó lento por los pasillos del hospital. Las chicas no estaban cerca, lo más probable es que estuvieran con Tweek.

Quiso correr a verlo. Estrecharlo entre sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Aunque fuera muy cursi.

Se detuvo a medio pasillo y se acercó a mirar por la ventana. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y las palabras de Token inundaban sus pensamientos.

Inmadurez.

Estampó su frente contra el vidrio que lo separaba de la brisa de un clima frío. Cerró los ojos y trató de mantener sus emociones controladas. Aquellas que lo volvían un chico amargado y cruel. Torció sus labios al sentirse tan devastado y perdido.

Y si, realmente, ¿No merecía a Tweek?

El rubio era un manejo de nervios constante, detalle que había bajado en los últimos años gracias a los consejos de los psicólogos que habían visitado juntos. El café aún era un problema continuo en sus vidas. Culpa total de los padres, cabía destacar. Aún soñaba con que el gobierno lo espiaba y que los gnomos le robaban los calzoncillos. Aunque eso último estaba cerca a creerlo, a veces su propia ropa interior desaparecía sin razón. Eso o ya estaba siendo contagiado por la paranoia de su chico. Además, se habían inscrito juntos a clases de Karate y Taekwondo; pero él las había dejado. Tweek logró cambiar de cinta varias veces.

Bufó.

Tweek había mejorado mucho en los últimos años. ¿Y él? ¿Qué había cambiado? Se había vuelto más asociable, renegón y celoso. La culpa la tenía el rubio, se había vuelto más sexy después de rebajar ese peso extra que lo hacía ver tan adorable. Las miradas de las chicas y chicos empezaron a hacerlo sentirse inseguro. ¿Y si Tweek se daba cuenta de que podía tener a quién quisiera? ¿Y si lo engañaba?

La paranoia era contagiosa.

Se golpeó el rostro ante su estúpida conclusión. Culpar a alguien más por sus errores era de ciertos gordos culones que no cabían en ese momento en sus pensamientos.

Él no era un buen novio para Tweek. Su honey se merecía algo mejor.

Retomó su andar hacia la habitación del rubio cafeinómano. Tomó aire antes de entrar y ser bombardeado por las preguntas de las chicas dentro del cuarto. Ignoró las dudas de sus compañeras y siguió de frente para ver a su blondo favorito. Aún permanecía dormido.

– Soy tan idiota, Tweek… –negó con la cabeza. – Mereces a alguien que confíe en ti y no pierda la cabeza por idioteces –gruñó.

Las chicas se miraban entre sí, confundidas por las palabras del pelinegro.

– Lo mejor será que te deje libre… –sonrió, reflejando en sus ojos el dolor de su decisión. – Para que alguien mejor que yo esté a tu lado –arrugó las sábanas que tenía entre sus manos, para luego soltarlas y dirigirse a la salida.

Wendy, quien fue la primera en reaccionar, detuvo el caminar de Tucker. ¿Qué carajos había pasado para que quisiera romper con Tweek? El pelinegro no estaba dispuesto a responder. No tenía por qué y menos a gente extraña.

Nicole trató de hacerlo entrar en razón. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando por la cabeza del pelinegro podía ser solucionado hablándose, no rompiendo con un chico dormido. No era justo para Tweek.

Los gritos de las asiáticas demoraron en llegar, pero fueron tan exageradas con sus lamentos que una enfermera les pidió callarse o las botarían a patadas la próxima vez. Yuga y Yon se taparon las bocas entre ellas, tratando de evitar que sus gritos se oyeran. Utau y Bárbara se miraron apenadas.

Las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado.

Craig ignoró las suplicas de su morena amiga y trató de irse, pero una voz lo detuvo.

Entre las miradas azules y verdes, los pasos de un Tweek aun adormecido llegaron hacia su novio.

Tucker tragó saliva al ver la seriedad del rubio frente a él. Tweak rodó los ojos y cogió de ambas mejillas al contrario para estirarlas y hacerlo quejarse por el dolor.

– No lo acepto –un mohín adorable se implantó en el rostro del paranoico muchacho. – No acepto tu rompimiento conmigo –lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en el cuello del más alto.

Craig sonrió y quiso regresarle el gesto, pero debía ser fuerte. Tweek merecía una persona madura a su lado, que no lo controlara o desconfiara de él. Una persona madura e inteligente. No él.

El rubio rió ante las palabras de su pelinegro. ¿A caso era tan tonto? Craig había hecho por él lo que ni sus padres ni psicólogos habían logrado, darle valor. El valor de creer en sí mismo y la seguridad de que podía lograr lo que se propusiera.

–Te quiero, Craig. No por quién eres, sino por quien soy cuando estoy contigo –cogió el rostro melancólico de su chico y lo besó en la nariz. – Si me dejas, creo que colapsaré por la presión de no tenerte a mi lado –la mirada tranquila del rubio le trasmitió paz y confianza al pelinegro, quien beso en la frente a su novio.

– Eres el mejor, cariño –dirigió sus labios a los contrarios, pero se detuvo al escuchar los pequeños gritos de las espectadoras. – Pervertidas –sonrió y abrazó al blondo.

Las asiáticas bufaron decepcionadas al no obtener un beso de su OTP. Nicole, Wendy y Bebe se alegraron de que no hubiera ruptura y de que el plan podía seguir en marcha.

Oh, el plan.

Tucker cargó entre sus brazos a su rubio convaleciente y lo depositó con cuidado en su cama. Se le puso al tanto de toda la situación y de los cambios que debía sufrir la solución inicial. El blondo permaneció perdido entre la conversación de sus compañeros, hasta que Bebe le pidió a las asiáticas decirle toda la verdad al heredero de los Tweak.

El cafeinómano gritó histérico al enterarse del ritual y el fan art. A punto de un nuevo colapso, Craig se metió en la cama para abrazar a su nervioso novio y susurrarle que debía bajar la voz o vendría la enfermera a botarlos y él no quería irse, incluso pensó en que debía pasar la noche ahí; velando el sueño de su lindo rubio.

Tweek trató de controlar su furia y se escondió en el pecho del pelinegro. Sin embargo, y como había predicho Craig, la enfermera entró para desalojar a todas las chicas. El pelinegro permaneció escondido entre las sábanas y pasó desapercibido. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Tucker salió de entre las sábanas y besó a su novio en los labios.

Una promesa de amor sincero.

* * *

¡Gracias por los comentarios! 3 Me hacen el día 3

Pero, tengan cuidado con Spoilear en los comentarios a las personas que todavía no leen por completo los capítlos ;u; ¡Gracias! ;)


	14. Domingo - Entre el amor y la fraternidad

El amanecer de un nuevo día empezaba a darse. Yuu se levantó de buen ánimo y con grandes expectativas respecto a su plan. El día anterior había recolectado interesante información sobre Broflovski. Quien por cierto había accedido a hablar con ella en un par de horas.

Se aseó y alistó para salir. Debía hacer unas llamadas importantes antes de verse con el pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital del pueblo, se encontraba una pareja recién despertando. Craig se había ofrecido a pasar la noche cuidando de su novio y este había insistido en que durmieran juntos en la cama clínica. El pelinegro no se hizo de rogar y se acomodó entre las sábanas y el tibio cuerpo de su rubio.

Ambos chicos se estiraron y se dieron un beso de buenos días. Tucker le preguntó a su novio cómo se sentía y este le respondió con un beso que inició una ronda de los mismos.

– Uy, tan temprano y haciendo cochinadas –interrumpió, Testaburger.

Tweek soltó un grito ante la sorpresa, obteniendo una disculpa por parte de su amiga.

– Lo siento, pero tenía que detenerlos antes de que lleguen al siguiente nivel –sacó la lengua y sonrió. – Yon también está aquí, pero entró en shock –buscó con su mirada a la mencionada, quien se encontraba sonriente y con la cámara en mano.

Tucker les sacó el dedo medio y se levantó de la cama. El rubio se acomodó mejor y suspiró avergonzado.

– Clyde y Token serán dados de alta, hoy –gruñó. –En cuanto estén separados, Tweek podrá hablar con ellos con tranquilidad y decirles sus sentimientos –sonrió.

El pelinegro abrazó a su novio, mientras Wendy proseguía con las novedades del día.

– Por cierto, ayer pude comunicarme con la pareja de Christophe –Yon aplaudió emocionada, pero el rostro incómodo de Wendy la hizo cesar en su alegría. – Hoy cuando fui a verlo, él ya no estaba –suspiró. – Pregunté por él y me informaron que en la madrugada fue trasladado a una de las mejores clínicas en Inglaterra –sonrió resignada.

Craig alzó los hombros en signo de desinterés, Yon estaba sorprendida e intrigada y Tweek estaba apenado, le hubiera gustado despedirse del francés. El poco tiempo que compartieron lo hizo conocerlo mejor. El rubio le hizo prometer a su chico que le debía una disculpa al extranjero, recibiendo un gruñido de parte del pelinegro.

La asiática no pudo con la curiosidad y preguntó quién era el afortunado.

 _Gregory Yardale, el inglés._

– Me comentó que Christophe siempre lo niega y huye de él, pero que en el fondo lo ama –la pelinegra se alzó de hombros y sonrió divertida. El amor era complejo pero hermoso.

Tweek rio ante las palabras de su amiga y pensó que esos dos hacían una pareja muy interesante. Craig rodó los ojos y ocultó su rostro entre la cabeza y el cuello de su rubio, no le importaba la relación de ese francés idiota que se había atrevido a acercarse a su _honey_ ~.

Más tarde; Bebe, Nicole, Utau y Yuga llegaron corriendo después de haberse quedado dormidas. Subir cinco pisos por las escaleras con botines fue tan agotador que terminaron cayendo de rodillas dentro de la habitación del enfermo, justo frente al médico de turno que les informaba a los demás sobre los resultados de los análisis.

El café había producido en Tweek un grave estrés que fue controlado a tiempo, pero su estómago e intestinos estaban muy sentidos con el exceso de cafeína ingerido anteriormente. Lo mejor sería que el rubio se quedara internado para hacerle más análisis y poder recetarle el mejor tratamiento posible. Con suerte ese mismo día por la tarde podría ser dado de alta.

Situación diferente para los novios de Bárbara y Nicole. Ambas chicas saludaron con cariño al enfermo rubio y le informaron al grupo que estaban camino a recoger a sus chicos.

La idea era simple. Bebe le diría a su castaño que Tweek estaba hospitalizado en la clínica, lo cual haría que Clyde corriera a ver al rubio. Estando solos, ambos podrían hablar y Tweak podría aclarar sus sentimientos por Craig para darle paso a Stevens y que ella termine haciéndole una pregunta fundamental a su novio para asegurarse de que ya no estaba falsamente enamorado del nervioso blondo.

De la misma forma, Nicole haría lo mismo pero en cuanto su mejor amiga le diera la señal. Así, Token podría hablar a solas con Tweek.

Ambas chicas juraron haber entendido el plan y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Las cosas parecían marchar bien. Wendy y las asiáticas decidieron ir a tomar algo a la cafetería para pasar el rato mientras el plan se llevaba a cabo. Craig se quedó un rato más despidiéndose de su lindo novio.

Las palabras bonitas y dulces no se hicieron esperar. Tweak adoraba cuando su pelinegro se ponía meloso con él. Pasaba muy poco, pero cuando sucedía era el chico más feliz del mundo.

Cuando por fin Tucker se decidió a irse fue sorprendido por dos chicos agitados por correr. El blondo lanzó ligeros gritos de pánico.

¿Qué carajos hacían Token y Clyde en su habitación al mismo tiempo?

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaron ambos visitantes al unísono.

Craig fue tomado por sorpresa con la pregunta. Rodó los ojos y se alzó de hombros.

– Vine a cuidar de _mí_ novio –sonrió con orgullo.

Black y Donovan fruncieron el ceño y mostraron una mueca disconforme por la respuesta de su amigo de infancia.

El moreno tomó todo el aire que pudo para calmarse y poder seguir su camino hasta la cama del único rubio del cuarto. El pelinegro lo dejó pasar sin problemas, en cambio, con Clyde fue diferente.

El castaño no quiso empezar una pelea y saludó desde lejos al blondo, quien le pidió amablemente a su novio que dejara pasar al segundo chico más gordo después de Cartman.

Tanto Token como Clyde acariciaron los dorados cabellos del enfermo y le preguntaron qué había pasado y cómo se sentía. El paranoico muchacho omitió cierta información tanto para sus amigos como para su novio, no había necesidad de crear más peleas entre ellos y aquella asiática entrometida.

– ¿Por qué dejas que Craig te visite después de lo sucedido el viernes? –la pregunta le cayó de sorpresa. Clyde no podía comprenderlo.

– Sé que Craig ha tenido cambios negativos en estos últimos meses –agachó la cabeza, apenado. – Pero, también sé que sin él muchas cosas en mi vida no hubiesen cambiado y mucho menos mejorado –miró a sus amigos con determinación. – Amo a mi chico espacial, tanto que siento que si nos separamos algo en mí se moriría para siempre –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

El moreno y el castaño se miraron confundidos y desorientados.

– Ustedes son igual de importantes que él, pero en otro sentido –limpió las lágrimas que querían resbalarse por sus sonrojadas mejillas. – Los amo como los hermanos que no tengo. Hemos crecido juntos y no quisiera perderlos tampoco –su mirada combinada entre preocupación y tristeza hizo estremecer a sus amigos.

Sus pensamientos estaban revueltos y no encontraban la forma de ordenarlos.

– Quizás tengas razón –los gestos de molestia fueron desapareciendo. –Pero, justo ahora, Craig no es más que un idiota que no soporta que su prima haya perdido la virginidad antes que él –bufó el moreno.

Tweek mostró un rostro confundido por lo dicho. ¿Qué tenía que ver Red y su virginidad en todo esto?

– Cometí muchos errores, ¿De acuerdo? –se quejó el pelinegro. – Y estoy tratando de remediarlos –gruñó.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y les pidió a sus amigos que lo dejaran elegir lo mejor para él. Ya no era un niño manipulable o ingenuo. Él podía defenderse solo, pero agradecía la preocupación de sus amigos.

Clyde y Token no entendían la insistencia de su blondo amigo por seguir con el de ascendencia peruana. O, quizás, sí. Pero se negaban a creer que Tweak fuera tan bueno para perdonar tan rápido al pelinegro.

Sumergidos en su mundo interior, fueron sorprendidos por sus novias. Quienes los abrazaron por la espalda. Ambos se voltearon para quedar frente a frente a sus chicas.

Nicole y Bebe mantenían una sonrisa en sus rostros. Hubo una pequeña confusión a la hora de avisarles a sus parejas sobre el estado de Tweek, pero parecía haber sido lo mejor. Ambas chicas se miraron antes de lanzarles la pregunta que definiría si sus enamorados seguían en el trance del fan art.

– ¿Qué sientes por Tweek? –preguntaron al unísono, dejando pasmados a los chicos.

Token parpadeó varias veces antes de hablar. Sintió como si hubiera salido de un extraño sueño.

– Amor… –sonrió, dejando sorprendidos a todos. – Pero, fraternal –acarició el rostro anonadado de su chica. – Siento que Tweek es como un niño perdido que no tiene a quien recurrir y que mi deber es protegerlo y cuidarlo –miró con seguridad a la morena. – Nadie podría tomar tu lugar, mi amor –besó en la frente a su chica y la abrazó, siendo correspondido.

Los morenos se quedaron abrazados largo rato, hasta que cierto castaño interrumpió el momento.

– Es verdad… –sonrió con cierto pesar. – Tweek es como un hermanito menor al que debo proteger de un novio abusivo –frunció ligeramente y negó con la cabeza. – Aunque esté realmente no lo sea –suspiró y miró de reojo a un enojado Tucker. – Eres la chica de mis sueños, Bárbara… –expresó con toda confianza, mirando a los ojos a su chica. – Y si en algún momento lo dudaste, lo lamento –la abrazó, siendo correspondido al instante.

– Eres un idiota, Clyde –ajustó el abrazo y escuchó los ligeros sollozos de su chico. –Y un llorón – rio, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

En cuánto se separaron, Tweek se levantó de su cama y se dirigió con paso firme a sus dos amigos para darles un fuerte abrazo y agradecerles por toda la preocupación. Ambos correspondieron el gesto. Segundos después, Bebé y Nicole se unirían al abrazo. Craig rodó los ojos ante la escena cursi, para después ser embestido de sorpresa por todos sus amigos.

Un cálido abrazo _familiar_.

Al separarse, sintieron la presencia de nuevos visitantes en la habitación. Wendy y las asiáticas tenían sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Token y Clyde no entendían la extraña felicidad de las chicas, pero Utau las excusó argumentando que veían mucho mejor a Tweek y eso las ponía felices.

En efecto, el semblante de Tweek estaba mucho mejor. Gran parte de ello era porque sus amigos habían regresado a la normalidad.

Pasaron un rato hablando de las tareas para el día siguiente. Tucker no pensaba hacer nada más que cuidar a su rubio enfermo. Tweak agradeció el gesto, pero le insistió en que debía ponerse al día.

Las parejas decidieron aprovechar lo que resta del día para salir y pasar unos ratos juntos.

Las asiáticas y Wendy decidieron ir a almorzar para regresar más tarde con energías y elaborar el siguiente plan. La única pareja del lugar aceptó y se quedaron solos.

– Son 3 idiotas menos –gruñó Craig, sintiendo un peso extra en su espalda.

– Aún debes hablar con Christophe, amor –besó la oreja del pelinegro, quien volteó para reclamar los labios contrarios.

– Eso lo podemos negociar después –sonrió y retomó con ansias el beso cortado.

Mientras tanto, en el punto de encuentro de la reunión entre Kyle y Yuu. El judío acababa de llegar y buscaba con la mirada a la asiática. Caminó a ese lugar, pensó que estaba cometiendo un error al acercarse demasiado a esa oriental.

– ¡Broflovski! –gritaron, llamando la atención del susodicho.

Kyle volteó confundido en busca de la persona que lo había llamado. A lo lejos, pudo ver a Yuu rodeada de personas que le parecían familiares. Una fuerte incomodidad en el estómago lo atacó y quiso huir, pero fue rápidamente rodeado por aquellas extrañas personas. La asiática se posicionó delante de él y sonrió.

– Tenemos que hablar, Kyle –una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro de la castaña.


	15. LunesDrásticos Cambios

¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! tres

* * *

Despertando en la comodidad de su cama junto al chico de sus sueños, Tweek abrió con pesar sus brillantes ojos verdes y se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor, queriendo evitar lo inevitable. Despertar.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que el despertador sonara para avisar que era hora de alistarse para ir al colegio. El rubio fue dado de alta la noche anterior y Craig se quedó a dormir con él por seguridad.

El estruendoso sonido de la alarma hizo saltar de la sorpresa al pelinegro, que gruñó y tiró al suelo el artefacto que se atrevió a despertarlo. Devolvió su mirada a su compañero, que mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Hola, cariño~ –cambió su semblante amenazante a uno más calmado. – ¿Cómo te sientes? –acarició la mejilla contraria, depositando un beso en la frente del menor.

– Mejor –se aferró al pecho de su novio. – No quiero ir a clases –confesó.

El pelinegro sonrió. –No pensaba dejarte ir, dulzura~ –abrazó con fuerza el delicado cuerpo de su _honey_ ~.

Tweek sonrió triunfante y se cubrió con las sábanas para seguir descansando, mientras su novio se dirigía a darse un baño.

Tucker dejaba recoger las gotas de agua por todo su cuerpo y pensaba en el plan que Wendy había trazado para "desencantar" a Stanley. Sin Tweak las cosas podrían ponerse más complicadas, pero no imposibles. Lavó su cuerpo con algo de prisa y se tensó un poco al pensar en su rubio desnudo. Suspiró indignado. No era momento para ponerse caliente ni pensar en esas cosas.

Salió de la ducha y se secó para ponerse su típica ropa de siempre. Se acomodó su gorro azul y regresó al cuarto de su pareja, quien había caído rendido en los brazos de Morfeo. Depositó un beso en la frente del rubio e hizo una llamada mientras abandonada la casa de los Tweak.

Pronto llegó a las fueras del colegio y se encontró con Wendy, Yon, Yuga y Utau. Intercambiaron detalles sobre el estado de salud del rubio ausente y siguieron su labor de esperar a Marsh.

Testaburger no dejaba de mover insistentemente sus piernas. Yon rodó los ojos y le pidió que se tranquilizara, que se moviera tanto la alteraba a ella también. La pelinegra frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín. No quería ser regañada por una de las culpables de la situación actual.

Tenía miedo de que su plan fuera un fracaso y su ex novio todavía estuviera en ese trance de carroñero*. Se repitió así misma que Stan aún la quería y que sacarlo de ese encantamiento no sería difícil. Respiró profundamente varias veces, tratando de pensar en las palabras que le diría al pelinegro, pero este nunca llegó.

El timbre de inicio de clases sonó y tuvieron que correr para no quedarse fuera.

En medio de los pasillos, el pequeño grupo se dividió. Wendy y Craig se dirigieron a su salón y al entrar se percataron de que faltaban tanto Stanley como Kyle.

Preocupada por la salud de su ex pareja, la pelinegra se acerca a Kenny controlando su desesperación por saber algo de Marsh. El rubio, desinteresando, le comentó que el judío estuvo llamándolo insistentemente ayer por la noche. Stan se estuvo quejando de eso durante su partida de League of Legends; de ahí en adelante, el pervertido del salón no tenía más detalles que ofrecer.

En el transcurso de las clases, Wendy trató de comunicarse con el pelinegro por medio de mensajes, llamadas e incluso whatsapp; pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Cuando las asiáticas se enteraron del probable motivo de la falta de Stan, sintieron algo de lástima por Testaburger.

– No será que… –la líder de las orientales miró fijamente a Wendy para luego desviar su mirada.

La pelinegra no era tonta. – Di lo que ibas a decir –frunció ligeramente el ceño y arrugó su nariz.

– Quizás… –tosió, nerviosa. – ¿Podría ser que Kyle sea la persona especial de Stan…? –se encogió de hombros, queriendo restarle importancia a su propia hipótesis.

Yon quiso explicar mejor su teoría, pero la mirada perdida de Wendy la hizo guardarse sus comentarios. Había mucha química entre ambos amigos. Kyle siempre estaba para Stan y viceversa. Tenían muchas cosas en común y otra muchas que no, pero que incluso aquellas diferencias se complementaban. Después de mucho tiempo, la joven feminista se sintió amenazada por aquella amistad. Siempre tuvo miedo de que un día Stan la dejara por Kyle. Aunque nunca hubo una razón sustentable para pensar o creer en eso, la duda y la incertidumbre nunca la dejaron tranquila.

¿Cómo debería reaccionar si es verdad? ¿Cómo dejar que el chico de sus sueños se vaya con su mejor amigo?

Las lágrimas se asomaban peligrosamente por sus pupilas.

 _Debía dejarlo ir._

Craig miró con lástima a su compañera y solo pudo acompañarla en silencio, esperando que sea como sea la situación, Stan no tuviera puesto los ojos en su Tweek nunca más.

Regresaron a sus aulas para terminar las horas restantes que les quedaban del colegio.

Tucker había estado ignorando olímpicamente a Kenny y sus susurros preguntando por SU novio. Estaba harto de tener que escuchar como el rubio pervertido no dejaba de preguntar por Tweek. Respiró y contó hasta mil para evitar voltear y romperle la cara a ese degenerado que tenía por compañero. No quería ser castigado de nuevo, pero si seguía escuchando la insistencia de McCormick por saber el paradero de _SU_ bebé, voltearía y lo mataría sin dudarlo; Total, al día siguiente el bastardo regresaba.

Las asiáticas lo sacaron de su trance de medio psicópata para percatarse de que todos se habían ido y el timbre de fin de clases ya había sonado. Se felicitó por el autocontrol y entre pláticas con las chicas, llegaron a la conclusión de ir a buscar a la pareja de amigos a la casa de Broflovski.

La caminata hasta la casa del judío fue silenciosa. Craig estuvo tentado a preguntar si debían cambiar el plan inicial, pero eso podría hacer sentir peor a su compañera de salón; por lo que prefirió guardar silencio.

Se miraron entre sí al llegar a su destino. Yon tomó el valor para tocar la puerta. Minutos después, un pequeño pelinegro de rasgos canadienses les abrió la puerta. Ike vestía de negro pero su rostro de niño bueno relucía a pesar de todo.

– Hola, Ike… linda… ropa… –arqueó una ceja, confundida por el atuendo del menor de los Broflovski.

– La ropa linda es para los conformistas –rodó los ojos y los hizo entrar. –Mi hermano está arriba, siendo conformista –recalcó.

– Gracias… niño emo –sonrió y rodó los ojos, hilarante.

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera responder ante tales palabras, los adolescentes ya se encontraban en el segundo piso de la casa frente a la puerta del hermano mayor de Ike.

El pequeño grupo se miró. Wendy se ofreció a entrar sola, pero Tucker insistió en ingresar con ella. Debía dejar algunas cosas en claro con ese par. La pelinegra le pidió que no se apresurara a nada, que tenían un plan y debían seguirlo. La mirada fría y cortante de su compañero le dio la certeza de que no haría nada que los pudiera perjudicar.

Las asiáticas se mantuvieron cerca a las escaleras, por si el pequeño de los Broflovski decidiera subir e interrumpir.

Ambos pelinegros entraron a la habitación sin previo aviso, encontrándose con una pelea entre mejores amigos.

Stanley permanecía debajo del judío protegiéndose de los golpes que este intentaba darle sin éxito. Hasta que ambos se percataron de la presencia de dos intrusos, de los cuáles uno era el idiota de Tucker. Se levantaron sin mucho esfuerzo y trataron de arremeter contra Craig, quien sin gastar energías innecesarias los hizo caer al suelo golpeándolos en las piernas.

Testaburger se acerca a los dos amigos y se arrodilla frente a ellos. Sonríe, pero sus ojos muestran tristeza.

– Ustedes… –estaba confundida por la escena anterior, pero las parejas siempre tienen peleas, ¿no? – Me alegra que estén juntos… –mintió.

Marsh arqueó una ceja, confundido por las palabras de su ex novia.

– Era tan obvio… pero no quise verlo –ocultó su mirada dolida bajo su cabello. – Es bueno que hayan aclarado sus sentimientos –suspiró, aguantando el llanto.

– ¿Estás loca, verdad? –el judío se levantó y negó con la cabeza. – Para el único que tengo ojos es para Tweek –sonrió orgulloso, mandándole una mirada retadora a Craig.

Entonces, Stan entiende las palabras de Wendy. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, soltando una pequeña risa.

– Eres una tonta… –acarició su cabello. – Solo me gustas tú, mi princesa –aclaró.

Y, mientras Wendy dejaba escapar unas cuántas lágrimas abrazado a su pelinegro favorito, Kyle y Craig se miraban con odio.

– Retráctate, imbécil –gruñó.

– Oblígame –sonrió el pelirrojo.

Tucker sonrió y no se hizo de rogar. Se abalanzó a darle un buen golpe al mayor de los Broflovski, pero Stan y Wendy se interpusieron.

– Ningún novio abusivo o amigo me van a detener de conquistar a ese lindo rubio –le sacó la lengua a sus tres compañeros. – Fuera de mi cuarto –frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Craig quiso soltarse de la pareja, pero se lo llevaron a rastras afuera. Antes de cerrar la puerta, el pelinegro pudo sacarle el dedo medio al judío carroñero*.

Las asiáticas se encargaron de sacar a jalones al pelinegro enfurecido. Mientras, Wendy cuestionaba a su ex.

– Nunca sentí nada real por Tweek… –le juró. – Todo era confuso, de un momento a otro se me hacía lindo y sentí curiosidad por él –hizo una mueca de desinterés.

Testaburger aún estaba confundida. ¿Curiosidad? ¿Bi Curiosidad? Le pidió que fuera más descriptivo y específico.

– Cuando bese a Tweek… –evitó la mirada de sorpresa de Wendy. – Me sentí mal… mal porque se supone que yo te amo, aunque habíamos terminado… –alzó los hombros. – Entonces, pensé que no estaba haciendo nada malo en experimentar y me deje llevar… Interesado en probar más de Tweek –confesó sin miedo.

Ambos siempre se habían prometido contarse todo. Wendy le habló de Token y Gregory en su momento, por ello, Stan pensó que debía ser sincero en todo.

– No me puse a pensar en que tenía novio… –negó con la cabeza, inconforme con su actuar. – Ni lo incómodo que lo hacía sentir cuando me acercaba a él… –habló con desesperación. – Fui un idiota… y me di cuenta tarde de ello… –suspiró. – Cuando Kyle me llamó para hablar, no pensé que fuera para pedirme que me aleje de, según él, su rubio –comentó indignado. – Desde temprano estuvimos discutiendo el tema, lo notaba demasiado raro… y hablaba con un acento diferente –frunció el ceño.

La pelinegra mantenía toda su atención en Stanley. Tenía razón con respecto a Broflovski, el pelirrojo se notaba muy altanero y creído. No era normal.

Marsh terminó por decirle que fue su mejor amigo quien había iniciado la pelea que presenciaron cuando él se negó a dejar en paz a Tweek. Y era porque se había dado cuenta de que no estaba bien meterse con un chico con novio, además de que él solo tenía ojos para la chica más inteligente del colegio.

– Bravo por ti, Marsh –aplaudió, rodando los ojos y sacándole el dedo medio. – ¿Qué le pasa a tu novio judío, eh? –frunció el ceño.

Stan trató de contener su enojo contra Craig y negó con la cabeza. No tenía idea, pero ya lo había visto así antes.

El grupito se encontraba caminando por las calles de South Park. Testaburger comentaba que se le habían acabado las ideas sobre la persona especial de Kyle y que ya no sabía dónde más buscar. Stan, preocupado por la desesperación de su chica, le promete que la ayudará a buscar. Él también quiere ver bien a su mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto, Broflovski se encuentra tirado en su cama viendo su celular. Sonríe al ver la foto que le tomó a Tweek dormido en la clínica.

– Serás mío, dulzura~ –sonrió maliciosamente y se relamió los labios.

* * *

*En mi país, se les dice "carroñeros" a las personas que se meten con los ex de sus amigos/as.


	16. MartEl amor de la familia que se escoge

Testaburger citó temprano a una de las asiáticas para que la acompañara a las afueras de South Park. Yuga llegó corriendo con un pan en la boca y un vaso de café en una de sus manos.

– Lamento la tardanza…–pidió, agitada –. ¿A quién era que íbamos a buscar? –preguntó dudosa.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Sacó una foto de la cartera que llevaba y se la mostró a la castaña. La asiática arqueó una ceja y suspiró. Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la estación de buses y tomaron el primero que pasó. No tomó mucho tiempo llegar al límite del pueblo.

Yuga se aferró al brazo de Wendy al verse rodeadas de un grupo de personas hostiles y raras.

– Vengo en busca de este sujeto –mostró la foto a uno de los extraños hombres y este arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Quién lo busca? –frunció el ceño.

– Dile que… –guardó la foto. – Vengo de parte de… _Dylan Thelman_ –contestó, seria y segura de sí misma.

Cerca de la secundaria de South Park se encontraban Tweek y Craig caminando agarrados de las manos. El rubio balanceaba el agarre como solía hacer y suspiró. Parecía un día como cualquier otro. Sonrió por ello. Minutos después se encontraron con Clyde y Token. El grupo de amigos caminaba hablando de las tareas que, lamentablemente, la pareja no había hecho. El castaño le rogó al moreno que pasará las respuestas, pero como siempre se negaba.

–Lo lamento, pero no sería lo correcto –respondió.

Los tres chicos empezaron a reír contagiando al pelinegro. Finalmente, Tweek terminaría pidiéndole por favor y el moreno terminaría aceptando. Clyde rodó los ojos ante la clara preferencia y le pidió al rubio que se las pasará a él también.

– ¿Por qué no le pides a Bebé que te pase las respuestas? –preguntó inocentemente el rubio.

Clyde hizo a un lado al chico del chullo azul para hablar más de cerca con su paranoico amigo.

– Porque ella terminaría burlándose y no me pasaría nada de nada… Además, seguro tampoco lo hizo –se alzó de hombros.

Craig mantenía un tic en el ojo por la confianza del castaño con su novio. Sabía que no debía temer, pero siempre había odiado aquella intimidad entre ambos.

A pocos metros de entrar al colegio, se les presentó Broflovski. El pelirrojo vestía diferente a lo habitual. Un pantalón jean rasgado, un polo blanco que decía " _New Jersey"_ , unas zapatillas blancas con detalles negros y una pañoleta en el cabello, sin su gorro.

– Pero qué ven mis ojos… –sonrió. – Acabo de ver un ángel… ha de ser un milagro –se acercó al rubio y agarró su mano para plantar un beso en ella. – ¿Qué hace un hermoso ángel como tú rodeado de tanto… idiota? –preguntó, mientras miraba con desprecio al resto del grupo.

Craig trató de darle un puñete, pero sus amigos se interpusieron. Una pelea tan temprano significaría una suspensión, además de que Tucker permanecía en observación después del problema con la policía. Kyle bufó y se rió del pelinegro.

– ¿Qué haces con alguien tan patético, Tweekie? –acarició la mejilla del rubio y este la apartó de mala forma. – No niegues que te gusto, Tweek… –sonrió maliciosamente. – Se te ve en los ojos… quieres volver a besarme –se relamió los labios y, aunque se moría de ganas de besar al rubio, se fue.

El grupo de amigos se miró extrañado. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba a Kyle? Craig se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó posesivamente. Tweek correspondió el abrazo. Donovan y Black se miraron preocupados. Se podía notar que el "nuevo" Kyle iba muy en serio con eso de conquistar a Tweek. Debían permanecer precavidos y proteger al rubio que se encontraba temblando en brazos de su novio.

Regresando a las afueras de la ciudad, Wendy y Yuga se encontraban frente a la persona de la foto: Mike, un joven vampiro que había tenido una relación corta con Pete.

– Déjame ver si entiendo… –sonrió burlonamente el pelinegro con mechas verdes–¿Quieres que regrese con Thelman…? ¿Él las envió? –ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza y se disculparon por la mentira. Mike se bufó en el rostro de ambas y negó con la cabeza. – Es verdad que tuvimos algo en el pasado, pero… no funcionó. –se levantó de hombros mostrando como interés. – El pobre era... –bufó. – No tiene sentido decírselos… pero ya no tengo interés en él –sonrió.

Ambas chicas se mostraron preocupadas por la negativa de aquel vampiro. Wendy trató de persuadirlo, convenciéndolo de que Pete lo extrañaba y que quería verlo. Aburrido de tanta palabrería, les pidió que se retirarán.

– Además, estoy saliendo con alguien más –sonrió. – Alguien más… _dulce_. – relamió sus labios.

Testaburger no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. La situación empezaba a ponerse incómoda. El pelinegro chasqueó los dedos y varios vampiros rodearon a las chicas.

– Acompáñenlas a la salida… –ordenó para luego darse la vuelta y retirarse, pero Wendy no quería darse por vencida.

– Te lo digo en serio, Mike… –el pelinegro detuvo su andar. – Él te extraña… y… está deprimido… –empezó a tartamudear al no saber que mentira inventar. No conocía mucho a Pete por lo que no se le ocurría que decir.

– ¡Basta! –una voz bastante familiar para la pelinegra se escuchó detrás del joven vampiro. – Me padece que Midke les pidió detirarse –el castaño con un extraño ceceo para hablar apareció frente a las chicas.

– ¡¿Scott Malkinson?! –gritó sorprendida la pelinegra. – ¡No me lo puedo creer! –sus ojos se mantenían abiertos por la sorpresa.

El castaño sonrojado abrazó posesivamente a Mike y exigió que las chicas se fueran.

– Entendemos… lamentamos las molestias –respondió, Yuga. Jalando a Wendy hasta la salida. – No me lo puedo creer… –texteaba en su celular. – Una nueva ship ha nacido –sonrió orgullosa. – Les he tomado una foto… ¿Quieres verla? –sonreía emocionada.

Testaburger rodó los ojos e ignoró la emoción de su acompañante. Las cosas se habían complicado nuevamente. Ahora no solo no sabía quién podía desencantar a Kyle. Bufó. Vaya suerte la suya.

– Testaburger… –ambas chicas voltearon al llamado. –Antes de que te emociones… –arqueó una ceja por la mirada emocionada de la pelinegra. – Solo tengo curiosidad… ¿De verdad Pete te mando? –mantuvo la ceja arqueada.

Yuga, bufó. Evitó que la feminista hablara y fue ella quién le explicó la verdad tras su visita. Mike se mantenía entre divertido y asombrado.

– Y si te gusta el gótico, aléjate de Scott –frunció el ceño tanto como pudo y mantenía una mueca de desagrado.

El pelinegro con las puntas verdes rio. – Mi Scottie es muy inseguro, pero jamás lo engañaría. Tiene la sangre tal y como me gusta… y es algo… exótico~ –se relamió los labios. – No pienso dejarlo… ni aunque él quiera irse –sus orbes negras se tornaron rojas y su rostro se tornó serio.

A Yuga le fascinó escuchar aquella declaración.

– Como sea… están buscando demasiado lejos… si quieren que Thelman deje de seguir a su amigo… solo tienen que hacer que escuche a… –volteó el rostro y suspiró. – Tengo que irme –les dio las espalda. Wendy pidió que no se fuera y que terminara lo que iba a decir. – La respuesta no esta tan lejos, pequeña humana con pechos planos~ –se rio en voz alta y desapareció.

La pelinegra tenía un tic en el ojo y una mueca de furia en el rostro. Yuga trató de no reírse fuerte pero terminó siendo mirada con odio. Regresaron al pueblo confundidas por lo mencionado por el vampiro. ¿No estaba tan lejos? ¿Qué significaba eso? Acordaron reunirse en el recreo con los demás chicos para discutir sobre lo averiguado; Mientras tanto, debían correr para alcanzar la segunda hora de clases.

A la hora de reunirse, todos se mostraron decaídos al saber que tenían un nuevo problema.

– No tenemos de otra más que buscar otra opción… –Yon trató de calmar al grupo.

– Podría golpearlo hasta que se deje de idioteces –propuso, Craig. Su novio rodó los ojos y le pidió que no dijera tonterías. Debía haber otra manera.

Yuga les mencionó lo que les dijo Mike antes de irse. El grupo trató de dar explicación a dichas palabras. Token y Nicole observaron toda la cafetería. Kenny estaba hablando con Jimmy y de rato en rato miraba hacia su mesa. Probablemente viendo a Tweek. Siguieron inspeccionando el lugar, ni Kyle ni Pete estaban a la vista.

Entonces, como si de una revelación se tratase, Nicole alegremente comentó al grupo que tenía una idea. Todos la miraron extrañados, pero aceptaron escucharla. La idea no era descabellada, pero no estaban seguros si funcionaría.

– Nada perdemos intentando… –sonrió, Tweek.

El grupo aceptó la propuesta. Terminaron de comer mientras hablaban de cosas triviales. Las asiáticas hablaban de la nueva ship y de lo divertido que sería crear _fan arts_ de ellos.

Al término del receso, Tweek se encontró a fuera del salón con Henrietta.

– Este… disculpa… ahh… –un ligero tic se hizo presente. – Yo… bueno… –las palabras se perdían antes de salir de sus labios.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, conformista nervioso? –arqueó una ceja.

– Bueno, yo… –respiró todo el aire que pudo y lo dejó salir en un fuerte suspiró. – Quería saber si por favor podíamos hablar… todo tu grupo conmigo… –la miró esperanzado de que entendiera lo que trataba de pedir.

La pelinegra lo miró divertida y asintió con la cabeza. Quedaron en verse en el patio trasero, donde los góticos siempre paraban, a la hora de la salida. El rubio agradeció a la pelinegra, quien se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

Craig sonrió al ver entrar a su rubio favorito, le guiñó el ojo y se divirtió con las muecas de vergüenza de su novio.

Una hora antes de que acabaran las clases, Tweek empezó a recibir varios papelitos en su carpeta. Los leyó emocionado pensando que serían de su pelinegro, pero la letra era muy distinta. Eran puros piropos llenos de corazones alrededor. Buscó al dueño de dichos papelitos y se encontró con un Kyle mirándolo coquetamente. Suspiró y tiró los mensajitos al suelo, pero cada que tiraba uno otros más aparecían.

Clyde, quien se sentaba detrás de Kyle, le pidió que se detuviera o lo acusaría con el profesor. El pelirrojo ignoró a Donovan y siguió mandando papelitos. Craig ardía de celos y quería levantarse a romperle la cara a ese judío entrometido, pero Nicole lo hacía entrar en razón. No podía pelear o terminaría suspendido, de nuevo.

Tweak empezaba a temblar de la desesperación de tantos papelitos en su carpeta. Se jalaba los cabellos disimuladamente y torcía sus labios al no saber qué hacer.

– Basta, Kyle –exigió Kenneth.

El rubio se sentaba al costado suyo. No quiso intervenir, puesto que había tenido una discusión intensa con el pelirrojo ese día en la mañana. Pero ver a Tweek tan desesperado lo hizo actuar.

– Te pareces al gordo culón cuando no hace caso –frunció el ceño y sonó serio.

Bárbara, que se sentaba detrás de Mccormick, rio por el comentario y lo apoyó. Broflovski volteó su mirada llena de odio hacia el par de rubios, ambos dejaron de reírse y regresaron su atención a la pizarra.

Kyle permaneció con mal carácter hasta el final de la clase. No era para nadie una sorpresa de que el pelirrojo se enfadara al mencionarle y/o recordarle a Erick, quien se encontraba de viaje por unos asuntos familiares. Nadie sabía cuándo regresaría, pero todos esperaban que fuera en un largo, largo tiempo.

Cuando el timbre de salida sonó, el salón se quedó vacío en cuestión de segundos.

Tweek y Craig fueron juntos a sus casilleros. Sacaron los libros que necesitaban para estudiar y dejaron los que ya habían usado en el día. Se sonrieron antes de seguir su camino hacia el patio trasero para encontrarse con los góticos. Entrelazaron sus manos y respiraron profundamente. Estaban nerviosos y ansiosos. No sabían si el plan de su amiga morena funcionaría, pero se sacudieron esas dudas para pensar positivamente.

Antes de salir al patio, se dieron un tierno beso de buena suerte.

– ¿Tienen permitido besarse en el colegio? –ambos jóvenes voltearon su vista hacia un Broflovski menor. – Ya quiero estar en secundaria… –sonrió sutilmente perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

El menor de los judíos tenía un ramo de rosas negras y ya no vestía con ropas oscuras.

– Hey… ¿Qué ha-haces aquí? –preguntó curioso y preocupado el rubio.

–Vine a declararme formalmente a Firkle… –sonrió orgulloso. –Por treceava vez… –sonó desganado.

La pareja se miró sorprendida y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. El joven judío pidió que no se burlaran de él, a lo que Tweek se disculpó y Craig le sacó el dedo medio.

– Él debe gustarte mucho… –sonrió enternecido.

Tucker rodó los ojos y pidió ignorar al mocoso para poder comenzar el plan. Tweak aceptó y le sugirió a Ike ir con ellos. El pelinegro menor aceptó con gusto y los tres salieron juntos al patio trasero en donde el grupo de góticos los esperaban.

Intimidados por el extraño ambiente, fue el menor de los Broflovski quien se atrevió a cortar dicha atmosfera y mostrar su valentía frente a la _familia_ de Firkle.

– Disculpen… sé que deben estar aburridos de mí –sonrió divertido, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver las caras largas de los emotivos. – Solo quiero pedirles, de nuevo, una oportunidad con Firkle… –lo miró y este volteó su mirada sonrojado. –Seré el mejor novio del mundo… lo haré… feliz… o triste… no estoy seguro… pero lo que él me pida yo se lo daré… –aplastó el ramo de flores. – Por favor… déjenme estar con él –los miró con agitación y miedo.

El grupo conformado por Henrietta, Michael, Pete y el pequeño Firkle pareció pensarlo por un momento. Anteriormente, el más joven del grupo había rechazado insistentemente a Ike porque era su grupo de amigos los que decían que ese judío era un conformista y no valía la pena. Con todo el dolor y guardándose sus propios sentimientos, el pelinegro menor se negaba a darle su amor a Broflovski.

Tweek cogió fuertemente la mano de su novio. Este pareció quejarse del dolor, pero fue ignorado. Sonrió y acarició la mano de su rubio para transmitirle paz. Podía notar lo tenso y ansioso que estaba, tanto por la situación actual como por la que vendría en un momento.

El primero en decir algo fue Michael. _La constancia no es de conformistas_ comentó, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza; dándole el visto bueno al pelinegro canadiense. La única mujer del grupo bufó e igualmente asintió con la cabeza para luego fingir ignorar al resto. Pete, con su cigarrillo en la boca, se alzó de hombros e hizo una mueca de indiferencia.

– Eso significa que sí… –sonrió tímidamente, Firkle. El gótico menor trataba de ocultar su emoción, pero terminó sonriendo y dejándose dar un pequeño beso en los labios. – No te aproveches, Broflovski… –desvió su mirada avergonzado. El pelinegro judío asintió con la cabeza y agradeció a los amigos de su, ahora, novio. Estos lo ignoraron y se adelantaron hasta estar frente a frente con la otra pareja presente, quien estaba feliz por Ike.

Henrietta, fumando su cigarro, pidió que los presentes expliquen el motivo de la reunión. Claramente ninguno, a excepción de Pete, quería quedarse más tiempo fuera del colegio pudiendo ir a tomar café entre otras cosas. El pelinegro con rayos rojos se mantenía ansioso, pero mantenía la calma frente a su grupo.

– Nosotros… bueno, yo… –el rubio no sabía por dónde comenzar. – Es decir… –suspiró. – Quería agradecerle a Pete… por… querer cuidarme al igual que los demás… de un novio "agresivo" –movió sus dedos simulando las comillas. – Aunque no existe… –sonrió de lado.

– Tucker ha demostrado su agresividad incontables veces, Tweek –corrigió, Thelman; siendo callado por la mujer del grupo.

– Es verdad que Craig es muuuy celoso, pero nunca ha sido agresivo conmigo… –explicó, evitando al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro arremeta contra el gótico. – Pete… eres un increíble chico y seguro encontrarás a alguien perfecto para ti… –parpadeó varias veces pensando en que más decir. – Lamento no poder ser esa persona, ya que amo demasiado a Craig como para cambiarlo… –terminó de decir, haciendo una ligera reverencia en forma de disculpa. – Por favor, no me odies –un ligero tic se apoderó del rubio, siendo acariciado por su novio para calmarlo.

Thelman quiso intervenir y dar su opinión al respecto, pero Michael lo evitó.

– Tucker no es tan conformista como se ve –se alzó de hombros. – A simple vista es un perro al que no le gusta que le quiten su hueso, pero al voltear e ignorarlo es otra persona –fumó su cigarrillo.

– Hace que su hueso no tiemble y que confíe más en sí mismo; lo espera después del trabajo e incluso lo ayuda –prosiguió, Henrietta.

– El único que se está comportando como un conformista eres tú, que cree querer salvar el hueso cuando en realidad solo quería lamerlo un poco –concluyó el menor del grupo.

Pete se quedó sorprendido y algo enojado por los comentarios de sus amigos. Si creían eso, ¿Por qué jamás se lo habían dicho?

– Pensamos que era tu forma de lidiar con tu ruptura con Mike –dijeron casi al unísono, sonando tan neutrales como siempre. – Pero ha ido demasiado lejos –concluyó el "líder".

Ante lo dicho, Pete mostró mucha molestia y empezó a reprochar aquella conclusión estúpida. Una pequeña discusión entre los miembros góticos se inició. Firkle alejó con amabilidad a su novio y regresó a la riña. La pareja ignorada se miró extrañada y quiso intervenir, pero Ike se los prohibió.

– Tranquilos… esperen y verán –sonrió ligeramente y se dedicó a sonreír bobamente mirando a su chico.

Tweak no parecía muy convencido de no detener los gritos, pero Craig lo agarró por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarlo.

Los minutos parecían eternos, el grupo empezó a subir la voz y a usar la palabra "conformista" tantas veces que Craig pensó que era su idioma natural. Tweek empezaba a desesperarse, un ligero movimiento en su pierna se hizo presente y su novio trató de calmarlo, otra vez.

Finalmente, y como había dicho el judío menor, el grupo dejo de discutir y se dieron… algo parecido a un abrazo grupal. Inmediatamente, voltearon con sus miradas frías y no conformitas a la pareja por la cual habían empezado a discutir.

Caminaron hasta quedar frente a frente con los enamorados.

– Si mis _hermanos_ no están de acuerdo con que te siga _cortejando_ , entonces no lo haré más –dijo con simpleza, sin mostrar pena o enojo. – Y si creen que estos sentimientos son _falsos_ , entonces sin duda lo son –miraba fijamente al rubio.

Tweek sonrió ligeramente y asintió de manera leve. Podía notar la unión del grupo gótico. Le recordaba un poco al grupo que tenía formado junto a su novio. Token, Clyde, Craig, a veces Jimmy, y él eran muy unidos; aunque debía admitir que a ese nivel no.

– Nadie me conoce mejor que ellos, así que dejaré que sigas tu relación _conformista_ –se alzó de hombros.

– Gracias, Pete… y a ustedes –el rubio hizo una ligera reverencia, agradecido de tener un problema menos.

Los góticos se alzaron de hombros restándole importancia al agradecimiento del chico paranoico, decidiendo que era hora de ir a tomar café y hablar del universo conformista que los rodeaba. Tweek emocionado, les sugirió ir a su cafetería donde podrían tomar todo el café que quisiera, gratis. Michael, algo interesado en la oferta, aceptó simulando desinterés y guiando a sus amigos a ese nuevo destino. Firkle entrelazó sus dedos con los dedos judíos ajenos y los jaló hacia ellos. Tucker podía jurar que el pelinegro menor estaba babeando.

Caminaron hasta Tweek Bros. Y al entrar solo los cuatro góticos se sentaron en una mesa. El único blondo del rubio atinó a reír ligeramente, mientras su enamorado rodaba los ojos y les sacaba el dedo medio. Ike se sentó en una mesa continua a esperar que Firkle terminara su reunión y pudiera pasar tiempo a solas con el más bajo.

Tweak terminó de atender a los góticos y se despidió amablemente de ellos y del Broflovski menor; para luego salir junto a su novio de la cafetería. Caminaban lentamente agarrados de las manos, esperando que esta vez nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

Tucker de rato en rato besaba la mejilla ajena sonrojando al dueño, quien con algo de torpeza y vergüenza besaba la mano que tenía agarrada.

Entre mimos y miradas de cariño llegaron a la casa de la asiática líder.

– ¡El plan ha sido todo un éxito! ¡Gracias Nicole! –el chico paranoico se tiró a los brazos de su morena amiga para complementar sus palabras de agradecimiento.

Todo el grupo que estaba ayudando a Wendy a romper el maleficio se encontraban en la casa de la oriental. Aplaudieron y festejaron al escuchar que había un chico menos del que preocuparse. Ahora debían concentrarse en Kenny y Kyle.

Mientras, en otro lado del pueblo se encontraba el Broflovski mayor comiendo una manzana y hablando con Yuu.

– Es tu deber alejar a esos dos y dejarme el camino libre con Tweek –ordenó el pelirrojo.

– Lo sé… –rodó los ojos. – Por cierto… ¿Hay alguien que te guste… aparte de Tweek? –sonrió ligeramente. – O ¿Un ex que no hayas olvidado? –arqueó una ceja.

El pelirrojo bufó y le dio otra mordida a su manzana.

– No, no tengo a nadie ¿Por qué? –la miró con molestia.

– Por nada… no te preocupes… separaré a esos dos, solo necesito que me ayudes en algo –sonrió maliciosamente contagiando al judío.

 _Notas de autor:_

 _¡Gracias por leer! Este capítulo es asquerosamente largo(?_

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D_

 _Sigan leyendo que hay unas sorpresitas más abajo 7w7_

Escena post-créditos (1):

Se encontraban en la cama del mayor de cabellos negros con puntas verdes.

– Scottie, cariño~ –el vampiro se acercaba gateando hasta el castaño, quien permanecía con el ceño fruncido y un mohín en el rostro. – Vamos~ no estés molesto conmigo, ¿sí? –olió de cerca el cuello ajeno.

–Quedías ir a ver a tu ex –hablaba con su típico ceceo.

– Eso no es verdad~ –lo abrazó por la espalda. – Yo solo tengo ojos y dientes para un chico castaño, ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y un lindo trasero que adoro~ –lamió el cuello del menor.

– Ajá –bufó. – Te falto decir que tiene diabetes –se burló.

El joven vampiro suspiró. Cuando Scott se ponía terco, nada lo hacía cambiar de opinión y eso lo ponía _caliente_.

– Scottie~ si no me perdonas tendré que someterte~ –amenazaba sutilmente.

– Hazlo y te dejó –se quejó.

– Oh, mi querido niño diabético~ eso jamás pasará~ –lamió la mejilla del castaño provocándole una sensación extraña. – Ni aunque tengas 90 años, no me recuerdes y tenga que cambiarte los pañales~ –rió ligeramente.

– Eres un idiota, Mike –bufó, se volteó y empujó al pelinegro para quedar encima de él. –Tienes suedte de que te ame –frunció el ceño.

El pelinegro asintió y beso al menor, pasando sus manos por la espalda hasta llegar al trasero y terminar por cambiar posiciones. Scott dejó que su novio tomará un poco de su sangre para luego dejarse tomar por completo. Ya mañana podría seguir con su berrinche de celos.

 _Nota de autor:_

 _Ayyyy~ esta parejita es culpa de una imagen que vi que proviene de un capítulo donde los vampiros compran niños(? O algo así :3 les adjuntaré la imagen si es posible :3_

 _Una última sorpresita :3_

Escena post-créditos (2):

Sus labios rosaban los ajenos con algo de timidez. El pelinegro gótico no era el que debía iniciar ninguna clase de acto romántico o dulce hacia el otro, pero Ike se había puesto algo caprichoso al respecto.

– Vamos, bonito~ –sonrió. – Solo es un beso –sus ojos brillaban.

Firkle rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. A penas llevaban horas siendo una pareja formal y el judío ya estaba pidiéndole cosas.

– No me hagas terminarte, Broflovski –bufó.

El pelinegro más alto abrazó por la cintura a su novio y lo beso por su cuenta. El gótico sonrió triunfante y pasó sus manos por el cabello ajeno. Le gustaba el look que tenía, cabello abundante al medio y a los costados rapados. Lo hacía verse _rudo_.

– ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa? –sonrió e hizo ojitos de perrito muerto.

– Eso no funciona conmigo, Broflovski –entrecerró los ojos y bufó. – Si intentas hacerme algo, te usó como sacrificio –amenazó.

– Está bien… –trató de no reír. – Aunque… si eso te hace feliz… yo podría… –recibió un pellizco de parte del más bajo. – Era broma, amor –puso cara triste y se acariciaba el área dañada.

Firkle, quien trataba de no tenerle pena, renegó de sus impulsos de novio conformista.

– Lo siento… –susurró y le dio un beso en donde antes lo había lastimado. – No te acostumbres –hizo un ligero mohín ante el rostro de emoción del contrario.

Ike cargó al gótico menor de forma nupcial y después de darle un largo beso apasionado, lo llevó cargado hasta su casa. Algo incómodo y enojado, dejó que su novio lo consienta de esa manera; acurrándose en el pecho del mayor y sintiendo lo bien formado que estaba. Suspiró pensando en lo bien que se vería desnudo, encima de él…

– Te odio, Broflovski –susurró, mordiéndolo en el cuello no tan fuerte, pero lo suficiente para dejar un moretón.

– Vaya… yo también dejaré marcas en tu piel –sonrió, mostrando en sus ojos cierta pizca de lujuria.

Georgie lamentó su arrebato y se ocultó en el bien formado pecho del judío, provocando ternura en el Broflovski menor.


	17. MiéLas sombras de un amor a distancia

Cap. 17 Miércoles – Las sombras de un amor a distancia

Le tomó algo de tiempo y esfuerzo el conseguir lo que su amiga asiática le había pedido, pero finalmente lo había conseguido.

–No tienes idea de todo lo que paso para conseguir esta tontería –se la entrega a la oriental.

Yuu puso dicho objeto en medio de un círculo dibujado con tiza. Alrededor había velas de colores azules y verdes. Y al medio 2 fotos, una de Craig y otra de otro chico.

El peli rojo sigue indignado por todo el trabajo que tuvo que hacer para poder conseguir aquella prenda. La asiática lo mira de reojo y le pide que le relate lo que le sucedió, quizás así se le baje la ira.

 _Estaba sentado solo en la cafetería, Kenny estaba muy raro; se saltó dos clases antes del recreo y cuando fui a buscarlo a la parte trasera del colegio ¡No estaba!_

La frustración del peli rojo se sentía cada vez más pesada.

 _Hasta que el idiota apareció en medio de la cafetería con un ramo de flores. Se acercó a MI Tweek y se le declaró en frente de todo el colegio._

Yuu dejó de ignorar la historia del judío y se rió ligeramente. Que valiente que resultó ser el pervertido de South Park.

– ¿Y Craig? ¿Lo golpeó? –preguntó, interesada en saber más.

– No, Craig no fue a clases hoy –se alzó de hombros. – ¿En qué estaba? –hizo una mueca de estar pensando. – ¡Ah sí! –recordó y siguió con su relato.

 _Obviamente no iba a dejar que el pobretón de Kenny se quedé con MI Tweekie, así que me interpuse entre la declaración y la obvia respuesta negativa de mi bello rubio. El muy idiota pensó que gritándome se iba a deshacer de mí, pero no. Le di un golpe en la cara y terminamos en el suelo golpeándonos. Obvio, yo estaba ganando. Lo más chistoso fue que Butters trató de detenernos, pero quedó noqueado por nuestros puños._

Yuu negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Luego, se percató de un detalle.

–Si Tucker no estaba ahí, ¿Cómo conseguiste su chullo? –arqueó una ceja, intrigada.

–Eso pasó después de clases –cogió la manzana que estaba encima de la mesa de noche de la asiática. – ¿Puedo? –la miró y ella asintió.

La castaña siguió armando y leyendo sobre el nuevo ritual que iba a hacer. El chullo bastaba para tener tanto una pertenencia como un cabello del peli negro, solo faltaba una pertenencia y cabello del otro individuo.

 _Estaba a punto de terminar la pelea con un golpe de derecha, pero… Tweek se interpuso. Me golpeó en el estómago y me gritó que extrañaba mi "otro yo". Pfff que ridículo. Me encanta, pero eso había sido muy estúpido._

 _Luego, los metiches de Kevin, Stan y Wendy se llevaron a Kenny a la enfermería y, aunque quise hablar con Tweek… se fue. No sabe lo que se pierde._

Yuu asintió y dejó de leer su celular.

– ¿Ya me vas a decir como conseguiste el chullo o no? –sonrió divertida al ver la mueca de disgusto del peli rojo.

 _Me salté las clases restantes y quise irme a casa. Tucker no estaba en el colegio y esperarlo podría ser en vano; pero me lo termine encontrando junto a Token y Clyde. Esperaban a alguien en la estación de buses. Iba a acercarme, a pesar de que podía ser peligroso un 3 contra 1; pero acababa de detenerse un bus y de ahí bajo una sola chica rubia a la que reconocía de inmediato. Por lo que desistí mi idea de acercarme, por el momento._

–Ya veo… –bostezó. –Excelente, tu historia me dio sueño… cuando por fin te hayas comido a Tweek, me cuentas –se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. –Iré por algo de comer… ¿Quieres más manzanas? –preguntó, pero el peli rojo le sacó el dedo medio. –Jum… ¿A caso es tu plan parecerte a Tucker para conquistar a Tweek? –sonrió divertida y huyó antes de que le cayera la semilla de la manzana terminada.

Y, mientras que Yuu se preparaba un bocadillo de media tarde; Tweek se encontraba en la comisaría con su novio.

–Oh, dios mío… Craig –el peli negro acariñaba el rostro preocupado de su blondo.

–No es nada mi vida… llama a los chicos, tenemos que terminar con esta mierda de una vez por todas –gruñó.

El rubio obedeció de inmediato y saliendo de la estación de policías recordó todo el problema desde que Kyle había arremetido en el comedor con el pobre de Kenny.

 ***FlashBack***

–Lo siento tanto… –mostró su rostro acongojado. –Por los golpes… y por el rechazo –suspiró.

Kenny soló lo mira. Tweek es un buen chico y se ha dado cuenta que se puede defender solo. Entonces, ¿por qué permite que Craig abuse de él?

–Solo prométeme que si alguna vez no puedes solo con Tucker, pedirás mi ayuda –lo miró ligeramente serio, aun adolorido por la golpiza.

Tweak sonrió ligeramente y asintió. Le daba pena que todos piensen que Craig es un abusador. Quizás las últimas semanas se había comportado muy sobre protector y celoso, pero también era cierto que con una mala mirada o cruce de palabras el peli negro se calmaba y le pedía disculpas por sus exaltaciones. Suspiró de nuevo y espero junto a Mccormick la hora de salida. No hubo muchos diálogos entre ellos, pero el silencio no era para nada incómodo.

El timbre sonó y por la puerta de la enfermería apareció Stanley, quien se ofreció a llevar a su buen amigo a casa. A Kenny se le hizo raro, pero no se quejó.

Caminaron callados y ansiosos, Kenneth podía sentirlo. Los miraba de reojo y ellos huían a su mirada. Algo anda mal. No iba a morirse, podía sentirlo; pero tenía una rara sensación de querer hacerlo.

Al llegar a la casa del rubio mayor, se pudo escuchar ruidos dentro de la casa. Al inmortal esos sonidos no le hicieron gracia. Entro preocupado, esperando no tener que presenciar una pelea entre sus padres junto frente a Tweek.

–A ti te quería ver –la rubia de larga coleta se plantó frente a un impactado Kenneth. – ¿Te pareció gracioso dejar de contestarme los mensajes y olvidarte de mi existencia? –gruñó.

Craig rodeó a la pareja, ignorando olímpicamente la discusión y saludando a su honey. Token sugirió disimuladamente abandonar la morada para dejar a... los rubios hablar en paz. La pareja acepto y salieron sin despedirse, aun escuchando los reclamos de una molesta Kelly.

Al salir se encontraron con Wendy, Nicole, Bárbara y Clyde; quienes preguntaron qué había sucedido. 

–Es complicado… –suspiró, el ex cafeinómano. –Quizás funcione… quizás no… –miró con desesperanza a su peli negro para luego explicarles a los demás la situación actual.

–Está bien… de cualquier forma, lo rechazaste ¿verdad? –dijo seriamente, Wendy. Tweek asintió. –Entonces no habría porque preocuparse… es cuestión de tiempo para que el efecto del ritual desaparezca… –comentó, tratando de convencerse más a sí misma que a los demás; pues si Kelly no era el amor de su vida, estarían en problemas.

Caminaron en un grupo un rato más, para luego cada quien seguir su camino a casa. La pareja homosexual decidió pasar por un helado, hace tiempo que no tenían una cita o algo de privacidad real. El rubio ansioso aún se mantenía pensando en el plan sobre traer a Kelly. ¿Y si le complicaban la vida al pobre de Kenny? Oh, Dios. Eso sería mucha presión.

Craig trató de cambiar de tema, pidiéndole que le hable sobre las clases a las que había faltado y si había tarea. Tweak, con su típico nerviosismo, habló sobre los trabajos que les habían dejado. Parecían demasiados y todos para el día siguiente. Eso le dio una idea al peli negro.

–Perfecto, Honey~ –sonrió y este lo miro algo molesto. –Podemos tener una sesión de estudios –comentó su idea. –Estaremos juntos, haremos las tareas, tú me explicarás que hay que hacer yo te miraré embobado y seguro no entenderé nada y al final iremos a la cama a descansar –mantenía su sonrisa orgullosa en los labios. El blondo solo atinó a reír ligeramente y a aceptar la idea. Extrañaba a su príncipe incaico y a su hijo cobayo. –Oh, claro… pasaremos por Strike antes de ir a "estudiar" –ironizó moviendo los dedos imitando las comillas.

Ambos pidieron helados, uno de café y otro de fresa. Se dieron de comer el uno al otro para probar el sabor contrario y siguieron hablando de las materias del colegio. Al terminar el postre, Tweek le pidió unos minutos para poder lavarse las manos e ir al baño. Tucker aceptó y se puso a mirar un rato los diferentes sabores y postres que había.

Detrás de él, se encontraba un peli rojo listo para comenzar un alboroto.

–Uno no puede pasear tranquilo por su amado pueblo sin encontrarse con lacras –El judío se había acercado al mostrador para hablarle indirectamente al peli negro.

Craig no podía creer que ese idiota los había seguido. Estaba harto de ese imbécil y las cosas iban a terminarse ahí y ahora.

Volteó a Kyle para tenerlo cara a cara y le atinó un puñete en medio de la cara, provocando que este cayera y empezará a sangrar de la nariz. Inmediatamente la gente llamó a la policía y grababa la escena que protagonizaban ambos adolescentes.

– ¡Te quiero lejos de Tweek, acosador! –acusó, provocando murmullos entre las personas alrededor.

– ¡No sé de qué hablas! ¡El único acosador eres tú! –gritó y se levantó tambaleando. –Siempre estás donde estoy y me golpeas y me maltratas… que tu novio no te quieras no es mi problema –fingió llorar y las personas se acercaron a él para ver si el golpe era tan grave como se veía.

Craig quiso acercarse de nuevo, pero dos chicos se interpusieron y lo obligaron a salir del pequeño establecimiento de postres. Tweek salió corriendo del baño, preocupado por los gritos y pensando que el gobierno había llegado para llevárselo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Kyle herido y sangrando; mientras que su novio estaba afuera enojado.

Tucker maldecía en voz alta dando vueltas, esperando a que su chico apareciera para poder irse. Incluso se sacó el típico chullo que siempre trae para tirarlo y empezar a saltar encima de él.

Las cosas no podían empeorar, hasta que llegó la policía para detener al pleitista que había comenzado el desorden en la pequeña tienda. Tweek salió en defensa de su novio, alegando que era Broflovski el que siempre los perseguía; pero todos estaban a favor del peli rojo.

–Tranquilo, cariño… lo resolveremos –le dijo el peli negro a su blondo nervioso y después de darle un beso en la frente fue metido al coche de policías y llevado a la estación del mismo.

–Deberías dejarlo… ¿No ves lo agresivo que es? –acusó el judío.

Tweek volteó la mirada enojado y le sacó el dedo medio. –No te metas donde no te llaman –gruñó y fue camino a la comisaría.

Durante el camino a su próximo encierro, Tucker pedía con enojo que regresaran por su chullo; pero ningún oficial le hizo caso y siguieron de frente. El peli negro maldijo por enésima vez en el día y se maldijo así mismo por la idea de comer helado.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Yuu puso en medio del pentagrama circular que había dibujado la foto de Tweek y Craig, prendas de vestir de cada uno (Los boxers de Tweek y el chullo de Craig) y por último, la foto de un nuevo personaje.

–Bien, ahora necesito la prenda de este sujeto también… –suspiró. –Tengo una nueva misión para ti, Broflovski –sonrió y este asintió. –Tu misión es buscar a…

 _ **Escena post-créditos:**_

Los gritos de una chica decepcionada y furiosa se escuchaban desde lejos. La gente que pasaba de casualidad por ahí se asustaba, haciendo que caminaran más rápido para alejarse de ese griterío.

–Te lo juro, Kenneth Mccormick… no pasó día en que pensará en ti –dijo más calmada y dejándose vencer en lo que quedaba de sofá. –No hubieron llamadas, cartas, correos, señales de humo que me dijeran que estuvieras bien… simplemente un día dejaste de escribirme… –suspiró. –El colegio, las tareas y el ballet me hicieron olvidar mi dolor por tu ausencia, pensé… quizás no tenga que escribirme a cada hora… –rio ligeramente. –Dime… ¿Qué tan difícil era decirme que ya no me querías? ¿Estuviste con alguien más? –lo miró triste.

Kenneth permanecía callado. Mirando cuidadosamente a su primera enamorada. No había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo hermosa, confiada e inteligente. Ciertamente se había desarrollado en sus curvas y eso le hacía sonreír. No porque la viera como un objeto al que quisiera tocar, lo cual cualquiera pensaría de él, sino que fue lo último en lo que se percató. Realmente había amado a esa chica para no darse cuenta de inmediato en aquel detalle.

–Así es… salí con varias chicas después… incontables –suspiró y se quitó la capucha. –Una más puta que la otra –dijo seriamente, provocando una fruncida de ceño por parte de la contraria. –Pero… nunca estuve con alguien como tú… –sonrió orgulloso.

–Explícate, Mccormick –rodó los ojos.

–Eres inteligente, confiada, aguerrida, temeraria, amable, dulce y hermosa… –sonrió con melancolía. –Deje de buscarte porque no me sentí… capaz de estar a tu altura… –se levantó y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos. –Soy un pobre diablo, Kelly… mira este lugar… es una pocilga –bufó. –No podía, ni puedo darte lo que te mereces… –miró por la ventana a la calle.

Kelly se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

–Eres idiota, ¿verdad? –río y suspiró. –No me contestes, sé que lo eres… –lo empujó ligeramente. – ¿A caso yo estaba buscando un hombre que me mantenga? Era apenas una mocosa de 9 años… –bufó. –Fuiste mi primer enamorado… mi primera ilusión… la misma que sigue revoloteando en mi estómago… –gruñó. –Cuando esa chica, Testaburger, me escribió… pensé: ¿Es una broma? –bufó, de nuevo. –Luego me llamó, me explicó la situación y no sabía que hacer… si te gustaba ese chico, fuera por una maldición o no… era raro… no sabía que vería al venir aquí… –suspiró y se dio la vuelta para caminar por la pequeña sala. – ¿Sentías algo por él, en serio? –lo miró dudosa.

–Sí… –se volteó y miró a los ojos a la rubia. –Tweek es un chico muy dulce aunque no lo creas… –suspiró. –Pero no era amor… era deseo de protegerlo… Tucker no me agrada mucho, es muy… agresivo… siempre ha sido así… –suspiró, pensando en lo que el rubio nervioso le había dicho.

El par de blondos se sentaron y siguieron hablando profundamente de las cosas que sentían, de lo que habían sentido y de lo que quizás sentirían si pasaran ciertas cosas.

–Bueno, no lo conozco pero… por lo que veo es un buen chico –sonrió.

La relación de ambos estaba terminada, eso era claro; pero ahora podían ser amigos y sanar las heridas que se habían hecho mutuamente. Y, quizás, volver a enamorarse como cuando eran niños.


	18. ViernesEl Comienzo del fin

¡Hi, Gente! :D

Gracias por seguir leyendo ;)

* * *

Parece que el universo se empeña en Que Tweek y Craig no puedan estar juntos. Tucker ha sido encerrado en la cárcel y debe pasar 96 horas dentro de ella como castigo por seguir provocando disturbios en las "tranquilas" calles de South Park.

Tweek ha tenido un par de ataques nerviosos y ha sido fácil de usar, ha ido a verlo e incluso ha faltado a clases. Token y Clyde también han visitado a su compañero; Pero después del colegio.

No fue muy difícil hacer un comentario para poder entrar a verlo, pues una caja de donas nunca está de más.

Al pelinegro le molesta toda esa situación; Kyle, la maldición y sus padres no quieren pagar la fianza para sacarlo de ahí. Y no por él, sino por su miel. He visto a Tweak con mal semblante y por más que le pida a Token ya Wendy que lo obliguen una esquina, sabe que el rubio no es tan fácil de persuadir.

También le preocupa Stripe, el roedor está a cargo de su hermana menor; Sabe que está en buenas manos. Bufó al sentirse frustrado. Aspecto que debe ocultar para no preocuparse más a su pobre blondo.

\- Tweek, cariño ~ –obtiene su atención. - Por favor, ve a dormir –le sonríe amablemente.

El adolescente paranoico se niega a irse. Aún faltan un par de horas antes de que lleguen Token y Clyde. No quiero dejar a tu chico solo, sobre todo porque siento que todo eso es su culpa.

\- Yo… te lo prometo Craig… –el aludido arqueó una ceja. - Que se haga cuando salgas de aquí… –dijo sonrojado, pero con la mirada fija en su novio y sin tartamudeos.

Al inicio, el descendiente peruano duda en aceptar. No quiere presionarlo a nada. Sin embargo, se conoce a su miel y esa clase de declaraciones no suceden con regularidad.

\- ¿Seguro? –Preguntó por cortesía. - ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? Y que nada me haría más feliz que seas mío… –pasar su mano por los barrotes de la prisión para acariciar con delicadeza la mejilla contraria.

El rubio asintió con la inseguridad plasmada en sus ojos. - Lo estoy –aseguró. Haciendo de Craig, en ese momento, el niño más feliz de South Park.

Broflovski ha hecho interminables llamadas para encontrar a la persona que Yuu le ha pedido. Por lo tanto, lo que sería inútil, pero lo que sea. Dio con la persona que tanto buscaba. Le dio la noticia a la asiática y esta lo felicitado. Con ese último "ingrediente" el ritual estaría terminado y no habría nada que se interponga entre Tweek y Kyle para ser felices.

\- Seguro que llega hoy, ¿verdad? –La castaña lo miró con molestia, llevan más de una hora esperando en la estación de autobuses y ninguno ha bajado dicha persona.

\- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Quizás se retrasó –rodó los ojos ante la insistencia de su compañera.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos más, hasta que un joven de cabaña. La pareja se vio extrañada y se acercó a su nuevo colega.

Y, mientras una persona llega otra vez, se va.

Kelly debe regresar a su ciudad, pues ha perdido varios días de clases y no puede seguir faltando. Y no quiere ir sin antes agradecerle a Tucker, por lo que Kenny la lleva a la comisaría a despedirse.

\- Estoy muy agradecida contigo y tu amiga Wendy -sonrió al pelinegro, quien no entendía qué hacían ahí. - Si no fuera por ustedes, nunca hubiera podido cerrar el ciclo con Kenny –seguía hablando, pero Craig no la escuchaba.

Kenneth permaneció detrás de ella junto a Tweek, que se avergonzaba del rostro neutro de su pareja.

\- Oye, tranquila ... no tienes nada que agradecer ... que vinieras a arreglar tus problemas con McCormick me convenía, así que lo que hice ... –rodó los ojos, la rubia bufó y tiró sus cabellos a la cara.

Los rubios se rieron por la pequeña pelea. El blondo nervioso agradeció la visita de la pareja de amigos. Lo que no me gusta ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a mi lado ni a nadie. Tweak se negó a irse y dejarlo solo; Pero el otro par de rubios lo persuadió y terminó con ellos.

Craig se recostó en el suelo a descansar un rato, sin esperar que alguien más fuera a visitarlo. A pesar de ello, alguien tocó los abarrotes para llamar a su atención. Tucker tomó aire y esperó que no fuera su miel porque, en serio, quería descansar. Se eliminó lentamente y volteó con mala cara, para luego sorprenderse por la persona que estaba viendo.

\- Oye, Craig ... -sonrió ligeramente al viejo amigo y primer amor.

\- Oye ... –se acercó con duda a la cabellera color mostaza. - Que sorpresa… Thomas… –lo miró aún con extrañeza.

El chico tour se ve casi igual, excepto las orejas debajo de aquellos ojos avellana. Tenía el cabello corto y su típica camisa a cuadros amarilla.

Thomas le explicó en el pasado que estaba en el camino por el pueblo y en la casa. Realmente se asustó al saber qué, por ende, vino corriendo a verlo. En este sentido, no te preocupes.

\- Eres muy amable ... ya comí, pero algo dulce me hará bien –abrió el paquete de 6 galletas y se comió una. - ¿Quieres? –Le ofreció y el chico negó con una sonrisa. - Puedo ver que controlas mejor tu síndrome, felicitaciones –le sonrió amablemente a tu amigo de la infancia y este se sonrojó.

\- E-Es complica-complicado ... –suspiró.

Ambos amigos siguieron conversando de todo ese tiempo que no ha sido en contacto. Craig estaba realmente feliz de ver a Thomas. Tanto que usted tuvo ese ligero mareo que comenzó a sentir la sensación de ser feliz.

Y, mientras ellos hablaban cómodamente, Tweek se había separado del otro par de rubios para pasar por la casa de Craig y ver cómo estaba Stripe. Sin embargo, no se encontró con Kyle en el camino.

\- No tienes ningún motivo para huir de mí, bonito –sonrió. El pelirrojo aún no estaba afectado por el comportamiento distante del sistema nervioso. - En cambio, Tucker ... él también tiene motivos para alejarse de él –su sonrisa se tornó seria.

\- No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo… déjanos en paz, Kyle –gruñó. - ¿Por qué sigues tras de mí a pesar de haberte dicho que amo a Craig? –Frunció el ceño, molesto por la situación.

\- Porque no te creo… no puedes amarlo, eso no debes ser amor… debe ser una dependencia –contradijo. - Dime, Tweek ... Alguna vez Craig se ha ofrecido un servicio de lavado de ropa? –Sonrió sarcásticamente y rodeó a un confundido rubio. - La respuesta es no, ¿no es así? –Rio ligeramente.

\- No entiendo tu pregunta ... ¿Qué tiene que ver con el amor con la ropa? –Arqueó una ceja, mientras que para encontrar una relación.

\- Ninguna, Tweekie bonito… al menos, no contigo –se alzó de hombros y suspiró. - ¿Qué pasaría si alguien te dijera que Craig sale con otro chico? –Habló serio, mirando detenidamente al chico frente suyo. El blondo comenzó a murmurar cosas que el judío no lograba descifrar. - No te entiendo, cariño… habla más alto –sonrió divertido por la situación.

\- Dije… que no lo creería hasta que Craig me dijera cara a cara… –respondió agitado y con las mejillas rojas.

\- Oh, mi chico lindo, no hay por qué llorar –acarició con delicadeza las mejillas ajenas. - Ojalá que ese idiota te fiel mar… siempre –sonrió con malicia y sugirió al rubio ir a dormir. Este se negó, tenso y preocupado por la declaración del pelirrojo.

¿Cómo podría ser infiel desde la cárcel? Aun así, la mente del pobre chico paranoico volaba a mil por hora; Y todo frente a un triunfante Kyle.

La idea era infundirle dudas a Tweek sobre si su novio era era no fiel y lo había conseguido fácilmente.

\- Mejor ve a descansar…. - Debe estar agotado… dale su espacio –lo persuadió con éxito, llevándolo hasta su casa.

Ahí se trata de darle un beso, pero esta cerró la puerta en la cara. El judío escuchó un _¡Lo siento mucho!_ Desde el otro lado de la puerta y suspiró. Ya caería, mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

Al otro lado del pueblo, se ve usted. Se trata de sí mismo para la idea del vestuario, pero se le ha dado una cierta fuerza para terminar el "hechizo".

\- A partir de ahora y para siempre, amarás a Thomas y odiarás a Tweek ... ¡con todo tu corazón! –Gritó, escuchando como el cielo de South Park suena con rayos y verdaderos, y su cuarto se ilumina. - Este es, el comienzo del fin ...

* * *

No estoy segura de si todos leen la historia, y la verdad no dan muchas ganas de actualizar aquí :( Incluso la anterior vez me olvide de subir el capítulo a tiempo :(

No creo borrar el fanfic pero tampoco creo subir más historias de south park aquí a fanfiction; en donde si estoy subiendo otro fic pero de la ship creekenny es en wattpad: aquí el enlace

user/Esmeraldaxx200

C: 3


	19. SábadoConfusión

19 Sábado_Confusión

A la mañana siguiente, un rubio con enormes ojeras se levantó con pereza de su tibia cama. Debía bañarse y alistarse para ir a visitar a su novio a la comisaría. Bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina a tomar algo de café y comer una tostada con mantequilla de maní. Se vio en el espejo un par de veces para asegurarse de no estar tan mal. No quería preocupar a Craig con sus problemas para dormir desde que toda esa locura comenzó.

El viento chocó contra sus pálidas mejillas, acción que lo hizo estremecer.

Caminó lentamente por las calles de su pueblo. Aún era temprano, pero la gente ya había empezado a moverse. Sus propios pasos eran lentos, no quería admitirlo; pero, se sentía cansado.

Al volver la esquina, se encontró con un par de amigos. Token y Nicole también iban camino a visitar a Tucker. Los tres se encaminaron a su destino en común. La pareja habló con entusiasmo, mientras el rubio los escuchó con una leve sonrisa. Le gustaría que su vida sea igual que antes con sutiles cambios en la actitud de ambos; refiriéndose a los celos del morocho y su propia paranoia.

Los enamorados no pudieron evitar darse cuenta del decaimiento de su compañero. La morena se separó de su pareja para ponerse al otro lado, dejando al rubio en el medio. Ambos morochos abrazaron a Tweek, quien sintió una gran calidez en el acto de sus amigos. Un poco de energía se traspasó al nervioso adolescente, quien agradecía la preocupación.

–Gracias, chicos… ya estoy mejor –sonrió, amablemente.

–Tweek, si hay algo que no esté bien… si necesitas hablar, aquí estamos –regañó sutilmente la morena.

El ex cafeinómano asintió y agradeció de nuevo la preocupación. Siguieron el camino a la policía. Al llegar, el oficial estaba medio dormido por lo que se pasaron de frente hacia la celda del peli negro, quien todavía estaba dormido.

Los enamorados decidieron regresar más tarde, así lo primero que vería el prisionero sería a su lindo novio esperándolo y velando su sueño. Tweek se sentó un rato a esperar que el contrario despertara, pero parecía que no iba a pasar pronto. Nervioso como siempre, decidió regresar más tarde con algo de comer para su chico.

Al salir, Barbrady ya estaba más despierto y lo regañó por estar entrando sin permiso a la carceleta. Tweak se disculpó varias veces y se fue.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, el nervioso chico fue interceptado por otro ligeramente más alto y de cabello rojo.

– ¡Gah! ¿Qué quieres? –el rubio se alteró al ver al judío en frente de él con un ramo de flores entre las manos.

–Qué hermosa coincidencia encontrarnos, lindura~ –se relamió los labios. –Iba a tu casa a dejarte estas flores –se las entregó, pero el contrario se negó a aceptarlas. –Oh, vamos… mira lo hermosas que son… ¿Acaso quieres que las bote por ahí? –hizo un gesto de tristeza.

Rodó los ojos y aceptó de mala gana el obsequio. Agradeció entre murmullos incoherentes y quiso seguir de largo, pero el pelirrojo lo siguió de cerca.

– ¡Ah! ¿Y ahora qué? –un ligero tic se dejó ver en el ojo verde del paranoico adolescente. –Por favor, déjame en paz… ya acepté tu regalo, ¿Por qué me sigues? –lo miró incómodo.

–Simplemente quiero que llegues sano y salvo a casa, bonito –quiso acariciar la mejilla ajena pero el contrario la aparto. –Déjame cuidarte, te prometo no estorbar ni decir nada –sonrió sutilmente.

Ambos chicos siguieron el camino hasta la casa del de camisa verde, quien permanecía algo incómodo por la situación.

Despertó con algo de incomodidad en la espalda. Dormir en un catre viejo y un colchón que parecía cartón no era muy cómodo, por suerte había logrado quedarse dormido. Se talló los ojos y se abofeteó despacio las mejillas para despertarse , encontrándose con la silueta de quien pensó era su novio.

Se levantó para acercársele y darle un beso de buenos días, pero estando mucho más cerca se dio cuenta de que era Thomas. Se alejó inmediatamente e hizo una mueca de confusión. El visitante preguntó si todo estaba bien y Tucker respondió que sí. Pasaron un largo rato en silencio, mismo que fue roto por el morocho.

– ¿Has visto a Tweek? Siempre viene temprano, incluso los días de clase –dijo, preocupado.

El peli mostaza rodó los ojos disimuladamente y negó desinteresado.

–Llegué hace rato… y no lo he visto para nada –desvió la mirada. –Aunque… ahora que lo recuerdo… –miró de reojo al peli negro, que se mantenía atento a sus palabras. El de camisa a cuadros se tomó un par de segundos para tomar aire y concentrarse para hablar–…Lo vi caminando con un ramo de flores… –notó un ligero sonrojo en el contrario e hizo una mueca de diversión. –A su lado estaba Kyle hijo de puta, malparido… parecían hablar muy cómodamente –concluyó, observando cómo el rostro de alegría se transformaba en enojo.

–Debes estar equivocado… Tweek jamás caminaría al lado de ese imbécil –gruñó. –Ve a buscarlo, por favor… dile que venga a verme –le pidió con exaltación.

–No lo sé… parecían muy cómodos hablando entre sí –insistió. –Incluso, podría jurar que ese ramo de flores era regalo de Broflovski –sonrió al ver la duda en los ojos del contrario. –Pero, quizás… me equivoco –se alzó de hombros.

Craig retrocedió hasta su (intento de) cama y se dejó caer. Quería pensar que Thomas había visto mal, que era una confusión, que su honey estaba en su cama dormido y descansando para luego venir a verlo. Pero, ¿Y si no era así?

El peli mostaza lo miraba hundirse en sus pensamientos negativos y confusos. Nunca se había sentido tan bien de ver a alguien dudar, ni estar satisfecho por provocar esa incertidumbre. Fue entonces que recordó el día que se vio con Kyle y la otra chica asiática.

 _Había llegado con retraso al lugar acordado. Broflovski y Yuu lo esperaban con un rostro de molestia. Tembló por la incomodidad de la situación. No sabía que querían exactamente, ni porqué era tan urgente que él regresara a South Park. Tuvo que mentirles a sus padres que dormiría en la casa de un amigo todo el fin de semana para poder tomar un carro hacia el pequeño pueblo en Colorado._

 _Ambos anfitriones lo condujeron hasta la casa de la adolescente. Fue llevado hasta el cuarto lleno de cosas raras y con poca iluminación. Por un momento pensó que lo iban a matar, pero pronto las dudas de por qué estaba ahí fueron resueltas por el pelirrojo._

 _–Verás, Thomas… Estás aquí para algo importante –sonrió. – ¿Te acuerdas de Craig Tucker, no? –lo rodeó lentamente, provocándole un escalofrío. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza y la única fémina del lugar continuó._

 _–Sabemos que tuviste algo pasajero con nuestro querido amigo –miró de reojo al pelirrojo y se sonrieron con burla. –Y estamos muy preocupados por él… Pues, está saliendo con un chico que no le conviene… Una mala persona –fingió preocupación._

 _Thomas escuchaba con incertidumbre y preocupación todo lo que le decían. Conocía a Kyle y estaba seguro de que no mentía, por lo que se propuso a ayudar en separar a esa pareja._

 _–Antes… Déjame entender algo… Di ese chico, Tweek…Ees tan malo ¿Por qué quieres estar con él mierda huevos carajo? –se disculpó por el ligero error, pero ninguno le tomó importancia._

 _–Simple, mi pequeño amigo con Tourette… Me gustan los chicos malos –sonrió divertido el judío, provocando un pequeño caos en la mente del peli mostaza. –Además, yo puedo llevarlo por el camino correcto –se relamió los labios._

 _El chico con síndrome notó mucha diferencia en el Kyle de antes con el de ahora. La adolescencia era un tema de locos. Él también había sufrido cambios, pero no tan extremos. Yuu terminó de explicarle el plan para separarlos y que él pudiera recuperar a Craig. Al inicio, ese detalle de "recuperar a Tucker" no le pareció buena idea, sobre todo porque no estaba muy interesado en el morocho de manera romántica. Sin embargo, el pobre Thomas era muy sencillo de manipular para un judío rebelde y un intento de bruja._

 _Para las horas siguientes, lo único que el peli mostaza recuerdó es que tenía entre sus manos una bolsa con galletas que tenía que entregarle a Craig._

Por fin, el rubio y el judío habían llegado a su destino. Tweak agradeció la compañía del contrario, quien le sonreía sutilmente.

–Bueno… Nos vemos luego, creo… –desvió su mirada sin saber que más decir para que el pelirrojo se vaya. El cual se acercó peligrosamente al paranoico muchacho para plantarle un beso en los labios. – ¡Gahh! ¡No ha-hagas eso! –exclamó confundido y enojado.

Kyle iba a hablar, pero una puerta cerrándose en su cara no le dio el tiempo de hacerlo. Corrió al baño del segundo piso y cogió su cepillo con pasta dental para lavarse los dientes. Restregó con fuerza en sus labios, queriendo borrar la frialdad de los labios ajenos. La frustración de ser un chico fácil lo hacía desbordar en llanto. Estaba cansado de toda esa mierda. Quería renunciar, irse lejos. Mandar a todos, incluido a Craig, al carajo y poder vivir en paz.

Cayó al suelo y lo golpeó con molestia. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Qué ha hecho él para que quieran manejar su vida? ¿Acaso era alguna conspiración del gobierno?

Estaba harto de pensar.

Se limpió las lágrimas, los restos de espuma de los labios y se levantó para ir a su cuarto. Se tiró en la cama y entre múltiples suspiros, se quedó dormido.

Despertó horas después, se sentía más tranquilo y menos agobiado. Regresó al baño a darse una ducha veloz, bajó a la cocina para ver si había algo de comer; pero, solo encontró una manzana.

Comió la fruta camino a la comisaría. Se sentía mucho mejor después de desfogarse llorando. La próxima vez que Kyle lo besara o alguien que no fuera su novio lo hiciera, lo iba a golpear hasta dejarlo en el hospital. Era una promesa.

Al llegar a la policía, se topó en la puerta con una Wendy muy preocupada. Suspiró y rodó los ojos. ¿Ahora qué problema podía haber?

–Tweek, Craig esta… –arqueó una ceja al ver los ojos hinchados de su amigo. – ¿Todo bien? –quiso acariciar la mejilla contraria, pero el rubio desvió la mirada evitando el contacto. –Él… Está raro… –terminó de decir. –El oficial… dice que ha tenido la visita de un chico que insulta al hablar... ¿Se te hace familiar? –el blondo negó. –Tweek, obviamente es Thomas… –afirmó.

Tweak empezaba a pensar que la vida lo odiaba. Agradeció a la morocha la información y decidió entrar a ver a su novio.

Antes de lograr ingresar a la celda, Barbrady amenazó al nervioso adolescente de que sería la última vez que le dejaría entrar; pues, era una comisaría y no un hospital para que pudieran entrar a cada rato. El pobre paranoico asintió y, con temor, se acercó a donde estaba el peli negro.

En cuanto Craig divisó a su actual pareja, se volteó mirando a la pared. Tweek se sorprendió por el raro accionar de su chico.

–He-Hey… ¿Cómo estás? –sonrió tenuemente. –Vine temprano, pero estabas dormido… Regresé a casa para… –suspiró derrotado, olvidó la comida. –Para descansar y regresar más activo –siguió hablando a pesar de ser ignorado. –Oye, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no volteas? –preguntó, preocupado. – ¿Hay algo que no me quieras mostrar? –preguntó, inseguro. – ¡Jesucristo, Craig! ¡Voltea! ¡Háblame! –exclamó.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Si todo estaba bien, ¿no?

El morocho obedeció el pedido y el rubio pudo respirar más tranquilo.

–Rayos, Craig… Me asus… –arqueó una ceja ante el semblante agresivo del contrario –…Taste… –concluyó la palabra.

Con miedo a la reacción de su novio, se acercó más a la celda para ver más de cerca al morocho. Un susurro apenas se escuchó, el rubio pidió que hablara más fuerte y trató de acercar su propio oído lo más que podía.

–Dije… –habló con más fuerza. –Que te ODIO… Tweek Tweak –los ojos afilados del peli negro confirmaban sus por seguir leyendo el fic, lamentablemente se actualizará solo UNA VEZ AL MES.

De todas formas, gracias por él.


	20. SábadoConfusión (II)

El capítulo anterior fue re-subido por los errores ortográficos y de redaccción. Gracias a Carlos por notarlo: Conseguí una nueva Beta que me encanta! :D

Pd: Me está costando subir los capítulos a esta plataforma: c es todo un procedimiento que me aburre, en Wattpad este capítulo ya está desde hace 4 - 5 días y al menos están comentado xddd sé que Carlos comenta y por eso sigo subiendolo aquí c : de hecho, me gustaría tener más proyectos de South park pero ya no considero Fanfiction as plataforma para subir fics de este fandom: c

Gracias a las personas que aún leen este fic xddd me demorado mucho en hacerlo y ahora por la tesis solo puedo actualizar una vez al mes: 's El fic esta a máximo cinco o seis capítulos de terminar así que espero no se aburran de esperar c:

Gracias y que disfruten la lectura: 'D

* * *

Gorra. 20 - Sábado_Confusión (II)

Anonadado para la declaración de su novio, Tweek salió corriendo de la comisaría, derramando lágrimas a su paso. Wendy, quien permaneció afuera esperando a su amigo, corrió tras él para intentar consolarlo. En el camino, mandar un mensaje al pequeño equipo que se había formado contra aquel ritual.

Llegó a su casa, subió a su habitación y no quiso salir de ahí por nada. Sus padres quisieron enterarse de lo que sucedió con su retoño, pero era algo tarde y debían atender a la cafetería. Por suerte para ellos, Wendy acabó de llegar y obtuvo por menor de los Tweak.

–Wendy, cariño… No podemos dejar de trabajar o no podremos comer, por favor… Encárgate de Tweek por nosotros –se despidieron de la morocha y siguieron su camino a la cafetería.

La peli negra se quedó impresionada por los padres de su mejor amigo. Aunque no tengo una mayor preocupación por parte de la madre que por el lado de Richard. Le recordamos la importancia del asunto y, al mismo tiempo, esperamos que los demás lleguen, que se refuercen a los términos de poder hablar sobre lo que ha sucedido.

–Oh, vamos… Si no sé lo que sucedió, no podré ayudarte… por favor, Tweek… Abre la puerta –insistió sutilmente un par de veces más pero, no obtuvo respuesta.

Al mismo tiempo, Broflovski se encuentra frente a la estación de policía. Llevaba una caja de donas y un par de cafés. Sonriente, entró en el lugar y halagó la ardua labor de Barbrady de proteger el pequeño pueblo de Colorado. El oficial se ve feliz de ser por fin de su desarrollo profesional; Recibí la oportunidad de visitar a su _amigo_ .

Kyle caminó despacio por los estrechos pasadizos, se detuvo en la carceleta correcta y sonrió divertido. Frente a él se ve a Tucker en posición fetal Mirando a la pared en una esquina. ¿Se habría vuelto loco? Quizas. Mejor para él.

–Me alegra que Tweek haya recapacitado a tiempo –se apoyó en la pared y de rejojo miró al morocho. –Él y yo conectamos tan bien… Somos el uno para el otro –lo que se refiere a los labios, contento por la situación.

Tucker se refiere a su posición inicial para voltearse, con la mirada nublada de odio y desagrado.

–Lo que ese pobre cualquiera haga o no contigo… No es mi problema –se acercó lentamente hasta la reja de su celda.

–Es bueno escuchar eso… Sobre todo porque mi Tweekie se ha dado cuenta la clase de novio adefesioso que se ha conseguido… –se acercó peligrosamente al sin chullo. -… Que solo lo que quiero para coger –rio ligeramente. Craig lo agarró de la camisa y lo estrelló contra los fierros. Su mirada destilaba desprecio y rabia. –Olvídate de él… Déjamelo a mí… Y búscale alguien más a tu… Altura –Se quitó de mala gana el agarre y se acomodó la ropa; antes de retirarse con la misma sonrisa socarrona con el entro y el paso libre a una nueva visita.

Con timidez y molestia, Thomas apareció frente al resignado peli negro. Tucker no había podido más con el dolor de sable que su adorado novio realmente le era infiel. Las finanzas de la impotencia se desvanecen corriendo por sus mejillas, cayendo al frío suelo de la celda.

–Él no merece tus lágrimas, Craig… –sonrió sutilmente y apretó la mano del encarcelado, la cual se mantiene en el barrote.

El libro de trabajo de limpieza de los medios de la impotencia y el agarre del contrario.

–Craig… ¿Por qué no te fijas en mí? –Soltó sin más, haciendo que el contrario lo mirara dudoso. –Nos co-conocemos desde hace años… –sonrió nervioso. –Podría funcionar… –desvió la mirada.

Tucker negó pero, entonces, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle preocupando al rubio.

–Agh… Es-está bien… –respondió entre jadeos. –Acepto inten-tarlo co-contigo… –la cabeza de lo que iba a ser un estallar, pero a pesar de ello, la de una respuesta afirmativa a su viejo amigo.

Thomas, orgulloso de su victoria, pagó la fianza para que su nuevo novio pueda salir en libertad. No faltaban muchas horas para que yo pudiera salir, pero al mismo tiempo, no es un lugar tan tétrico; y que mejor que con tu chico.

Yuga, que pasaba con unos postes camino a la casa de Tweek para levantarle un poco el ánimo, fue la primera en ver a la nueva pareja caminar por el pueblo como si nada. La impresión hizo que la comida cayera directo al concreto. Para ser olvidada por la asiática, se tomó la palabra y se acabó de ver. Por supuesto, no desaprovecharía la ocasión para evitar evidencias y evitar dudas.

Yon, que se encuentran en la casa de Tweek y reunida con el pequeño grupo, les comentó que acabó de escuchar gracias a su mano derecha. Token y Clyde ya estaban echaban humo por los oídos. ¿Qué diablos le pasaron a su mejor amigo? Enojados y sin saber qué hacer, considere necesario para romper la cara. Pero Wendy no se los compartió.

–Debemos hablar con él primero… Sin peleas, sin golpes, sin heridos –miró seria al par de chicos.

Donovan y Black se sentaron en el sofá, siendo calmados por sus parejas respectivas. Wendy y Stan se miraron preocupados. Yon esperó la llegada de su amiga para empezar a idear un nuevo plan.

Mientras tanto, la nueva pareja había estado dando vueltas por el pueblo. Thomas quiere que la gente sepa quién es la pareja actual de Craig Tucker. De esa forma, nadie tendrá una relación con su nuevo y no será dañado.

A la par, se encuentran Ike y Firkle mientras se habla de las clases. Aunque en realidad, era el momento en que se habla y se habla en su estado menor de edad simplemente el que escuchaba. Tenía una pequeña y diminuta sonrisa en el rostro, pero en los ojos violetas y en la voz del alcalde.

–Firkle, bebé… ¿Ves lo mismo que yo? –Se detuvo en seco al ver un Tucker y otro niño que no reconoció todo, pasear de la mano.

–No me llames bebé, idiota –rodó los ojos y volteó su mirada hacia donde se ve el más alto nivel de los dos. - ¿Cuál es la urgencia? No veo nada fuera de lo normal.

–Cariño, hijo Craig y un chico parecido a Tweek que no es Tweek –dijo como lo más obvio del mundo. El pequeño gótico arqueó una ceja y bufó. –Ok, como decirlo… Todos conocían el arroyo… Y no creo que los mares la excepción –le acarició tiernamente una mejilla. –Hace unos días cuando me declaré a ti… Ellos me dieron su apoyo y ahora no están juntos… Es raro –sonrió con pena en la mirada.

El morocho no sabía cómo se animaba a una pareja, así como también sugirió preguntarle al conformista. Ike tomó una sugerencia con rapidez y corrió hacia ellos, para detenerlos poniéndose en frente. El morocho menor se disculpó por la interrupción de la interrupción, pero también fue necesario saber dónde estaba Tweek y por qué ellos tenían las manos enlazadas.

Craig tomó con molestia las preguntas y le sacó el dedo medio sin una sola palabra. Thomas tenía intenciones de responder, pero fue jalado por Tucker para evitar que dijera algo. Pasaron del morocho menor que imitó el gesto adicionando un par de insultos.

\- ¿Y bien? –El gótico de baja estatura se acercó a su novio. –Ni siquiera pienses en que ir a buscar a otro conformista a preguntar por qué están separados ... Si esa es tu idea de una cita, prefiero irme desde ya –alzar ambas manos para evitar el acercamiento ajeno.

La carita de perrito muerto que el Broflovski menor imitaba tan bien, convenció al morocho mayor. No podía negar que Ike tenía un gran corazón, justo lo que a él le faltaba. Suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos con los ajenos.

–Si crees que desperdiciaré mi tiempo en estas cosas… Estás equivocado –lo miró de reojo. –Haré una excepción solo por esta vez, pero más allá del mar algo rápido –gruñó entre dientes.

Firkle recibió un beso en la mejilla seguido de otro en los labios en forma de agradecimiento, por ser tan comprensivo con alguien con un corazón de pollo. Caminaron hacia la casa del rubio y se toparon con una pequeña reunión en la sala del mismo, solo que Tweek estaba en su alcoba durmiendo.

Al mismo tiempo, pero en otro lado del pueblo, se encuentra Thomas guiando a un mareado Craig a la casa de Yuu. Subió al cuarto de la vida de la casa y dejó el libro en la cama muerta del sueño.

Kyle se ha visto en la ventana comiendo una manzana. Yuu acercó a la cama ramas de varios colores y colores al mismo tiempo que una clase de cigarrillos que Thomas no reconocía del todo. La castaña se sacó un par de conejos del cuello antes de empezar.

Empezó agitando las ramas alrededor del morocho dormido, al mismo tiempo que recitaba unas palabras que el rubio no entendía y el pelirrojo no le importaban. Seguido de ello, comenzó a fumar y escupir el humo alrededor de Tucker.

\- ¿No es todo esto… Muy exagerado? –Arqueó una ceja, dudoso de las actitudes de la asiática y su amigo judío.

–Thomas, Thomas, Thomas… –Broflovski se acercó a la peli mostaza y pasó su brazo por el cuello del ajeno para luego guiarlo hasta la ventana. - ¿Ves este hermoso pueblo? –Hace un ademán con la mano. –Estamos en South Park… Y aquí todo es posible –susurró, girando la cabeza para ver cómo Yuu sonreía con la misma malicia que él.

* * *

Lamento haber metido a la pareja de Ike x Firkle, pero es que los amodoro (? Jeje

Gracias por leer yuy


	21. Domingo - Decisiones

Cap. 21 Domingo_ Decisiones

La madrugada del domingo mostró un cielo gris y con pocas probabilidades de un clima cálido. Dentro de la casa de cierta asiática, un morocho ha despertado desorientado y con un dolor de cabeza sutil, pero incómodo. No reconocía el cuarto en el que estaba y, por la oscuridad, no lograba distinguir quiénes estaban con él. Decidió volver a descansar, pues extrañamente no se sentía en peligro.

Un par de horas más tarde, volvió a despertarse. Esta vez, la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba el cuarto. Además, las personas que estaban a su alrededor ya se despertaron y estaban hablando entre ellas. Los evocó de inmediato.

–Thomas, cariño –sonrió, se acercó a él y le dio un pico en los labios. – ¿Dónde estamos? –Miró de forma despectiva al pelirrojo y a la asiática.

–Ho-hola… –El rubio cenizo tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos tan abiertos como le era posible.

Yuu y Kyle se miraron contentos. El ritual de amarre ha funcionado exitosamente. Chocaron sus palmas y regresaron sus vistas a la pareja.

–Hey, Romeo –rio la castaña. –Estamos en mi casa… Ayer hicimos una pijamada… ¿No lo recuerdas? –Arqueó una ceja y fingió preocupación.

Craig buscó confirmación de aquella afirmación en Thomas, quien asintió. Miró de nuevo a los dos sobrantes y les sacó el dedo medio.

– ¡Craig! ¡Mi-mierda! ¡Pendejo! No hagas eso –refiriéndose a la seña con su dedo.

El mencionado volteó a verlo y sonrió tiernamente. Le acarició la mejilla y le besó en la frente. El judío se miraba, divertido por la situación, con la asiática. Yuu se sentía tan orgullosa de sí misma por haber logrado aquello, que incluso pensó en poner su propia tienda de brujería para convertirse en millonaria.

–Eres tan adorable… –Su mirada reflejaba amor. Thomas sonrió tontamente ante aquel halago y susurró un _gracias_.

Y, mientras la parejita irradiaba amor, Kyle y Yuu se preparaban para la segunda parte del plan: Destruir las ilusiones de Tweek.

Al mismo tiempo, se encontraba Wendy en la casa de Tweek. Después de insistir tanto, había logrado que su mejor amigo lograra salir de su cuarto, comiera algo de pan con café y tomara aire fresco. Sin embargo, en la cabeza del rubio paranoico aún persistía la duda sobre la actitud de su, ahora, ex novio. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿A caso se aburrió de él por demorar tanto en tener sexo? ¿Así de necesitado estaba?

Empezó a hiperventilarse y jalarse los cabellos. La morocha no sabía qué hacer, trató de tomarle de las manos y alejarlas del rubio. Pero increíblemente él era más fuerte.

–Carajo Tweek, cálmate –gruñó, aún forcejeando con su amigo…

Hasta que el celular de ambos empezó a sonar. Se miraron, agitados por la pequeña pelea, y luego a sus celulares. Bebe llamaba a su mejor amiga, y Kyle al "chico de sus sueños".

–Demonios, Bebe ¿Dónde estás? –suspiró cansada, viendo cómo el contrario rechazó la llamada y apagó su celular. – ¿Qué vea que…? No te entiendo, deja de chillar –pidió con molestia. – ¿Instagram? ¿Realmente crees que… ? Ok, está bien… Entraré al Instagram de… Esa persona –suspiró y cortó la llamada para buscar lo que su amiga le había pedido con tanta desesperación.

Colocó el nombre de la persona a la que debía _stalkear_ y… Casi botó el celular al ver una foto de Tucker besándose con un rubio, que dedujo era Thomas, en el puesto de tacos. La adolescente no dio crédito a lo que vio. Parecía un photoshop muy bien hecho. Estaba tan pasmada que no escuchó que su amigo la llamaba.

– ¡Wendy! ¡Agh! ¡Me preocupas! –Un ligero tic se acentuó en su ojo.

La morocha regresó en sí y negó con la cabeza. Le juró que no pasaba nada importante, que lo mejor sería que tome una ducha y se regrese a la cama. El rubio arqueó una ceja incrédulo de las palabras ajenas, ¿Cómo que regresar a la cama? Si le había prácticamente rogado porque saliera de ahí. Se alzó de hombros y soltó un fuerte suspiro de resignación. Subió las escaleras de su casa con pesadez, seguido por su visitante.

Al llegar al segundo piso, se encaminó de frente al baño.

–Espera, Tweekie –lo detuvo y le quitó disimuladamente el celular que tenía en la mano. –Regresaré más tarde para seguir haciéndote compañía, por ahora quédate tranquilo –le dio un beso en la frente y salió corriendo de la casa de los Tweak en dirección a la casa de Yon.

Corrió hasta la casa de la asiática, recordando que el día anterior habían acordado juntarse para encarar a Craig y saber qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza para tratar así a Tweek. Al llegar, se enteró de que este había desaparecido desde muy temprano de la comisaría y que se había ido en compañía de Thomas. Eso explicaba la foto, pero no el por qué se besaban.

–¿Y si Yuu está metida en todo esto? –Yon se cruzó de brazos.

El pequeño grupo la miró dudoso. ¿Cómo podría influenciar de esa manera aquella chica al morocho?

Yuga insistía en que hay posibilidades de que sea así, pues ella era la única que quería separarlos... Además de Kyle.

–No creo que mi hermano tenga algo que ver – Ike, curioso por todo el asunto, se había involucrado con el "Team Tweek". Logrando defender a su hermano y mintiendo sobre que este no se había movido de su cuarto ni para comer.

–Como sea... Hay que evitar que Tweek revise cualquier red social y que salga a la calle... Nos turnaremos para distraerlo hasta poder encontrar una solución a este desastre –recomendó Nicole.

Wendy apoyó la idea de su amiga y sugirió, también, ir a buscar a Craig al puesto de tacos para hablar con él. Todos consideraron buena idea aquella propuesta. Sin embargo, no todos debían ir. Testaburger eligió a Token y a Nicole para que la acompañaran. Ambos morenos conocían al de chullo desde siempre, eran calmados y hablarían sin pelear con el susodicho. Ella iría para intimidarlo por si no quería hablar.

Mientras, Clyde y Bebe irían con Tweek para vigilarlo y evitar que se entere sobre la reciente relación de su ¿Ex?

Por último, Yuga y Yon irían a casa de Yuu ante la ausencia de esta última.

El primer grupo ya se encontraba en camino hacia la taquería donde esperaban que aún estuviera Craig. Wendy permanecía actualizando Instagram para ver si subían alguna foto nueva de los "nuevos tórtolos". La morena sonreía divertida al ver como su amiga botaba humo por las orejas. Estaba igual de molesta que ella, pero trataba de controlarse y no perder la compostura.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino. Desde afuera pudieron divisar a Yuu y Kyle, junto al chico que buscaban. Antes de que el trío entrara a encarar a su amigo, Wendy mensajeó a sus aliadas asiáticas para avisarles del paradero de la traidora.

Yon recibió el mensaje, comentándoselo a su compañera quien quiso ir de inmediato. La líder consideró que era mejor acabar con esa tontería, pero desde la raíz. Se dirigieron a la casa de su actual dolor de cabeza y tocaron la puerta. No contestaron, por lo que dedujeron que no había nadie.

Rodearon la casa buscando otra forma para entrar, pero no tuvieron suerte.

–Esa ventana parece estar abierta... –Yuga señaló una ventana con una muy pequeña abertura.

–Claro, si tuviéramos una escalera para alcanzarla y abrirla –ironizó la líder.

–Bueno, si me impulsas podría terminar de abrirla y podríamos entrar –sugirió alegre.

Yon arqueó una ceja, incrédula de las palabras de su vieja amiga. No dejaría que haga algo tan peligroso, aunque por las circunstancias... Podría arriesgarse un poco.

La asiática mayor impulsó a su "mano derecha" con sus manos, pero los primeros intentos fueron fallidos. Estaban cansadas y frustradas. Quizás era que Yuga era más alta y, por ende, pesaba más. Con duda, intercambiaron funciones.

Yuga logró impulsar más arriba a su _boss_ y, por suerte, Yon tuvo rápidos reflejos y se aferró al marco de la ventana.

–Linda vista~ –sonrió divertida Yuga.

La mayor bufó y con dificultad logró abrir la ventana. Tomó un rato, pero finalmente pudo entrar a la casa de Yuu.

Al levantarse se fijó que era la habitación de su antigua compañera. Bajó las escaleras y le abrió la puerta del patio a su adjunta para luego regresar a la habitación.

Todo estaba en orden y nada parecía sospechoso, excepto aquella manta negra que cubría la mesa de dibujo de la dueña de casa.

Se acercaron con cautela y mucha curiosidad. Se miraron con duda y, despacio, empezaron a quitar aquella tela.

Mientras tanto, Bebe hablaba con su pareja sobre Craig. La rubia echaba fuego y comentarios de odio sobre el comportamiento del morocho. Dejar a Tweek de un momento a otro y, encima, correr a lo brazos del chico con síndrome extraño.

–Te digo que todo es muy raro... Conozco a mi hermano, él jamás dejaría a su "honey" por un equis –defendía Clyde.

–Pues ya viste que sí –se cruzó de brazos. –Fucker está de novio con el chico raro –rodó los ojos.

La pareja se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Tweak, y no se habían percatado de que el dueño de casa se encontraba en las escaleras escuchando todo.

Su cabeza procesaba rápidamente la información. Quería regresar a su cuarto y llorar hasta morir, pero ya había hecho. Se tragó su tristeza y su pena se convirtió en furia. Una furia interna incontrolable.

–Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta.


End file.
